


The Secret of Mamoru

by SergeantKlump (MrLoopone)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Chiba Mamoru's Green Jacket, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Friendship, Gritty, Happy Motoki, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Masaaki Osumi, Inspired by Yuzo Aoki, Like One Thing After Another, Lupin III References, M/M, Mentioned Sailor Moon Character(s), Morally Ambiguous Mamoru, Multi, No Sailor Senshi, Organized Crime, POV Multiple, Past Child Abuse, Past Lives, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Seriously there are a lot of them, Supportive Furuhata Motoki, Unhappy Ending, Violence, Yuuichirou is just like Goemon, but he's a nice man, emotionally destroyed Mamoru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLoopone/pseuds/SergeantKlump
Summary: What started as a cold and lonely morning became a moment of confession. Mamoru explains to Motoki why the green jacket means so much to him from a long gone friend to a certain master thief on his mind.Yet the tale doesn't end there, rather it continues. Old friends return, the past catching up, a return to form yet troubles lie along the way. Whatever happens, Mamoru will have his green jacket.





	1. The Green Jacket Summon Mamoru

**Author's Note:**

> It was an idea that was circulating around my head for months but I wasn't sure at first whether to write it. Then I thought, it's something different and something to write while finishing off the other story while planning another.
> 
> Honestly, I couldn't think of a good title at the time so just used a Lupin reference. Besides there's not much difference from Mamo and Mamoru.

It was a quiet day in the Game Center Crown in Azabu-Juban, the only noises that were made were the fans from the arcade machines, a jolly looped melody coming from the UFO Catcher and various attract mode sounds or music including "Let's Go Away" from Daytona USA that was one of the main games located at the centre of the arcade. For an arcade, it was unusual for it to be empty. Not even the location test machine of the latest shmup caught any attention.

Motoki stood there quiet and unhappy looking fed up. While he was running the place, he expected people to play the games and having a friendly chat however there was no one there to talk to. He was worried that he would had to close the arcade and live off the streets, it was his sister that was keeping the profit circulating due to the cafe and even then there was tough competition coming from the cafe opposite.

Suddenly a man with trossled black hair and a green jacket walked into the arcade, he kept a straight face and did not see anyone else. Like he blanked anyone else who was around him.

Motoki smiled, "Mamoru! Nice to see you."

While Motoki was glad to see his friend come into the arcade, Mamoru however was not and only wanted to go there to do one thing before leaving.

"An espresso to go", coldly replied Mamoru while avoiding eye contact.

"Why don't you sit down and have a talk?"

Motoki noticed that Mamoru was unusually cold and distant, well more so than usual. They knew each other for years and for him to not even say hi meant something was wrong. Instead of giving the espresso straight out of a vending machine, Motoki decided to walk towards the coffee machine and made a fresh espresso. A few minutes later it was finished and he could see Mamoru sat down looking fed up as he was tapping on the table. After looking, Motoki put the cup of espresso on to a tray and then walked towards Mamoru as he served his drink and sat on the chair opposite the green jacketed man.

Mamoru nodded, "This is why I come here for my espresso."

"It's on the house", smiled Motoki.

"It's always on the house, no wonder you make no money", pointed out Mamoru as he did not recall a time that he paid for his drinks. After a quick sip and put the cup back to the table, he complimented, "Thanks anyway, fresh is always better than from a vending machine."

It seemed that all Mamoru wanted was an espresso since he was warming up, Motoki thought that Mamoru probably had a bad night or something happened earlier that caused him to be blunt however he also knows that Mamoru was not the most open person out there and sometimes find it hard to get the right emotion or to say what he was thinking. There was something that was on Motoki's mind as well as he looked around the empty arcade and felt a twinged of loneliness, something that he had been suffering from lately.

Motoki thought, "I could do with someone to love Mamo..."

"Don't you love Reika and Makoto?", asked Mamoru.

The blond arcade manager looked up thinking what to say while Mamoru was drinking his espresso and gulped a large amount of the drink before putting it back on the table.

Motoki breathed out, "Well... Reika lied to me, says that she was off to Africa yet stayed here. I felt upset that day when I caught her with someone else..."

Mamoru gave a small very hard to notice nod, he had his suspicions on Reika when he first saw her and knew that she was using Motoki however he knew that a relationship would make him happy and he wanted his friend to know the pain regarding relationships.

Looking away towards the nearby UFO catcher, Motoki stuttered, "As for Makoto... I'm scared of her to be truthful..."

"She might be tough but she's such a sweetheart, maybe you're worried that her cooking outshines yours and makes you useless?", strongly yet calmly replied Mamoru as he was trying to get his friend's attention.

"The thing is Mamo... I don't have feelings for women despite getting along really well with them, I'm not interested in their love."

"So you're telling me..."

"Yes, I'm gay", bluntly interrupted Motoki unaware that his friend was right there next to him.

As soon as Motoki gave out his confession, his shoulders relaxed. It was a relief that his bottled emotions were let out to his friend, those emotions that were trapped in years where people wondered whether Motoki had emotions apart from smiling, being the "straight man" or crying as he depersonalised himself to please others. People found him nice yet strange, strange how he can gather the attention of women without doing anything outside of a smile and a friendly chat but did not pursue further into relationships.

Mamoru smirked, "Heh. Well I had that hunch for years... I mean not many men wear aprons."

"I'm really glad that you're okay with it", softly smiled Motoki.

"Yeah, you're my friend and you stuck by me when no one else did."

The talk cheered both of them up, Motoki just wanted someone to talk to for that day while feeling better about himself while Mamoru with a crooked smile knows that his friend finally admitted that he was gay after seeing the signs for so long. In his mind, Mamoru was happy that Motoki was happy and stand by him no matter what.

Motoki with a large grin pointed, "That jacket doesn't suit you!"

"How dare you bash my green jacket Motoki? You don't know anything about fashion!", yelled Mamoru as he pointed towards his beloved green jacket.

"Well I'll join you on the green for a bit of golf if you like."

"I'm not into golf..."

"That means you must be a Lupin fan!"

Suddenly Mamoru's eyes widen like something that Motoki said triggered his thoughts from the past, looking into his eyes did not show anger or any signs of being upset but rather hope and contentment.

Mamoru while closing his eyes nodded, "I actually am Motoki."

"That makes two of us", smiled Motoki as he looked directly to his friend's eyes.

Very sharply, Motoki ran away down the aisles towards the office at the back. As Mamoru put his hand on his chin thinking why did his friend run away like that? About a minute later, Motoki was walking as he was wearing a jacket similar to Mamoru's except that it was in pink and a looser fit. It was literally like Motoki came out of the closet revealing his true self as he strutted towards the sight of his friend and did a twirl around. Very quickly he snapped his fingers on both his hands with one close to reaching the roof while the other was close to the ground as he was singing the lyrics to Sexy Adventure with a smile.

It was the most embarrassing thing that Mamoru has ever saw and he saw some embarrassing things during his time, all he could do was growl to himself while Motoki was singing. The black haired man was tempted to facepalm however he did not want to upset Motoki who was the happiest that he was in years, well ever since he first saw him back at school.

Mamoru while looking away sighed, "No one likes Pink Jacket..."

"I guess that makes me unique, after all The Legend of the Gold of Babylon is my favourite movie of all time", grinned Motoki yet kept his distance as he knew what Mamoru was like.

"You could say that movie describes my life so well", Mamoru replied sarcastically. "Something that was disorganised and seemed edited together by someone who doesn't know what they were doing."

"I would like to know more about how you became a Lupin fan and got the green jacket."

"If you insist."

Out of his green jacket pocket was a small black book, it was a diary that Mamoru was writing about his past to remind him parts that he could remember since he did not have the best memory due to various trauma that happened in his life including his loss of his parents. As Mamoru was opening the book, his friend pulled up a metal chair and sat facing each other.

Motoki in a relaxed way asked, "I know you don't feel comfortable but can you narrate the story please?"

"I'm not an idiot, I've read books before", slyly smiled Mamoru with his eyes lowered ready to tell Motoki his story.


	2. The Man They Called a Miken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What made this chapter hard to do was that there is barely any information about Japanese orphanages apart from negativity that popped up.
> 
> Just a quick note about this chapter (and any future chapters that are in Mamoru's POV): Mamoru doesn't have the best of memories so expect some gaps in terms of what happens. Imagine that he was reading cliff notes from his diary and try to expand but it's like looking into a steamed up window.
> 
> Anyway, the part that he is going to tell is from around 1981 after the car crash.

It was a long time ago, I was in the orphanage. It was fairly small as they weren't many orphans around the area at the time, there were around ten children at most if I remember. It's not like now where they could be up to about 50 people in one, crowded as they shove about 8 people into a small bedroom.

Before the car crash, I don't remember much about my parents even though I do vaguely remember someone perhaps my dad was watching Lupin and I did stay up watching it. Yet all I can remember were blurs, I can't even recall what they looked like. I can't even remember if they were reruns of the first series or the second series that was airing. Thinking about it, if they died then everything that they had all goes to me. I think they owned money to the gangsters and took everything so they put me up for adoption before their deaths.

Anyway, unlike the other children who played around unaware of their lack of social development, I was alone and stayed inside reading books on top of doing my homework. The staff found it frustrating yet upset that I was distant from everyone else, was even quiet towards the staff. I wasn't punished but I could tell from the carers that they hoped to break me. Finding a solution to a problem that doesn't exist.

The problem was that most of the other children were too friendly and just wanted to play. I know you might be thinking Motoki, if they were too friendly then why did I befriend you? Well that's another story for later. It's just that they did not realise the seriousness of the situation and many of them found a long lost relative to look after them or one of the parents wanted them back, a few were actually adopted. If they do stay, then they end up screwed for life.

I remember every week, the carers would take us out when potential parents were hoping to adopt a child. They were brief since it was usually just one family who turns up. Most of the time, at least one was taken away with smiles on their faces but I was left alone with no one to even look at me never mind to take me somewhere else where my mind would have to alter that they were my parents even though they were not. It was soon apparent that since I overheard a conversation from the manager towards one of the carers that I was too old to be chosen. Once you get to six, no one wants to know.

It was about two months since I was first in there that it turned out that I was not the only one who acted alone and cold. It was one Friday afternoon, I was reading a short story called The Moon and Gloves in the reception when I heard a noise. There were footsteps on the wooden floor and one of the carers came towards me. She had blonde hair, it was down to her shoulders and she wore glasses however the rest of her clothes was just a blur.

She asked, "Why don't you go outside? It's a lovely day."

I was tempted to ignore the carer, I mean it had worked so far but a part of me knew that there was a chance that I could be abused since I was alone. Even when I was six, I was observant as I looked at the frown coming from the carer and her eyebrows were lowing as she was getting annoyed.

Luckily for me, I finished the story and walked outside by myself. As I quickly glanced away, I saw the carer smile and go towards the office. I've never been there but I know that's where the staff go and standing outside a few times, I could smell tobacco so they were smoking from their cigarettes. One of them was Mine brand as I remembered one of them holding a pack before she dashed off there.

While the day was not really lovely, there were blue skies with a few clouds around. I saw a few of the children playing around near the swings and running around. I sighed as I did not want to play with them, I wanted to go back inside and read some more books. Sure the orphanage did not receive many books however they did have a selection due to that there was an elderly carer who loved reading. I think she had grey hair and wore a pink dress, she was really into detective stories. Kogoro Akechi, Hanshichi Mikawa, Sherlock Holmes, even Zenigata Heiji.

Even though I didn't speak to her, she always smiled to me. She knew that I was different than the other children. I always seemed to get my clothes repaired and she never complained about me reading her books since she knew that that they were in good hands. Thinking about it, she once told me that I reminded her of her departed husband that was a bit strange... A few times she called me Kazuhiko even if that was not my name.

Anyway, I was outside on the concrete playground. I felt out of place being here and was very close to going back inside when I heard someone, it sounded husky. 

"You seem a bit bright."

I turned around and I saw someone laid on the small grass plot near the maple tree. Unlike the others at the orphanage, he looked and acted different. There was someone, he looked only a couple of years older than me and similarly built except that his chin was thinner and his nose was larger, as in sharper and slightly beaky but not bulgy like many people. Wearing a thin brown jacket, a white T-shirt and most unusual a burgundy cap. Looking at him and my first reaction was that he was American. His accent was not local and neither was his choice of clothes, even back then I knew that it wasn't the fashion of the time, it was more old fashioned, in a way he looked like Joe Yabuki or someone from those American gangster films.

I was not sure what to say to him as I was nervous. Saying hi sounded so false coming from me and I heard it so many times from the other orphans and the staff that it was sickening. I could have just blanked him out and walked away, it was easy enough however there was just something that caught my attention. So I did what I normally do if I was forced to talk and make an observation, very blunt yes but that's how I roll.

"Says someone whose lurking in the shadows."

Suddenly he smirked at me, that was when that he got my sense of humour as I did a crooked smile in return. I came closer towards him as I felt that there was no harm. I could sense that he wasn't a bully, just a loner like me. Besides he would have picked on me or beat me up already, after all my first two months weren't easy with even the girls tripping me up and laughed despite their overly friendly appearance.

I decided to sit down on the grass as he was already laid down. It was either that or hounded by the carers who were busy trying to prepare stuff for later.

As he looked at me and with a friendly look smiled, "Name's Shiranai Miken."

It was an unusual name, I didn't know what Shiranai meant at the time but I do know Miken meant unknown. Like he was abandoned in life just like myself. It seemed that fate was on my side on that day.

I had to reply back to him as he would had to know my name. There is just one problem, I'm not sure what is my name. People kept calling me Mamoru but there was that doubt that it was that name. Like I'm not sure Miken is his real name either. I had thoughts of a name in my head and thought that it was the best time to mention the reoccurring name.

"Endymion", I firmly replied back.

Having a quick look towards his direction, Miken returned with yet another smirky smile. He was given me that vibe, it was different than the carers or the other children.

Miken looked up to the sky and growled, "This orphanage isn't for us."

"Tell me about it", I sighed.

Being here didn't give me much of an opportunity to be yourself or keep yourself to yourself. What with running kids, carers that only wanted to be here because they couldn't get that dream job and a timetable that we had to keep close to. I was lucky that the elderly carer gave me a chance to read otherwise I would be like the rest of the children. No future, lucky to get a job while having that false optimistic vibe. 

After all Motoki, both myself and Miken were realists and for some reason, we felt more mature than anyone including some of the carers. Sheesh, there was an American expat blonde that was so patronising towards me and over excited that the elderly carer told her off, she was too airheaded. I hope that I don't marry someone like that...

Miken muttered, "I know you're a bit shy Endymion but it's fine, I'm the same."

"Yeah, I was wondering why I don't see you with the others", I wondered as I haven't seen him before.

"See this tree and this grass? That's tranquillity right here. You don't get that from running around a playground."

Miken was right as we smiled together, you could lay your back on the grass and look up to the sky. That's all we really do. Kill time. It's the gap that I needed in between school and sleep, to make those empty weekends fly by. Besides I had that feeling that Miken was also shy like myself, there were large gaps when it came to talking as we were thinking what to say.

Later on that day, all the children went to sleep while the adults done their business, it was a basic mattress with one pillow and a thin white sheet but it was enough for a basic rest. I was fast asleep until I felt my body was shaking, I thought that it was a nightmare until I blinked my eyes and saw Miken next to me with a muted smile. I wasn't surprised, I didn't scream. Sure it was unexpected but I had that hunch, he seemed the most mature out of all the people around the orphanage and just wanted to stay up.

He asked, "You're up Endymion?"

"Eh...", I responded as I was half asleep and trying to wake up.

"Come on, let's go downstairs."

I got up from my bed and followed Miken, we were trying to be as quiet as possible. If we were caught we would have got told off as we tiptoeing towards the stairs, walked very slowly down the stairs hoping not to make a creak and crawled from the landing towards what appeared to be a bright light coming from one of the rooms. We slowly opened the door and perhaps by mistake, slowly closed it when we got in.

It was a TV room, where the manager was sat down on a cushioned chair with a smile on his face and as close to the screen as he could get. At first I thought that it was an old TV set however I vaguely remember that it was actually brand new as he bought it himself, it was more like a wooden cabinet that happened to have a TV inside. Pana Color was the brand if I remember correctly. During the day, it was used by the younger children before going to school to watch programmes like Doraemon and later on depending on what show that they liked, it would have been switched on. When we were there at the time, the TV was only on for a couple of hours however it got more use as time went by.

As soon as I heard the gun shot and "Lurpan, Lurpan, Lurpan, Lurpan, Lupin the Third", it caught an interest as Lupin in his Mercedes SSK was zooming in on screen. Miken joyfully called me Lupin so I had to see what the fuss was about and I can see why as I saw guns fired, explosions, Lupin running so confidentially with the spotlights on him and random shots of Fujiko being so sexy. The episode was The Man They Called a Magician.

It was the first thing that I enjoyed outside of reading my books. It was completely different to all the other animated shows that were airing at the time, there wasn't any giant robots like Gundam, juvenile like Urusei Yatsura, disturbing if you think about it like Miss Maicching Machiko, were uplifting or something that had aliens that wanted to destroy the Earth. It was raw, it was edgy, it was intelligent. Looking at Lupin was like looking into a mirror.

I commented while watching the screen, "Fujiko sure is a fine woman."

"More like a fine pain", muttered Miken.

We both quietly laughed as Fujiko was getting attacked and ready to drop her down a river. The more that I watched, the more that I smiled. It was a show made for me, I really liked Lupin especially how calm he was and how he managed to solve the puzzle to reveal the formula as he outwitted Pycal that personally I had doubts when he was flame resistant, bulletproof and using illusions to fool Lupin. I liked Jigen too since he was so laid back. It was like fate saying that this is meant to be. I'm meant to have a friend while Lupin is my thing.

It got towards the end and I saw the manager going towards the television to switch it off, we thought that we better move before he catches us and the plan was that we quickly run up the stairs and straight to bed before he notices. Sadly as we pulled the handle to open the door to our escape, he was getting twitchy and as soon as I opened the door, he turned around and saw Miken. In the corner of my eye as I was ahead, I saw a glare directly towards my new friend with a strong pout on his face.

I went back to bed before getting told off however Miken wasn't as lucky. The next day I saw him with bruises around his chest as he showed me. I did feel guilty that he got beaten up and was going to go back but he told me that it wasn't the first time that it happened to him and wasn't going to be the last. Besides Miken got the last laugh as I saw the manager wobbled as he was walking but blamed it on the sake, he did recover. Both of them did very quickly.

After that we got a bit more wise when it came to sneaking while watching late night Lupin, they used to put it on once a week. We had to prepare our positions as the manager was getting wise and by the end, we had to be really creative on how we watched it even though in my opinion the later episodes got a bit silly. Still it was better than the other shows that they were airing at the time. I even felt sorry for Machiko as strange as it sounds.

We both smiled and enjoyed watching Lupin, the early episodes were gripping. Farewell My Beloved Witch had Linda, a blonde who was tragically experimented and he fell in love with her. For some reason, that episode reminded me of something else, something close who was also a blonde. Then there was A Wolf Becomes a Wolf or something like that where Lupin had to face Goemon, I could tell that from that episode they were changing directors at that point as it went from serious to crazy where Lupin with a sliced up Mercedes SSK was chasing Goemon as they both laughed at each other.

When it comes to memories Motoki, it is hard to remember exactly what happened unless you either wrote it down, made such a positive impact or such a negative impact in your life that it sticks to you. You know that I don't have the best memories and I'm sure if Miken was here, he would have gone more into the details.

Speaking of which, my bond with Miken was growing. What started out as fate, then became Lupin fans then literally being Lupin and Jigen in terms of our friendship. As the months at the orphanage went by, it made me not alone as I had good company. Sometimes I brought him a drink and other times he brought me some advice.

I was still indoors reading books with the elderly carer and was doing my homework but I always spent a few hours with him. It was actually Miken's idea, he wanted me to be the smart guy while he was laid back. He told me while laying on the grass that he knows that he doesn't have much of a future here, he could study like crazy but wouldn't know what he wanted in life.

Miken muttered while looking up at the cloudy sky, "Sometimes what you're good at doesn't translate into a job."

"Well for some reason, I want to be a doctor", I replied with a stern yet with an unease face.

"Let me guess, for the money?"

I nodded straight away, you might not know but doctors are highly paid. We barely had anything to survive, our clothes and what little that we had. Only the ones prime for adoption get to have new clothes while for Miken and I, they were our original clothes to my knowledge. I didn't ask him but I could tell by the condition and the loose stitching in places. Most of our diets lived off brown rice and seaweed and once a week we get either fish or chicken to go with that, it would have been lovely to get good food down us.

Being a doctor is also a sign of being respected however I know and even had acknowledgement back then that the chances of someone like me to end up being a doctor frankly is a pipe dream. Only reserved for the rich and powerful, the ones who could get into Keio University. Yes Motoki-chan, Keio and not KO. It is a lovely thought to help people get better though...

I smiled, "If you ever got into a gang Miken, then I can always pull your bullets out."

"Endymion... I won't join a gang but life is one tough mistress, you never know what's around the corner", sighed Miken as he was shaking his head like he was depressed. 

Even though Miken wasn't academic, he was street smart and was right. We really don't know what's going to happen in life, you could do all the best plans in the world but they often get sidetracked or things out of your control happen. I understand why Miken isn't one for school life, I've never seen him go to a school however he wasn't stupid. I would say Miken has more brain cells that you ever had in your life Motoki.

Maybe Miken joined a gang, maybe he didn't. I don't know but I do know that he was my first friend and for Miken, it was the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Shiranai Miken (or Miken Shiranai in Japanese order) means unknown or unacquainted but his first name not only means unknown but also I don't care. So basically he doesn't care what he wants to be called since his first name is unknown and his second name is unknown.
> 
> Well I was thinking that had Mamoru befriended someone before Motoki, it would have been someone who was more closer to him in terms of personality.


	3. Going Out On the Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in between 1982 to December 1984.

After meeting Miken, my memory gets really bad for a couple of years. All that I can remember was us two laid down on the grass looking at the sky. Some days were very cloudy while others were blue skies. When it was raining, I was inside reading my books while Miken just slouched on the couch. He could slouch on a couch for 365 days a year and he wouldn't complain at the slightest.

It was not to say that time was one complete blur, there were little segments that I could remember.

The school was impressed with my homework as usual but they wanted to push me into a physical activity whether it was baseball, basketball, soccer or golf as they said that I needed to work on my physical body, to be part of a team and to survive lower secondary school or junior high in your simple terms Motoki. The teachers knew that I didn't stand a chance doing sumo or other kinds of wrestling, even martial arts I was considered a laughing stock. I was badly hurt just by a girl performing a move and no Motoki, it's not who you're thinking of either.

So I tried baseball since it is the most popular sport around here. I was the worst pitcher and runner that they ever saw, it was so bad that the coach just laughed while I walked away in a huff. I was upset about this but you know me, I couldn't talk to anyone...

Then came basketball, that was just as bad with the others grabbing the ball before I had a chance. The teachers saw my performance and shook their heads, their were concerned that I would end up in hospital. My pain from trying out was worse than Miken getting beaten up by the manager.

I told Miken about this and all he said was this, "If I weren't around to look after you, you'll be long gone."

Afterwards he slapped me and at first why would he do that to me? We were best friends but then I smirked back as he was smiling at the same time. You know Motoki, both of us had the same kind of humour. If I did that to you, you would scream or cry.

I shrugged, "Guess sports aren't for me."

"Yeah, you have a pathetic track record", replied Miken.

So it basically meant that the TV was getting more use. I groaned when the other orphans want to watch _Urusei Yatsura_ as the carers turned on the TV for them. It was so immature that I went outside with Miken just to get some space. Miken and I fell asleep while they were watching Dr Slump and Ninja Hattori-kun out of boredom. If it wasn't that then it was Captain Tsubasa as soccer didn't appeal to me, not that I could play well at the sport anyway.

As for the girls with them having that idol dream, they were watching shows like Creamy Mami or for a laugh such as The Kabocha Wine. I was doing my homework at the time but I saw them smiling over those and kept glancing on the screen whether it was the magical girl with her cats or the tall strong woman who hanged around a boy who was so scared of her. Hmm... Thinking about, it sounds very familiar...

...

Motoki interrupted as he asked, "Like myself and Makoto?"

Mamoru gave a quick yet firm nod even though Motoki was not that much shorter than Makoto unlike Natsumi and Shunsuke.

...

You know what that meant, Miken and I stayed up whatever the manager was watching. It was strange, had we been more social I'm sure that we would have got along very well however we didn't. For some reason, I couldn't get into Space Adventure Cobra as much as Miken. It might have been down to the setting, sci-fi shows were the rage back then especially with Macross taking off. Anyway, I started going to bed when that I was on and wake up seeing bruises from Miken.

One night, I decided for myself to check it out as I sneaked from my bed towards the TV room and the show just finished. The manager grabbed Miken by the collar of his thin brown jacket, then quickly pushed him to a wall. Left jab, right jab, he was beating Miken as the blows landed onto his chest with no way to defend himself.

I pulled a serious face on the manager as I saw for my own eyes that he was beating up my friend. All over just because he wanted to stay up watching TV, it wasn't like he had anything else to do. It seemed that it caught the attention of Miken though just as the manager delivered another blow to the chest.

Miken smirked, "About time you showed up."

"Just waiting for the right opportunity to pop up", I coldly replied back.

Suddenly the manager stopped and turned around, he hissed at me. Annoyed that someone was there to witness the beating.

He growled, "Go away!"

"Hitting a child just because you want to be left alone with that bottle of sake while watching the good stuff." I shook my head and then smiled, "Maybe you should reconsider or the police will get involved."

Quickly he let go of Miken and instead went straight for me. Jabs towards my chest and even an uppercut as he hit my chin. As I tried to avoid yet fail to avoid the blows, I saw Miken punched his back. The manager turned around looking at him for round 2 however as I was free, I stood on his feet. He hissed at us both and instead decided to go for my upper arms.

All of a sudden, Miken elbowed him and he went down. I kicked his foot and both ran back towards the bedroom. He will blame it on the sake the following morning, like he always does. We were in pain for the next couple of weeks however it was worth it as the manager left us alone. At least for a while...

Then there was _Meitantei Holmes_, a Sherlock Holmes show that was actually pretty well animated to be fair however I complained due to the lighter tone. While I remember the smiles from the other orphans who were watching the show as while a Arsène Lupin homage in the form of Professor Moriarty who I might add only appeared in two novels and not most of the episodes, Inspector Lestrade acting too much like Zenigata and Holmes did not do much detective work. As I read the Sherlock Holmes novels, I just found it childish. Miken and I just laughed while we were sat at the back of the room.

We were told off by the carer and were denied dinner but as we looked at each other, we were not bothered as it gave us an extra half an hour to do something. The question was, what could we do?

We both looked at our clothes and they were wearing away. After all I had the same black top for three years straight with the elderly carer knitting extensions and Miken wanted to look better. There were even holes on his well worn cap. I remember this conversation that we had.

As I looked at him with a serious look, I asked, "Say Miken, do you want to go to the clothing store?"

"I could do with some better clothes Endymion, I envisioned myself wearing a suit", muttered Miken as he looked at his worn sleeves.

I smiled and laughed, "A suit suits you, not that scruffy thing."

Very quickly Miken smirked as he did a small yet sharp nod. I think that he really liked me as I said what I thought was right without sugar coating. As the orphanage was ready to scoff on their brown rice and seaweed, Miken and I left ready to go shopping. There was one issue, we were in a residential area and to get to the clothing store was going to take time. A long time as it turned out.

We figured out by not paying for subway ticket, it would have saved on costs to get decent clothes however as we were walking, the inexperience was taking our toll. We weren't used to walking this far and we both got worried as the sun was setting and the moon was rising.

Miken stopped and shook his head, "Endymion, we've been walking for kilometres and yet to see a clothing store."

"Thinking about it, it was such a stupid idea", I muttered as I was annoyed and my mouth was slanting.

"It's wearing away... You're lucky that you haven't been bullied at school."

Miken was right, the state of my clothes were wearing thin and even I knew the elderly carer won't be able to repair them much longer until it disintegrates. Still we were hungry, even something like brown rice and seaweed looked appetising. I could have done with a good curry but we saved three years worth of money to get these clothes, we needed to look presentable. Besides if we had left over money, we would have got a meal and maybe some entertainment.

It turns out that an hour later we managed to make it to Shibuya and it was completely different than where we were. Bright lights aplenty coming from the white panelled stores, televisions were playing and advertisements everywhere. It was like something from a sci-fi movie. Miken and I stopped at the Scramble crossing and looked up, both with a minuet smile. It was freedom yet at the same time opposite to freedom as consumerism was right in our faces.

We went into a few clothing stores and Miken found a nice suit pretty quickly. A black business suit, a light blue collared shirt and a black tie. He even had enough left over money for some brown shoes and a black broad tipped fedora. My first thought was he looked just like Daisuke Jigen err... Jigen Daisuke, all he was missing was his beard and his magnum. Sorry about the name order Motoki, I was used to Western naming order.

It was a size bigger than he actually was however we knew that these clothes would have to last until our early to mid teens, it was my idea actually and Miken smiled as he agreed with me. It seems that Miken was too forward thinking but I didn't mind, we don't have a long childhood over here.

The clothing stores did not have anything that suited me, I wanted to look smart yet casual. Saying that there were plenty of pink jackets that were on sale Motoki and they were already discounted.

...

Motoki interrupted the story with his eyes lighting up and smiled, "That's where I got my pink jacket from, they were still selling them."

It gave time for Mamoru to have another drink and put the coffee cup back to the table to continue the story with a stronger, less harsh voice.

...

They had them cheap for years Motoki, I remember seeing them at 10 yen and in yearly sales. They couldn't give them away. As I was saying, there had nothing for me. So I walked out of yet another clothing store disappointed and just stood outside leaning towards the metal fence.

Miken sulked and asked me, "What's wrong Endymion?"

All I could do was look at the floor with both of my hands on my chin. Not only were the clothing stores had nothing that I liked, they were expensive, way out of my budget. I needed something, it was getting colder and this threadbare top was feeling the draft. It was heading towards December and that was getting cold, cold enough to wear a coat or at least a thick jacket. I even felt like stealing Miken's suit but looking at him, he was happy in that suit. It really did suit him.

"I went all this way for nothing!", I whined as I was getting frustrated.

Miken in a calm way replied, "Maybe you need some inspiration."

Again, he was right as he looked at me. I really needed some inspiration, I know that a suit like Miken didn't suit me, something like your clothes Motoki don't suit me, even some T-shirt and jeans don't suit me. I needed something that complimented my intelligence.

As I looked at Miken, suddenly a smile was forming from my mouth. A crooked smile. If he was Jigen, then I'll get to be Lupin. He shortly smiled afterwards and we both laughed. After all it was so unexpected that we had to laugh and yes, Motoki I did laugh quite a bit when Miken was around. I wasn't always this cold you know.

Then again it was a spur of the moment, I thought what if I regret looking like Lupin? After all the pink jacket series was airing around this time but that made me look too feminine. Red I'm not sure about and same thing about green.

Very quickly yet casually Miken and I walked towards the nearest department store, now before the days of everything on tape there were two things that you had to do. One was catch an airing and the other was hoping that it made onto Laserdisc or Betamax. Thinking about it, I could have went to the nearest Mandarake and got myself an used issue of Weekly Manga Action. That I did end up doing but not now...

We searched for any copy yet was unable to find anything. It turned out that they were released the following year when someone else joined in with us. Anyway we casually walked towards the music section and it was a completely different story, we found a few Lupin records, cassettes and even a CD!

There was a Lupin cassette with him in his red jacket holding his Walther P38 but looking at the cassette as I picked up realised that it did not suit me. He looked too goofy and very worried. I wanted to be confident, not showing my insecurities and wounds! I put it back.

Nearly all of the Lupin stuff had him in the red jacket and was thinking, it was a bad idea. There was that thought that I had to stay in Shibuya until I found something worth wearing, I was always top of the class so it didn't bother me if I miss a day or two. I could easily catch up at the orphanage.

Until I was flicking through the vinyls and found what seemed to something related to the Castle of Cagliostro, on the front was Lupin bandaged up holding something as he saved a princess. Look how confident that he was! Smiling while relaxing despite being faced with danger. There was another vinyl of the same film that was there as well, one that Lupin was being romantic to the princess.

While Miken wasn't looking as he was busy putting some Lupin III cassettes into his pocket, I looked at the back of the Castle of Cagliostro vinyl and saw Lupin giving a woman a hug. For the first time in my life, my heart felt touched as I did a minuet smile while my eyes were relaxed. If someone like me and Lupin who are as cold as Antarctica can have someone to love, then all hope is not lost even though I couldn't understand it at the time. That ray of sunshine in an otherwise cloudy year.

Miken picked up something that was right at the back of the vinyl section, it looked really old. I was surprised that the store still had it in stock. He showed me a vinyl that had Lupin finally in his green jacket with Jigen next to him. Lupin looked cocky yet serious, it was like looking into a mirror. I quickly put it back knowing what I had to do.

We ran out of the store since we stole some Lupin cassettes and hoping not to get caught. It was a blur on what happened, I'm sure if Miken was here he would have told me more. When we were at the breadline, you would do anything to survive. Anyway, I went into a clothing store, still with my money and had a look around. There were suits, some that were like Miken's while others were like a salary man. I was ready to leave yet another clothing store, one of the last left that we went to and came out empty handed except for Miken.

That was until I got into the jackets and I saw them. There were a pile of green jackets hooked up onto a rail. First thing that I did was went towards them and tested the quality. They were soft yet very sturdy, I even picked up a sleeve and looked towards the stitching. Not a single pull or gap there, it was high quality. I decided to try one on, it was a few sizes larger than what I would normally pick. It was a calculation, a risky one though at my age of how large that I was going to be within the next 10 years or so.

I looked in the mirror, I didn't see a failed orphan who was not sure of his name and his only friend was as equally an outcast, no... I was Lupin. Lupin the 3rd. He's a nice man but he's cold. Just like me.

There was a sales assistant who was female, blonde and wore glasses. She looked like the carer who told me to go outside, I wonder if it was the same person. After all her body language was identical and I haven't saw her a few weeks after being friends with Miken. Maybe she got her dream job after all. Anyway she approached me while I was looking into the mirror.

The sales assistant in a gentle tone asked me, "Are you sure that you want it in that size? There are other sizes that would fit you better?"

I ignored the advice from the sales assistant, she doesn't understand that I would be wearing this jacket for a long time. It's who I am, a cocky intelligent person with a heart of gold deep down who happens to be a Lupin fan. As I turned around, I gave her a nod and she smiled back even though she covered her mouth as she did a gentle chuckle. Whether she laughed because I was cute or more accurately I was a joke, I didn't know.

I tried a yellow tie to really emulate the Lupin look however as I put it on, I could feel my throat rub against the material of the tie. Guess that I was too forward thinking and had to wait a few more years until I could wear one. So I regretfully had to put it back however it was a benefit since I saved myself 1000 yen, I could still look like Lupin yet unique enough to be myself. Something that I was struggling back then and even now.

The price was 12,333 yen, you might think that is a lot and it was quite expensive however everything was expensive in the 1980s. Bubble economy and all. It was reduced from 15,000 yen though and that's how much that I had, plus clothes are costly especially if you want something that lasts.

As you can see Motoki, it had paid off. It fits perfectly.

...

Motoki gasped, "I didn't expect something like that to be both expensive and meaningful."

"Yeah and you with your 10 yen jacket", chuckled Mamoru.

...

Very quickly as soon as I paid for my green jacket, I saw the sales assistant dropped to the floor. It was strange and out of fear, I ran out of the store. Thinking about it now, I don't think she had any sudden health problems, it sounded like an attack. I think that I heard something like a baseball bat being used and I know that it wasn't Miken as he was outside. Besides it happened just too suddenly for him to be involved, it's not like he could teleport.

We got our clothes yet we still had some money left over so we went to the nearest restaurant and got ourselves a meal. The first restaurant we went to was closed however heard gunfire in there, the second only served seafood and we looked at the menu. There was only one item left, octopus mixed with peppers so I literally ran away when I saw that on the menu. According to Miken, the waiter giggled and said "That's Lupin all right".

The third restaurant after checking that it was not owned by gangsters however had a good menu. I chose the curry while Miken had a wagyu beef steak. It was absolutely delicious, it was the best food that we ever tasted, it was like eating gold. If we died tomorrow, it would worth it for a meal like that. The staff all smiled at us, Miken smiled, I smiled, it was unexpected.

We still had money left over so we went to Mandarake and had a look, it was shortly before closing time however the staff had one look at us and it kept open until we left. I vaguely remember that they had black hair and glasses like they were otaku. I got myself an issue of Weekly Manga Action for something like 10 yen and a mook of Lupin the 3rd, yes the green jacket of the first series with the episodes that I watched and the first that I missed out on. Miken not only picked up a different issue of Weekly Manga Action but a much later issue but also picked himself up a _Ashita no Joe_ comic. He said that boxing might be an alternative if something happens to me as he said in that dry tone.

Miken groaned, "Let us catch a train ride home, you moaned your way walking."

"Says the man who just lays on the grass all day", I bitterly growled back.

We did get to the subway and spent 400 yen to get back, it was much quicker. Only took us around 15 minutes. As I sat down on a seat looking at the metallic floor and Miken took up three seats because he's Miken, I heard a sombre yet seductive voice.

"Hey handsome."

I turned around and saw a woman, she had short brown hair with a pink headband on her front. It was quite classy and feminine what she was wearing as she wore a dark pink coat with a light pink dress. I was uncomfortable, I wasn't ready for love. I didn't know what love was so I shook while my mouth dropped as in a panic. Then she blinked her eyes and saw those blue irides as she came right near my face.

She asked, "Where are you off to?"

"Azabu-Juban", grunted Miken as she moved her head towards his direction.

Oh Miken... Saying that you're off to Azabu-Juban is like saying that you're a hemp addict. It was still a time when people mocked you when they were telling you that you came from there unlike now where it is developing more class due to the American expats. Maybe Miken was an expat? It was why I lied that I came from Chiba or if I live somewhere in Minato, it was Shibakoen. Azabu-Juban and all of Azabu really was considered an embarrassment. I literally facepalmed when he said that.

I quickly and coldly spoke, "Just passing through."

The woman smiled back. It was strange, before I had this jacket no one noticed me but then again I didn't want to be noticed. Now that I'm wearing my green jacket, people are complimenting me outside of my homework.

She smiled, "Look... I know you're shy but it's okay, you're cute just like Lupin. Anyway, I'm off there too. Got a date with someone at Arisugawa Park."

Literally as soon as she said that, I had a quick glance at Miken and I saw him wipe off the sweat from his forehead looking relieved. I felt a bit pleased myself that she wasn't lusting for me, she was twice my age!

It was getting really late at night or maybe it was a really early morning and we finally came back to the orphanage, we sneaked in through a window that had a loose hatch and climbed in. It wasn't like there was much to steal, apart from the TV. We tipped toed around the floor and we saw the manager who was still up as he was stumbling around the orphanage with a bottle of sake in his hands.

That was it, we were caught. We were going to get beat up and how badly, we didn't know but it would have took a while for me to heal.

He grunted, "Ugh... what do you want?"

Like he was jerking, he looked up and saw us. With a quick smash, the bottle of sake dropped from his hands to the ground in shock. He rubbed his eyes and wondered out of disbelief.

"Lupin? Jigen?"

We were not disguised but our new clothes fooled the manager thinking that we were them, he stumbled around hinting that he drank too much sake. Outside of the empty bottle that was already broken.

He pointed at us and growled, "Eh... You... stole... my... Fujiko..."

I quickly shifted towards my right and likewise Miken shifted to his left avoiding the punch, he wobbled across trying to adjust his balance however he was failing as his shoulders kept moving from his upper to his lower position and back rapidly. He tried again with the punch, one that was more of a jab but again missed as he was targeting the air rather than us.

On the spur of the moment, both Miken and I pushed the manager so we could get to the bedroom to sleep. Thud, he went straight down as he leaned back but due to the alcohol and that he was near a wall moved forward to the wooden floor.

To think if we didn't get new clothes that night, we would have been beaten up to death. My green jacket was my lucky escape.

...

Motoki gently cried, "I will never ever bash your jacket again, it's such a story."

As Motoki was wiping his eyes with a tissue in happiness, Mamoru looked downwards towards his coffee cup. The look on his face knew that the next part of the story that he was going to tell is something much darker. Something that devastated Japan so much that it was not just him that it affected.


	4. The Woman Called Makoto Kino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to unfortunate circumstances from this chapter to Chapter 16, it is going to be pretty rough almost like a first draft in places. Not completely happy so if they change in the future, there might be some additions and tweaks.
> 
> It was either left a story completely unfinished at Chapter 3, uploaded the finished full chapters meaning 3/4 of the story get cut out (Chapters 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, Chapters 5, 7, 9, 12, 13, 14, 15 have a structure and are partial/mostly complete) or a story that has a rough guideline with some chapters being much shorter while others are longer. I chose the latter option.
> 
> Anyway, this story was set early 1985 and more precisely 13th August 1985.

1985\. Such a big year in Japan. A space probe was sent out, the World's Fair happened and the worst event happened in our modern history. Something so bad that it caused a lot of people to be in pain, except for you for some reason...

Miken and I were now established as best friends taking in the forms as Lupin and Jigen. I was reading the mooks of various Lupin the 3rd Part 1 episodes over and over again. Even the elderly carer took notice as she told me about Arsène Lupin, the original French gentleman thief and how she had almost the full collection. Well ones that existed that got translated into Japanese that is.

She brought me a couple of the early books to try and I read them outside while Miken was laid on the grass as usual. It was pretty interesting, I know you don't read books Motoki but he was one clever person. How he lured Inspector Ganimard as he was disguised as Bernard d'Andrèsy yet got the jewels and the woman. He even managed to foil Sherlock Holmes to the point of a joke.

Also I didn't realise that One Chance for a Prison Break was a parody of The Escape of Arsène Lupin, no wonder that episode was good. Yes, I am also aware that episode was based on a manga chapter too.

Anyway I've managed to read the books that she gave me within a few weeks and I thanked her causing her to smile. Hmm... I might disguise myself as him one day, maybe if I ever went to a ball.

The year was so far, so good. Apart from the physical side in my studies that were lacking, my academic scores were the best. Also the best ever that was done by an orphan however I got no praise. Not that I wanted any, anyway. The teachers say if I keep this up, getting to Keio University should be a piece of cake and they were very surprised to say that.

It was also the start of developing both an interest in humanities and English, the former I wanted to do as a general subject while English was because of Lupin. I know it sounds weird but it is logical in your terms. 

While watching and reading Lupin, they have many English loanwords. Charlie Corsey for instance was singing in English, Lurpan the Third rather than _Rupan Sansei_. There seems to be some inspiration from James Bond, Westerns and from little that I know, MAD Magazine. Apart from the character being part French, there isn't much French influence about the series.

By August 13, it all changed... Even back then, I knew thirteen is an unlucky number. It was strange how the manager went to bed early and peacefully the night before, as evidence with Miken's late night watching and how the TV was off. Even the remote was not there meant that it was serious.

Then when I went to school, I discovered that it was closed. My first thought was that the first time in my life that I got a date mixed up however there was a notice on the door saying that it was closed due to "staff illness". It was unusual, I thought how could the entire faculty got poorly? A few teachers I can understand and if they have substitutes but not the entire school.

Unusually Miken was waiting for me outside the grounds, I usually go to school myself so it was a surprise that he came. Maybe he was finally bored laying on the grass all day.

Miken smiled, "Maybe it's a sign Endymion."

"Heh, it's the first time that I've known for you to be near a school", I smirked as I looked directly towards my friend.

Very quickly Miken laughed and then walked towards me as I stood still, a bit perplexed about the events and how they end up. I put my hand on my chin as I was trying to think of a possible explanation. Food poisoning? A shootout last night?

Miken growled, "Well we might as well go around the town then."

It was one strange day, we were walking around our local area but the restaurants were closed and many of the stores were shut tight, only thing that I can recall that were still open were convenience stores as I got a can of Pepsi for Miken. Went towards Shibuya and again, something was not quite right... The TVs only had the news on and they kept showing the plane crash with a possibility that all 524 people had died. We were very disappointed that our shopping trip to spend our remaining yen was a failure.

Still it was pretty serious, I noticed that people were spooked. They tried to live their lives as normal but they were scared, even somewhere like Shibuya. So we thought that we had to go back and we did.

We took a wrong turn somewhere and suddenly there was a delinquent gang right in front of us. There were three boys and a girl, they wore black school uniforms with gold buttons on them. The leader had a Pompadour hair style similar to what Lupin had in the first chapters of the manga and was the only way to stand out from the others. As for the girl, she had a typical sailor fuku school uniform. Basically if Makoto had black hair and wore the usual clothes rather than her special white top and brown skirt combination. We were out matched.

Yet there was a surprise, Miken went towards the leader and punched him right at the face unexpectedly. I didn't know he could do that while I was trying to avoid the blows from the others and the girl as they tried punching and kicking me.

As soon as Miken tipped his hat, the leader ran away from us in fear with the other two boys following him when he growled. I really liked that Miken huffed towards the female delinquent despite that her eyes were focused on him as she found him cool. I vaguely remember that she wanted to be with him but he shook his head. It was a bit of a rush to remember exactly so I'm sorry about that.

We returned to the orphanage and we had a few extra orphans, it wasn't anything new as the manager told us that there was a plane crash that happened so expect some more in the future as he sighed. The orphanage was struggling at this point financially as the manager was running out of his own money and the elderly carer has been paying the bills so I'll imagine that we would either move so I'll be alone from Miken or on the streets.

There was someone who did stand out among the others, she had a green and brown checkered dress, was a brunette and she had a ponytail with some green beads in her hair. It was the cutest face that I've seen. There was something about her, she was like Miken and I. Felt like she didn't belong here.

It was strange, I smiled towards her but I did notice something. She went towards every single orphan but they either were scared of her and ran away, ignored her or for the couple of older orphans crossed their arms and growled. No matter whether they were boys or girls, no one wanted to be with her. I saw her sulk with her head down and she was going to cry... She felt so innocent.

Then she went as her last option towards us and tried to smile, I tried to smile back.

Miken chuckled, "Sounds like Endymion has a girlfriend now."

"You look like Lupin and Jigen", replied the girl.

We both gasped, how did she know about Lupin and Jigen? She must have been eight years old. Sure we was introduced to the series younger than intended, I was six and Miken was seven however it was not too long ago when the red jacket was in peoples mind and the green jacket was repeated. On the other hand Part 3 was still airing with The Legend of the Gold of Babylon, she would have recognised you rather than myself. It must be The Castle of Cagliostro and I think it only just came out on Laserdisc.

I know Lupin is popular here but for her to know us must mean that she was aware of it from her parents, I don't think she had any friends. Considering that the orphans gave her the cold shoulder, she was just like us. Friendless and outcasts.

I asked, "We do, what's your name sweetheart?"

"Makoto", she replied.

...

It was a shock for Motoki as he gasped, "Wait... wait... wait... You knew Makoto that far back?"

"Yeah I did Motoki, I can tell the look on your face that she didn't tell you", noticed Mamoru as he leaned closer and did a minuet smile.

"What she went though must have been upsetting for her."

...

Normally the boys and the girls sleep at different rooms however since the orphanage was getting full, Makoto had to sleep with the boys. It was my idea for her to sleep in between Miken and I. Last thing that I wanted was someone to have their puberty kick early lusting for her especially at her age. Besides ironically enough, nearly everyone was scared of her for some reason. I don't know why...

I could hear her cry, it's the first time that I saw someone cry and it was unusual. There she was with lots of love with loving parents only for life to harshly take it away from her. I just felt that I had to do something, maybe I was just confused that night.

I got my green jacket and put it on top of her, it would have been large enough so it would have felt like a blanket to her. I couldn't get any sleep that night so I sat next to Makoto and was stroking my jacket. As for why I done that, it was so that for one she could sleep for what was a tragic day for her and two so she felt warm and loved in a place where you never get those things.

For some reason, she was making me smile and not a crooked one that I normally do, it was soft. It felt weird in all honesty but I met Miken out of fate and I met Makoto out of fate too.

...

Makoto sniffed, "I never knew Mamoru was that sweet and caring for me."

"Mako-chan, I never knew that you was here", replied Motoki as a surprise as he heard a certain deep and strong yet depressed voice. He couldn't see her anywhere.

"Oh... I was just playing Virtua Fighter 2 and was listening to his story. Now I know why he acts like he does..."


	5. It's Time to Take a Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to watch bits of Pink Jacket and all I can say... Motoki would fit there like a glove, like a glove.

Mamoru was going to continue the story except he could feel his throat getting hoarse as he rubbed it with his hands and heavily coughed from the most that he ever spoke to someone in his life, probably the most that he'll ever get to talk in his life. Seeing this, Motoki got up from his seat and went off with the coffee cup to get a refill. A free refill.

Five minutes later as Mamoru sat quietly, Motoki returned with a smile wearing a white chef's hat. As soon as his green jacketed friend had a look, he looked the other way out of embarrassment. Knowing this, Motoki removed the hat and put it on the table along with the coffee cup as he sat back down.

Motoki with his eyes lighting up asked, "It is okay if I told you how I became a Lupin fan while you rest your voice?"

Almost straight away Mamoru nodded as he grabbed his freshly filled coffee cup ready to have a drink, he gave it a long sip and put the up back towards the table.

...

Okay, it was before you met Makoto. Something that I didn't know until now. It was back in school and while I did okay at school, I did have some problems when it came to others. Not out of shyness though.

My parents were concerned that I wasn't masculine enough, my dad mostly even though my mom was worried that I didn't have a romantic crush. Sure, I had people to talk to at school and wasn't like you with just Miken but none felt really close. It was more "Hiya, how's your day, I hope you do well, bye".

My dad in his wisdom thought that the only way to act manly was to have a role model however the family didn't really have many men, just myself and him. He was also busy working as a detective at the local police station and people found him a bit strange like myself.

We went through some well known people at the time however he was disappointed that there was no ideal role model as they were either female or was a foreigner like Harrison Ford. It wasn't like his day when you had actors like Toshiro Mifune or Sonny Chiba to look up to and yes Mamo, I said them in Western order as I know you like that. Even in baseball, we couldn't find a person even if the Seibu Lions kept winning and it was always on.

He remembered that it had to be someone who liked his women sexy yet classy. Going back to his days, he remembered just the person. Lupin. In his younger days, he used to get issues of Weekly Manga Action and read about his tales but he threw them out when he got married to my mom. It was actually because of Inspector Zenigata was why he became a detective.

I thought that sounded okay, I could give it a try. There was a problem, there were no copies of the manga available. You already knew about the lack of availability of Part 1 and 2 as tape recorders were only just became a thing. Luckily for us, we got a TV guide and Part 3 was going to be on TV. I was going to watch Lupin!

I had my first ever crush Mamo... It was Jigen. When I saw him for the first time, I thought wow! His rugged hair, those dreamy eyes, that smile, his cool poses, his hat. I could do anything to be in his arms.

I loved it. The chase around San Francisco, Lupin dealing with Starmow, crashing into a fast food joint, Zenigata and Lupin fooling about. I think I missed a bit, I was having my dinner about half way through the episode so I don't know what it was all about. I tried to watch some more episodes but there was baseball...

One night when my dad wasn't busy, he took a look at the new series and he yelled as he dropped the remote to the floor.

To his outrage, Lupin wasn't wearing a green jacket like yourself or even the red jacket but in pink. He looked at the animation and snarled, also snarled by the lack of edge or sexiness but that wasn't all... The sexual overtones got to him, he did not like gay people at all as he was always traditional. A man must love a woman so they can have offspring and be happy, like himself and my mother.

My dad growled, "Motoki..."

"You told me to watch Lupin!", I shouted back.

"I did but I wasn't expecting that! What next, Lupin and Zenigata naked together in a room somewhere?"

Literally as soon as he said that, there was a scene where Lupin with a smile was outside of a machine where Zenigata was naked as he was covering his privates, he was completely embarrassed over the thing like Lupin was really happy that he got to see Zenigata in the buff.

I remember Lupin saying as he was talking to the audience, "Please enjoy this, it's for free."

It made me laugh and cheered me up from a bad day at school, not bad bad but I got teased just because I helped a girl with her lunch. She was hungry and since her family was really busy, they forgot to make her a bento box and gave her my lunch.

...

Mamoru noticed that there was an inconsistency between the parts that Motoki just mentioned.

As he raised his hand, Mamoru muttered, "Hold up... If I know my Lupin and I do, those were two different episodes."

"Oh... I'm sorry Mamo, you know Part 3 was all over the place. I was rarely able to catch the episodes at the time", shyly replied Motoki as he was caught off guard.

"Heh, it's like the network didn't want to air the episodes."

"Well did you watch any?"

"The beginning of The Treasure Smells of Conspiracy, well the first five minutes. Lupin is so like you. The cheery grin, the pose, the silly stuff that you say."

Motoki blushed by the description that Mamoru gave out, he loved the compliment and getting a compliment from Mamoru was pretty rare. So much so that he wondered whether Mamoru loved him deep down. The cold Green Jacket wanting the friendly Pink Jacket.

...

Anyway my dad took a look at Lupin and took a look at me, then he switched off the TV with his fury. We were all there, me, my mom and my sister to witness it.

Unazuki bluntly explained, "Dad, if Motoki prefers men to women let him do it. I want my brother to be happy."

"Sorry I don't want to live in a household where there's too much women influence and I don't want my son, my only son to grow up being a homosexual", grumbled my dad as he crossed his arms and looked away.

I could tell that he was upset but Lupin was making me feel happy, I loved his smile. It was heartwarming and when I get older, I want to be just like him. Only not a thief.

Suddenly he grabbed me by my collar, it was the first time in my life that I really felt scared as he pushed me towards the wall. I didn't know what he was doing to do, he could have punched me, he could have strangled me. I could feel his breath, his anger and I saw those eyes. They were colder than even you Mamo.

Luckily my mom saw it and screamed, "No! What are you doing?"

He had a quick look towards her and let go of me. With a huff he stormed out, I never saw my dad ever again after that. Then I cried, I cried because I felt like I screwed up their marriage just because women don't attract me romantically.

My mom smiled, "It's okay Motoki, you can watch whatever you want. You are who you are."

"I screwed up your marriage...", I sighed as I looked towards my mom.

"Oh no you didn't, your dad just has some bad luck and the long shifts at work don't help either."

"I can't help it if I'm attracted to Jigen and really liking Lupin."

"I know... It might change in the future but for now enjoy watching Lupin." My mom smiled and then she sulked, "Besides your dad hasn't been romantic for years, I'm only staying with him for the money."

After that, I didn't feel upset. I knew that my mother and my sister would be there for me. I gave my mom a hug and she really loved it.

My mom breathed out, "Oh and Motoki, I've been watching it myself too. I do like that Lupin isn't being lusting for Fujiko all the time."

"Who's Fujiko?", I asked as she didn't appear in many episodes that I've seen.

"A strong woman who has brown hair, you might see someone like her some day." 

They took me to the premiere of The Legend of the Gold of Babylon as my mother watched the trailer during another movie that she was watching at the cinema and she knew straight away that I wanted to go. I absolutely adored the movie, both my mom and Unazuki knew that but everyone else grumbled throughout. 

When I walked out, I had a smile on my face. I wouldn't mind talking to the women that Lupin encountered, I would have liked to be friends with them. I really enjoyed the movie.

The same couldn't be said for the others, they complained about the animation, they complained about the story that was too out there, they even complained about the bike chase between Lupin and Zenigata a part that I quite liked.

I shouted, "Best movie ever!"

Everyone else was mad as they threw whatever they had in their hands whether they were used tissues, pens, the program of the movie, even picked up their shoes, they all threw them directly at me. I knew that they were disappointed but to take it out on me was too much.

...

Mamoru smirked, "I would have joined them and so would Miken."

"You're so cold Mamo...", sighed Motoki as his eyes lowered towards the table.

...

Anyway I got home and my mom wet me a towel has she saw all the marks that were on my face. She was scrubbing all the damp spots, mud and ink. My mom was always gentle when it came to cleaning and it was making it better.

My mom advised, "I think it's best to keep Lupin to yourself."

"Why?", I asked as I wanted to know.

"I don't want to see you getting hurt like tonight."

I nodded, it was disappointing but it was for the best. I know how much my mom loves me and protects me.

After that I only managed to catch a few episodes, the last one that I can recall was where Inspector Zenigata was getting adopted into a family as Lupin wanted to steal something. I really enjoyed that episode, I smiled throughout and even Unazuki loved it even though she was getting into High School Kimengumi at the time.

Until you confessed with you being a Lupin fan, I hid my fandom away and became a really closet fan. Meaning that unless someone wanted to watch Lupin, I kept well away. Besides apart from Part 3 and The Legend of the Gold of Babylon, the rest was more casual.

Still there was something that came out of it, Unazuki bought me two things for my birthday. A vinyl of Manhattan Joke and the Laserdisc of The Legend of the Gold of Babylon. I gave her a massive hug and she smiled back knowing that she did a really good thing for me. After that moment, I treat my sister very special. On the rare chance that she got bullied, I was there to talk to them. Sure I got punched a couple of times but most of the time, they listened to me.

Even though I never saw my dad again, my mom gave me some money that came directly from him. There was a disused building, both my sister and I decided to take over as a business. She handled the cafe above while I decided to run the game center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The episode Mamoru was referring to was Episode 10 aka The Scheme to Get Lupin's Treasure where it opens with Lupin trying to cook with a chef's hat while disturbing Goemon's meditation.


	6. Flowers and Storms and a Makoto Kino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find it strange that with just two words that needed to be changed went from a Lupin Part 2 episode to describe Makoto in a nutshell...

The next morning I was grouchy due to the lack of sleep and straight away, I marched to school on sleep deprivation and again, it was closed due to "staff illness". There was a follow up note saying that it would be back to normal on the Monday with extra classes to make up for the rest of the week, normally I don't have that much time off but I figured that the staff who were affected by the plane crash were still grieving. I also heard rumours that the headteacher died on the plane crash however it turned out to be false.

Just like yesterday, Miken was outside of the school buildings and just stood about watching me with a smile. I went away from the door and headed towards him.

Miken smirked, "I still think it's a sign."

"Shut up Miken!", I shouted back as I waved my hand.

I didn't mean to shout at Miken but I was just so tired. Since I was tired, we went straight back to the orphanage and I was so tired that I forgot that I wasn't wearing my green jacket as Makoto was still sleeping. I'll imagine since she was affected that they would have let her off school.

Anyway, we went back to our bedroom and Makoto was still there. I went towards her and put my green jacket back on. It turned out as soon as I done that, she woke up in a panic. It was completely different than she was used to.

She stressfully asked, "Where's mom? Where's dad?"

We really didn't want to tell her the bad news... We really didn't. I might have forgotten about how my parents died and Miken never mentions anything about the past either, Makoto remembers and her wounds were going to open. We could have lied saying that they went somewhere but she was just like us, an outcast orphan shoved aside to be forgotten.

I stuttered, "You see..."

"Your parents died on the plane crash Makoto", bluntly replied Miken.

She started to softly cry with her eyes closed and tears on my green jacket, I pouted when they landed on there but Miken shook his head and very luckily, the tears soaked quickly so it wasn't stained.

I had to lie, I just had to. I know Makoto doesn't like lies, I know that but we had to comfort her and I know that this orphanage isn't the place for that. We looked at her and felt that we needed to do something as the closest thing to Lupin and Jigen.

I smiled, "They told us that they loved you so much that they got us to look after you."

It sounded so corny but I saw yesterday where none of the other orphans wanted her to help or be her friend, I really wanted to help her. I don't know why.

"I know that you're lying but at least you're trying your best to comfort me", sulked Makoto.

See what I mean? She's like a walking lie detector even at that age.

I corrected myself, "Yeah it was a lie but your parents loved you so much isn't a lie and you know that."

She nodded as she understood, she knows that her parents were special to her and they tucked her in at night, something that we can't do.

"I know that you're going to be in pain Mako but you're not the only one who lost their parents from a crash. My parents died on a train and Endymion here lost his from a car crash", explained Miken as he removed his hat and put it on his chest.

I could hear her sniffing her nose. It was also the first time that Miken told me a bit about his past, perhaps the only thing that he had mentioned to my knowledge. Anyway Miken got out of his coat pocket a tissue and gave it to her as she wiped her tears and blew her nose.

Makoto anxiously spoke, "I'll be all alone at the apartment..."

Our eyes lit up and Miken's hat was raised up. You know like when Jigen gets a surprise, you could see his eyes? Just like that.

"You have an apartment?", asked Miken.

Makoto just nodded while making a "mmm... hmm..." type of noise, when she nods it looks pretty cute.

I requested, "Can you take us there? We don't mind having a look."

I was tempted to say "Lucky You" and would have done but not in front of Makoto, I had to be a nice man. I could see Makoto smile and I know just the feeling. Same thing for Miken. She knows that she has friends now.

We got into the apartment and it felt like a greenhouse with so many plants. Two were hanging from the ceiling, a tree next to her bed with a blue duvet and a minty green pillow as well as countless plant pots by the windowsill. It was a strange sight and her apartment still remains one of my strongest memories of the past.

Miken asked what I was going to say, "What's with the plants?"

"They... make... me... feel... better...", stuttered Makoto as she struggled to look at us.

I could tell that she was a nature girl and I don't blame her, seeing those plants made me feel better too. I don't know why. She picked up a plant pot from the table and inside was a pink rose.

Makoto smelt the rose and softly smiled, "It's my favourite."

I can see why, it looked beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful thing that I ever saw and I softly smiled back to Makoto who was also beautiful, not as much as the rose though. I can tell Miken wasn't bothered as he just stood there.

I put my hand on her shoulder and I can tell that she was feeling better. I know that she was still crying, I could see it pouring down her ducts towards her cheeks. I know it was going to take a while for Makoto to adjust for the loss, if at all. I had to be more of a friend to her but I just didn't have the love signals.

There was a fairly modern TV and there was also a tape player, not even the orphanage had one of those however I could not see any films while looking around the TV or on the shelves. I did see a couple of tapes with some handwriting, it just said "Lupin III." That must be how Makoto was aware of Lupin and how she recognised us.

Makoto shrugged, "I've never watched them, my parents got them from Italy."

This means that it is already interesting, Makoto's parents must have travelled the world and they must have recorded some episodes while they were over there. Even though I didn't know this at the time, Italy uses a different TV standard than we do Motoki. They use something called PAL while we use something called NTSC meaning that it wasn't exactly compatible with each other, something that we discovered when I put the tape in.

I groaned, "Great, it's in black and white..."

"I guess Lupin is older than your parents", joked Miken.

We knew straight away Lupin was in colour since we watched them so we stopped and ejected the tape, I saw Makoto started to cry as she thought that we were switching off the TV.

I comforted her, "It's okay Makoto, we're just trying to figure it out."

"Yeah, this is new technology to us", growled Miken.

Right below the tape was another, again said "Lupin III" but this time it said "NTSC Conversion". We didn't know what it meant, we thought that it was a different series or a special that we never heard of. So I grabbed the tape and put it into the VHS player, as soon as it was in the machine we pressed play.

That must have done the trick because Lupin was in colour and it was different than the one that Miken and I watched. It was different than your Part 3. It was the red jacket, Part 2, Second Series, Shin Lupin, whatever you called it. The show that made Lupin mainstream.

Right at the start Makoto smiled yet Miken and I groaned, it sounded like a love song for an intro. I missed "Lurpan the Third" or "P38, Machine cries".

We couldn't understand a single word that they were saying, I kept hearing "_Lupen_", "_Gammon_", "_Margo_" or was it Mako and "_Zaza_" as well as "_Cosa_" and "_Accidente_" but at least Jigen was Jigen. The voice acting was different, Lupin sounded like a cartoon as he was happy and over the top, Zenigata was strong yet not as gravelling and I couldn't tell much difference between Mako and Mako. This was before the strong deep worried voice that we all know today.

Since I couldn't understand it, I was pulling a Miken as I laid on the couch. He actually growled and hissed at me for copying him but then I chuckled so he ended up sitting down on the floor with his arms folded. Well I was tired and needed to rest. Despite that, I could see both Miken and Makoto being happy. They were quiet yet relaxed while watching.

Due to that they were in Italian, I didn't know what the episodes were called but I can recall one was where Lupin and Zenigata were at the desert and they were tied up together. 

I could hear her giggle and yes, Makoto does laugh. It not often happens but when it does, it can make you feel better.

Another was where there were two women and Lupin had to take a photo of them since they were linked to treasure. Then there was one where Lupin got shot by Puma I think his name was, everyone came to be with Lupin. 

The last one was The Rose and the Pistol, a case where I guessed the title because the Italian words were close to the English words, even back then I knew the words for rose and pistol for English, this was before I came better at the language. It was surprising really, both Miken and Makoto loved the episode. I guessed for Makoto it was the rose with the romance and for Miken it was the duel between Lupin and Jigen. She was the rose and he was the pistol.

We turned off the TV and ejected the tape as we watched all the episodes that were put on. There was another tape there saying "Lupin III Albatross NTSC Conversion" but we ended up watching that another day. I can recall that one being Makoto's favourite episode.

...

Makoto chirped, "Yeah Mamoru's right, that is my favourite."

"I have to watch that one day", thought Motoki as he put his finger on his chin.

Mamoru chuckled, "It's might be too scary for you Motoki, after all Fujiko's just like Makoto here in that episode."

Very quickly Motoki gulped at the thought then shook his head, he was scared of Makoto and he knew it.

...

Before leaving, she stood up next to us and pulled my green jacket. Normally I would have shouted but for Makoto, I'll make an exception for her.

Makoto asked, "Can I be friends with you?"

"Sure Mako, you're like a little sister to me", nodded Miken.

I smiled, "Yeah Makoto. You have something that we don't have that we need, warmth and you provide it."

She then blushed but only a gentle one, not the kind that you get from Jigen Motoki.

Makoto gently advised, "I know you're tired Endymion, you can rest next to me when we come back."

We were walking back to the orphanage when our luck was running out. It was that gang that Miken sorted out the day before, well they had returned and brought in a different leader. This time he spiky blonde hair and eyelashes wearing a purple suit, it was like something out of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.

To make matters even worse, it heavily rained as we could feel the precipitation going onto our clothes and there were storm clouds. It even thundered as I heard the bellows and we thought it was our stomachs wanting food.

The leader muttered, "Lupin's so outdated."

The leader pushed me towards the ground directly to my chest and I had problems getting up. Miken was trying to avoid the blows as he ducked and managed to punch one of the gang members on the arm. I could see Makoto getting really upset as she closed her eyes crying but instead of screaming, I could sense anger as her mouth was trembling then I could hear teeth gritting. As soon as her eyelids opened up when it was lightning, her eyebrows were down and looked directly at the leader with a deadly stare.

Makoto shouted, "You've picked the wrong day to mess with me!"

The gang just laughed but Makoto was having none of it, she went directly towards the leader and kicked him by the groin, he whelped in pain and was hopping around. Then she punched straight towards him with a jab directly to the face.

I've never seen anything like it as I was scratching my head, something as cute and innocent as Makoto fought back with vengeance. The storm must have unleashed her power as I finally managed to get up from the road.

While she was beating the leader with her fists with the blows to his face, I saw something dropped to the ground from the sky. I pick it up and it was a Walther P38. The same gun that Lupin uses and I did a crooked smile while avoiding the female gang member as she was trying to kick me.

I had the upper hand as I pointed the gun towards her and she gulped as Makoto stopped beating up the leader and was heavily breathing in and out.

I grumbled, "You gangs are all the same, so predictable."

"Okay Okay! I was only in this gang to be cool and really just to see that hunk again", the female gang member replied at a stressed tone.

I chuckled as I know that she was referring to Miken but he just growled at her.

As soon I saw the leader running towards his motorbike, I wondered whether the P38 had any bullets so I aimed directly towards it and fired it. There was a bullet and it went straight to the gas can, all of a sudden it exploded. It had seemed to take out the gang leader and one of his friends so they wouldn't be bothering us again. While we did encounter a few gangs later, by then Miken and Makoto took them out before they could blink and it would have been the late 80s.

Sadly Makoto wasn't happy about that, she felt like a monster came out of her as she looked towards the ground but not completely focused on the tarmac. She was still upset and they did hurt us, it was like inside was that tough girl ready to come out. Completely opposite to today. We had to reassure her that it wasn't her fault for protecting us.

Makoto sulked, "I guess that I went too far..."

"Nonsense Mako, you did the right thing", nodded Miken.

We all went back with a smile, Miken was my partner and Makoto was a protector. We decided to call ourselves the Lupintic Trio. Well we all liked Lupin, we were all orphans, we were actually all depressed if we were apart plus our names all began with M.

That night, we all had a good night sleep. I could hear Makoto talking about Lupin like she was in love with him, too bad I didn't have a Lupin plush on me otherwise she would have hugged that. Miken went straight to bed, even skipping his late night shows as he got his entertainment for the day. As for myself, I learned about flowers and roses, something that my dream that night had.

It was strange just to think that 12 years ago I was a different person.


	7. Endymion's Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set late 1985.

Most of the time at that point, I was usually with Miken and Makoto however there was a day where I was independent from both of them.

It was during late autumn and both Miken and Makoto caught a cold. While Miken was casually sneezing, for Makoto however she had to stay in bed as you know colds and her don't mix. They make her hair frizzy and they make her depressed, more so than usual.

So while Miken had to take the role of being a babysitter, it meant that I was alone. Again. I didn't want to catch the cold that they were having and the elderly carer at this point was catching it really badly. Unlike us, colds affect her worse and even though I didn't know at the time, she was developing pneumonia. So it meant the idea of reading a book was out of the question.

I had to do something. Being with the gang made me feel welcome but at the same time, them being poorly was making me down so I had to get out and clearer some air.

On my way there, I saw a beautiful red rose. It was by the park and it caught my attention. I decided to take it as I never know when I need it. Being with Makoto meant for some reason I was starting to like the sight of roses.

So I ended up sneaking into a cinema to watch a movie, it was The Castle of Cagliostro. Whoever was running the ticket office must have been careless as I went straight in. Maybe he was having a hallucination and thinking that Lupin himself entered the premises.

Unlike now where Hayao Miyazaki is developing a fanbase, his work was considered niche and at the time people were only starting to be aware of his name. What with _Meitantei Holmes_, Nausicaä and Laputa: Castle in the Sky just coming out. So it ended up being quiet, only a few people were there.

As I sat down, I saw a girl and she sat next to me. While she was dressed in a typical school uniform, her brown hair was done in twin pigtails by the side. Not massively long but to the shoulders as she had orange ties to hold them up. I wanted to move away but she insisted that she would sit next to someone. It would make her feel better.

I asked her, "What's your name?"

"Tadashita Kazuko", she replied back with a smile.

"Lupin... no... Endymion... no... Mamoru..."

She giggled when I was trying to say my name, whatever name that I was called at the time. I was shy and I fumbled.

Kazuko closed her eyes and smirked, "It's okay, no matter who you are called you're pretty cute."

"You wanted someone?", I asked as I could tell from her body language being closer to me and putting her hands on mine.

"Yeah, my friend Hiromi was suppose to be here but she couldn't come."

"Sounds like she's got a date..."

I do recall seeing someone called Hiromi, she had really short hair and glasses. I wouldn't be surprised if she dates a woman in the future, she looks like that type. Looks as I later saw her and Kazuko together outside of Studio Dive, one of those outsourced animation studios that companies use because it was too expensive to do everything in house. It wasn't even one of the good ones like Oh Production, don't ask why I know so much about animation as I don't even follow it. As I was saying Hiromi kept looking at Kazuko in a seductive and blissful action yet she wasn't interested.

We started to watch the movie and at first I liked it when Jigen and Lupin stole from a casino then there was the exciting car chase. Then as soon as I saw Lupin save Clarisse as he entered the Citroen CV, I knew something was off. This is not Lupin, no way. He wouldn't save girls, him and Jigen would have shot the people during the chase and ignored her to do their own thing.

I was really disappointed, it's like they made Lupin for kids now.

It got pretty boring as I looked away from the screen tapping my right hand on the seat rest while putting my left hand on my chin. I was waiting until the ending credits to finish as Lupin was at the wedding and it seemed silly. If it wasn't silliness then romance that I couldn't understand.

Even though I wasn't paying full attention to the screen, I did however pay attention to Kazuko. She was happy, she enjoyed the childish antics of Lupin, she liked that he was being friendly towards Clarisse and was protecting her. Despite this, she looked at me and waved while I had both hands on my chin and breathed out.

Kazuko asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing...", I sighed back.

Very quickly she pouted at me, I know that look before from Makoto... She knew that I was lying.

I dully replied, "It's not for me..."

"Well I hope you find something that suits you", she falsely smiled back.

I was very nervous, she was making a move on me but I didn't know how to react. You know that cliche where men don't know what women want? I was that one in millions who had that feeling. I don't know the meaning of love and the closest thing that I had to love so far was either the curry that I ate or comforting Makoto.

As I really wanted to know and she seemed like the right person, I asked, "Kazuko, can you tell me about romance?"

"It's when two people have strong feelings for each other, it's hard to say but when you feel it, you feel it", explained Kazuko as she looked into my eyes.

I smiled back at Kazuko, just like Lupin did throughout the movie when he was with Clarisse. I'm glad that she explained it to me as I haven't had that feeling, certainly that feeling before. I thought that I had a feeling in my dreams but Miken told me that they were dreams and don't make any sense as it was parts of your brain getting jumbled up, sometimes a memory while others it is like going to an art gallery. As I studied later on, he was right.

I had a strange feeling, I felt my insides going funny. It might have been the seaweed from the previous night or that I might have had my first crush with Kazuko, I don't know. I gave her the rose that I found and she smelt the aroma. Then I'm sure I heard a cooing sound coming from her, either that or birds managed to get into the cinema.

Kazuko smiled, "That was fun."

"Yeah, I would have walked out if you wasn't there", I nodded with my eyes shut.

"Glad to be with your company", Kazuko grinned and then jumped up. "I feel inspired, I want to be an animator."

"Well I hope that it happens and I promise when you do become an animator, I'll go watch this movie again with you. It might be 10 or 20 years from now but when I get older and more experienced, I might even like this movie."

She smiled back and we decided to leave the cinema together however as we got outside, my shoelaces were untied. I went down to fasten them but by the time that I got up, she was gone. I was alone again and ended up walking the long way back to the orphanage.

Yet I couldn't go back inside. Not with Miken and Makoto being sick so for the next few days, I slept outside on the grass. The same place where I met Miken. No one bothered me but yet I felt cold.

I was thinking as I looked at the moon and the few sparkling stars whether there was someone out there for me. Someone special that I had strong feelings for, someone who could explain what love was all about. Was it happiness? Was it being content? I don't know but that's what I was wondering.


	8. One Chance to Breakout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set early 1986.
> 
> Just as a warning, it contains scenes of torture. Not much different than some battles that were in the show...

There was something that happened. The elderly carer had passed away and it was a blow for me, she was the first person that I knew before Miken and Makoto at the orphanage. It was just one day she was there and the next she was gone. I'm guessing that she's with Kazuhiko now. As soon as that happened the manager ran out of the orphanage, he was literally in debt and as Miken was lookout he told me what happened.

He jumped onto the train tracks and the train ran him down. It was the first time that I saw Miken getting depressed as he sulked for the day, luckily I brought in my mook and Makoto was touching his suit to make him feel better. Even when Makoto was upset, she said the right words and they were comforting.

She told us that she looked up to her mother, she spent all day in the kitchen and her mom forgot to put an ingredient in. Luckily for Makoto, she knew exactly what she was missing, added it into the cake and she got a big hug out of that. From that day, Makoto became her little helper as she watered the plants and preparing the food. She even got to cook a cake and her parents loved it. Bearing in mind, it was like a week before their passing. I'm sure Makoto would have made them proud and I don't blame them.

Suddenly we had a new manager and he was really strict. I've managed to remember a name and he was called Noboro Hino. Ahh... the Hino clan, I'll mention some more later but anyway he was nasty.

Instead of getting brown rice and seaweed every day, his plan was to only have brown rice once a week as we didn't have any dinner that we know of and only if you did what he told you to. Bearing in mind, he was only in for a day but a horrible day it was.

All of the other carers went, it was just him. I didn't see them anymore as he refused to keep their jobs and in his words, an efficient orphanage.

He made us all stand up against a wall. One of the orphans screamed and wet himself so Noboro went towards him and beat him up. Unlike the previous manager, he also got his knife and scratched the orphans face with it.

As for the girls, he was ripping their dresses. They were either naked or just had their bras and panties on as he smiled like a creep. A right pervert. It was very lucky that Makoto turned towards us otherwise he would have done the same and then hurt her. I didn't see what happened regarding the other girls, neither did Miken or Makoto as they were with me.

It was actually lucky that while this was happening, we sneaked into the store room where the brown rice was stored. It was done when he was beating another orphan.

We knew our time here is running out and when I saw him licking his lips at Makoto while she cried when he came in for the first time, that was enough. He just had to go, I don't care if he went to prison or died, that man was a disgrace.

Miken and I waited until 22:00 for him to fall asleep so we could carry out the plan. We knew that we only had one shot at this so we got out of the bedroom and we needed to go to the office, Noboro Hino's office to be exact. While Miken with a nod decided to head out to be the look out, I decided to go to the girl's bedroom. I know, it's risky but I really wanted someone to be with me.

I saw Makoto and she was still up, she was crying. Her parents were still on her mind. I gently nudged her and she got up from her bed. She smiled when she saw me as she knew that I was in good hands.

I asked, "Do you want to be happy and loved?"

Makoto nodded straight away and decided to follow me, even though I never mentioned this to Miken I knew she would become handy on the job. Anyway I caught up with Miken as we were outside Noboro Hino's office however the plan became more complicated.

The light was still on and as I peaked into the room, he was still counting his money and snarling to himself. Moaning that there weren't enough orphans because it meant more money for him and he disliked them too.

Firstly I sneaked in crawling underneath the desk to make sure that he couldn't see me, secondly Miken switched off the lights and at the same time Makoto slowly walked in so she could sneak in her way without Noboro noticing.

"What happened to the lights?"

Miken switched them back on and he gasped, I was sat down on a chair. I had a crooked smirk on as I literally was like Lupin, it was the best mood to be in and the only way to pull this off.

I calmly spoke, "All right Amino or whatever you're called. I want to know what you're doing here."

"I don't care you smarmy brat, it's my orphanage and I'll do whatever I want!", he shouted back. "Oh and I'm Hino Noboro, descended from Rei Hino, the first female consort to the Shoguns."

"You better start talking about your plans, otherwise we'll leave."

"Hahaha... So you think you're Lupin the Third?", Noboro laughed as he was moving his back closer towards the wall. "I'm using this orphanage as a front for the syndicate. Claiming insurance on dead orphans and using the girls to expand my legacy starting with let's see... Miss Kino."

"Well... I've got you cornered."

While I was entertaining the guest of honour, Makoto managed to get from his pocket a taser. Even though I yet to see an orphan getting electrocuted, I knew that it would have been his next move. I remember singing this little song while she was busy electrocuting him and yes Motoki, it was in English.

"Why should a man, who hates children, run an orphanage. Was it, for the money? Or some guy whose kid who looks too much like me?"

As I was singing and he was feeling the volts, Miken took the briefcase full of money that was on the desk. I saw Makoto took a quick look since she was hurting him and stopped. Also I think she stopped because her hands were hurting however I couldn't see it from my position.

Noboro banged on the desk and shouted, "Grr... you son of a bitch. I'll have my revenge!"

"You like this? Fine I'll give you some more", I laughed.

Makoto managed with the taser to shock him some more, she really enjoyed doing it as much as Miken laying on a couch. Three things that attract Makoto were flowers, cakes and electricity. I'm guessing that it's the down to earth vibe that she has.

I sung another song, "Lupin the Third, won't do that, he is not heartless, unlike you. You're cruel, and people will know, your crimes are worser, than street gangs."

Dah, Dah, Dah, Dah! I was like an insane person. If you was there Motoki, you wondered whether I got possessed by a youma or something. I might have been sociopathic at the time but I really enjoyed doing that. Since I had no concept of love outside of the brief encounter with Kazuko and Makoto's too young, being Lupin was the only thing that I could understand. I even got my gun out of pocket just in case.

He was getting weaker and I fired from my Walther P38. Not to kill him but to warn him not to mess with us so I aimed and shot by his right shoulder to avoid hurting Makoto by accident. I wanted him to feel the pain that I got and feel all the pain that Makoto got too.

I sinisterly asked, "Want some more or want to die?"

"Fine... Just go", stuttered Noboro as I could hear the electricity around him and seeing his skin slowly burning. "My family will... know... what you did... You're a pain... What... is... your... last... request?"

"What you already said, declaration forms to Chiba Mamoru, Miken Shiranai and Kino Makoto."

We finally got what we wanted, freedom! Miken, Makoto and myself were no longer part of the orphanage. The boss had signed the forms to declare us independent people without the need of a carer, a guardian or a parent. He managed to sign them before having his head down on the desk and I did check, it was genuine. I didn't want to get abused, Miken and I had enough of the place plus that I didn't want Makoto to grow up in an environment without love or warmth, sure she would fight back but for how long I don't know. There's one thing that I don't want and that's her turning into myself or Miken.

Anyway the elderly carer left me her apartment and her entire book collection so I had somewhere to live. That's the place where I live now. As for where Miken stayed, well... Three nights a week he stayed at mine and stayed at Makoto's for four nights. I don't know what went off but he told me that he was basically a babysitter for Mako and wanted her to be a big bang boomerang... err... whatever it was but I knew that she was braver and would be in good hands until high school or at least that was the plan.

The last thing that I know was that the police raided the orphanage. Apparently it closed down a week later and all of the orphans were relocated to nearby orphanages, as overcrowded as they are today. Not that there were many orphans left as a couple died and most were on the verge of dying.


	9. An Act of Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the last chapter written however due to time it is just a short filler on how they met Yuuichirou.
> 
> The biggest difference between here and canon is down to money. It would be more realistic that Mamoru didn't have much money rather than suddenly becoming a rich orphan when his parents died. A case of the old from rags to riches story.
> 
> It is also the chapter where there are doubts regarding his memories.

We were finally free from the orphanage and we had never been at peace. We could go to bed or have lunch whenever we wanted but there was one problem. Money. I didn't have much, it was down to about 100 yen just enough for a drink. Miken had a little bit more and Makoto told me that she could survive for a month as she was using up her parents savings. I told her no but she insisted because she didn't want us to starve. That's what I really like about Makoto, thinks from her heart.

I was worried that we were going to die soon and that was without me stealing the bag of brown rice so we could at least eat something. At school, the teachers noticed about my malnutrition but I told them straight.

In order to get money, we needed to come up with a plan. We didn't have any family and I already explained about Makoto. We couldn't get jobs because we were too young, even for Miken. We couldn't even borrow money as we had no way to pay it back.

We had to steal, that was our only option.

First we thought about robbing a bank, it make sense since money is held there however as I walked in on my own they had security cameras and we didn't have the means to disable them.

Then I thought about stealing cars, they were worth some money as used dealerships existed that pay decent money for second hand cars.

I found the nearest convertible that happened to be a yellow Nissan Fairlady 2000, I opened the door and got straight inside. It was the closest thing that was to Lupin's car that I could see nearby and just as I was figuring out how to use the accelerator, I saw something coming towards me.

Then I saw a boy staring at me and he was wearing a blue track suit. The 80s was bad for fashion after all. 

He shouted, "What are you doing to my dad's car?"

Anyway I got out of the car unable to drive away as Miken and Makoto caught up. The boy introduced himself as Yuuichirou and he blushed at the sight of Makoto. We told him about I can't remember what I said but I explained our money issue. He told us that he came from a rich family.

I think we had solved our money issue.

The first lot of money around 2000 yen was meant to be given to Makoto because he thought that he was going out on a date however as I bumped into him, I took the money. Yuuichirou didn't even notice but as he was getting closer to Makoto's apartment, he checked his pockets and realised that the money was missing. He thought that he dropped it on his way there not knowing that I took it. How I know was that Miken was at Makoto's that day and saw him outside.

Miken and I split that 2000 yen and we smiled as we had money. We went back to that restaurant and had that gold in the form of curry and steak. I didn't want to leave Makoto out though so she went with us and she could have anything on the menu. She chose a cherry pie and when it came, her eyes really lit up.

She told me that it was the best food that she ever tasted and her tummy was happy. Makoto was so cute and we smiled, yes even Miken.

Sadly I couldn't mention much of what happened personally and Makoto wasn't there either. From what Yuuichirou told me, his parents called me a bad influence as well as Miken. They were fine with Makoto though even though they question how a sweet girl like her is hanging around with us.

Yuuichirou betrayed his parents saying that we were poor and would rather die like us than to live rich and arrogant towards others. He actually left their home in a strop and went to Makoto's for just one night.

As it happens, it was Lupin that we put on. We were all there watching it on tape, the same four episodes that I mentioned earlier. Then I saw something coming from Yuuichirou, he gasped at the sight of Goemon.

It's not quite the same as you and Jigen, Motoki. It was more of a wow, he's pretty cool. Yuuichirou saw him doing his meditation and using the Zantetsuken to slice stuff up. A bit strange considering that the Goemon that I was used to was out to get Lupin rather than being his best buddy next to Jigen.

He was kneeing on the floor and what seemed to be praying to Goemon, it was a strange sight to see. Then again I was in an apartment where it was like a greenhouse so it didn't creep me out unlike Miken where he slapped him for being so ridiculous.

There was still time so we put on the other Lupin video that we had access to. Despite the name, there was actually more than just the Albatross episode on there.

The first episode was a two parter, something about Lupin's first love. How she loved him but she died and then something to do with the Nazis or something. As I said, I don't understand Italian but I saw Makoto being happy that Lupin was in love.

I actually smiled to her after the episode finished because I wanted her to be in love. Miken growled at the thought and Yuuichirou was quiet.

The second episode was about Lupin looking for treasure on this island and came across a old Japanese air force pilot. It was fine but the ending was a different story. I saw Makoto make the biggest grin that I ever saw and she even blushed. It was when Lupin and Mako were on the balloon being happy. Sounds like little Makoto has a crush on Lupin...

Then came the Albatross episode and that is one great episode even for someone who prefers Lupin in his green jacket than red. Makoto already told you that it was her favourite. We all licked our lips at the food scene, we all saw Mako being assertive to herself, we all saw the plane scene. This was much better than that Castle of Cagliostro film that I watched and this was an episode. It was a bit silly at places but we need that, even Miken and I needed a laugh that we got as Inspector Zenigata disguised himself.

I want to watch this in Japanese, maybe in the future or at least if it gets translated into English.

There was one thing that did stand out, when Mako was on the plane taking out the guards, Makoto pointed straight at the TV.

She smiled, "When I grow up, I want to be like her."

Miken gasped at the thought as he found it strange. Then again the entire day was strange what with Yuuichirou wanting to be like Goemon and now Makoto wanting to be like Mako. As we were all tired, we decided to stay for the night. Makoto slept in her bed, Miken slept on the couch with a smirk, I slept on the floor and Yuuichirou was imitating Goemon as he just sat down.

The next day, the news was on and it was on about a missing person under the name of Kumada Yuuichirou. I thought, oh no... His parents believed that he got kidnapped as he didn't return home. We didn't want the police to search for us so we needed to get him back home and since there was an reward, we figured that we should claim it. Yet Makoto refused to accept the idea of taking money from false pretenses, stealing from a bad person was okay but not stealing from a family.

We ran all the way to Yuuichirou's house since he told us where it was. Miken and I were running ahead while Makoto and Yuuichirou were right behind us. It was just like the episode where Lupin was after Mr. Kinman's golden bust and were sneaking at his place yet Inspector Zenigata was there since he wanted to go to France.

We had arrived outside the Kumada residence and Yuuichirou's parents were there, they were angry as they snarled at us. I could tell that the father was ready to shout, so I cleared my throat as I was about to tell him. I was scared but Makoto held my hand and Miken had his hand on my shoulder so I felt a bit braver to give them the news.

I explained in a gentleman matter, "I am really sorry if you believe that I kidnapped your son. You see, we were all orphans that had a hard time that you don't understand. If I was a bad influence then how come we are looking after Makoto?"

"Yeah, never judge someone by their background or their appearance", muttered Miken.

I saw them look down towards the ground as they were guilty, guilty for misjudging us. Makoto went towards them and gave them a flower while I did the same and gave them a rose. They looked at each other, very worrying that they believed to have made a mistake.

Both Makoto and I smiled, "These are for you, Mr and Mrs Kumada."

"We're very sorry, we just worried about our Yuuichirou. You're a nice man after all Endymion and you're such a sweety Makoto", replied the parents in a caught off guard kind of way.

They smiled straight to Makoto while Yuuichirou's father shook my hand as well as Miken.

Yuuichirou dully spoke, "Well I have some news for you, I would like to depart from this family to go onto a spiritual journey."

"What?", gasped the parents.

Miken growled, "He thinks he's Goemon."

"Well... Okay I guess but we haven't done anything wrong. You are always welcome here", nervously spoke the parents.

We left them with Yuuichirou who was preparing to change his life, he told me his parents were wealthy and he was spoiled. I guess Goemon really did leave a big impression on him. Besides when he went back into the house, their parents told me that he was actually opposite. He was very scared, he bumbles his way through stuff, he's very shy since they were worried that we would take advantage of him. They also told us that they haven't seen Lupin that is a bit surprising so they were only aware of the one comic that they read years ago.

They soon got the message as I received 4000 yen every week, Miken got the same and Makoto got 4444 yen. Don't blame me, she loves the number 4 and they liked her so they didn't mind.

It was the start of the Endymion Empire but that was not the only good news that happened. I finally found a physical activity at school even if it was my final years before changing school. I asked them that I want to be a track and field athlete but they laughed at me saying that I have more luck being a ball than a player.

I wanted to prove them wrong so I brought Miken with me. It was the only time that Miken ever went to school and he didn't like it. We were on the track, both of us and wearing our clothes. They laughed as they thought that it was a costume race and we were Lupin and Jigen.

When the pistol fired, we ran as fast as we can. Both of us did for that brief up to thirty second run on the 100m and they were surprised by the results. 10.30 seconds. Not one for the world records but we stood a chance and they cheered for us as that was the best time that the school ever got. I got accepted and they asked Miken but he shook his head, soon after he laid on the grass. The case of Miken being Miken.


	10. The Plot of the Hino Clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during 1987.

We were all together in own peaks. Miken was happy enough and we were getting closer, probably he wanted us to be even closer but you know I'm not one for those types of dates. Makoto was starting to calm down from her ordeal, she's not yet the tough girl that you know but great to hang out with her caring and helpful ways. Yuuichirou kept giving us money since he no longer had a personal use for it. I was even friends with you now Motoki.

...

Motoki smiled, "Yeah, I still remember the day when we became friends Mamo. It was the first day in Junior High and you was so lonely in class."

"If I knew that you was the weird kid that loved the Legend of the Gold of Babylon, I wouldn't have befriended you...", sighed Mamoru as he put his finger into the coffee cup and stirring it around.

"Says the person who wore an oversized green jacket outside of class."

"I'm sorry Motoki... When I was at class, I had no one to talk to and even the teachers looked away from me. I even tried to befriend someone with Zenigata as their last name but he didn't want to know. I wished Miken was there..."

"It's fine Mamo, I knew that it was tough on you. That's why I went to you with a smile and sure, it took a few weeks for you to even say more than a line here and there but I befriend you because you was smart and helpful."

...

It got towards the Golden Week and remember when I said that I was busy that week? Well I'm going to tell you and you thought that I went to America. That's what I told you and as it turns out, I didn't have the money on me or the plane tickets. Besides with what Makoto went through, it would be a long time before we all got on a plane.

We had arrived at the temple, well we knew that Yuuichirou's parents were going to get married and he was taking us. He promised that this would have been his last gesture before deciding to become a ronin. I know that I am like Lupin but Yuuichirou was really pushing it. Sacrificing everything just to roam a forest all day and go into temples and shrines? All he was missing was the Zantetsuken and that's Goemon for you.

Anyway there were three cars, two black Mercedes Benz and one yellow Fiat 500. It was agreed that Yuuichirou and his father was in one car, Makoto and Yuuichirou's mother in another and Miken and I were in the yellow Fiat. They all laughed when we ended up with that, Yuuichirou's parents thought we really were Lupin and Jigen as they managed to figured that out. This means that I got to drive and illegally if that, as I have yet to do my driving test then.

It didn't bother me though, in fact it was the best option. We were together, Makoto got a female role model while Yuuichirou was with his dad. There was a problem when it came to entering the ceremony, everyone got in no problem except for me. Miken even got in and smirked at me while I was getting angry. Why? I didn't have a suit.

There were some toilets nearby and I sneaked in through the window. I saw a person there with black hair, some rimmed glasses and what I needed a suit. I went towards the back of him and pointed my gun at his back as I deviously smiled. He quickly nodded and as he was the same size as me, we exchanged clothes. Exchanged as in that he wore my old worn away top and trousers while I got to wear his suit. I still kept the green jacket as that was special, I'm not letting that go.

Very quickly I shoved some toilet paper into his mouth and locked him in the toilet. He dropped a card that mentioned about meeting Mr. Hino. I thought that I got rid of him...

So I ended up wearing a suit with some glasses and for a short time, I was no longer Lupin. I was someone else.

After getting out of the toilets, I ended up in the reception room where Miken and Makoto were standing. I could tell that Miken was uncomfortable standing for so long, I know he lays down on a couch or the grass. They didn't recognise me at all as I approached them and they ignored me so I smiled. Again no attention so I had to say something. 

"You miss your couch?"

Miken smirked at what I just said and then nodded knowing that it was me.

"You're all dressed up", smiled Makoto.

I quickly smelt the clothes pulling the top of the suit as I could detect a scent however it turned out to be a strong deodorant. The next thing that I knew, I hugged Makoto and I still don't know why I did that...

We were watching for the people to come down the hallway towards the temple, then we looked outside of the window. We saw Yuuichirou's dad getting attacked by some suited goons, they were like bodyguards as two were punching him and Yuuichirou frowned yet he didn't do anything to stop them.

So it meant that we had to save his dad but then we saw a bodyguard going our way as they stopped beating Yuuichirou's dad up. He managed to get into the reception however Makoto who was by the door tripped him up and he went towards the floor. She did it so cutely even though she was strong as he yet to get up so it was our cue to save Yuuichirou's dad.

I was angry how they could stop a wedding even though they did nothing wrong. Then I heard a feminine scream so we rushed out while I was the last to leave as I took a tissue and wiped my glasses. I was still at the reception but I saw Miken and Makoto rush towards someone who was holding the arm of Yuuichirou's mother with a sinister smile.

Miken pulled his fingers forming a gun however he then realised that he didn't have a gun on him and gasped. I just got there and I saw Makoto comforting Yuuichirou's dad while this stranger laughed at us.

"We're kidnapping Miss Kumada. One day the Hino clan will have a successor and the descendant of Hino Rei will rule Japan."

That must be Mr. Hino, the same person that was on that card. He sounded crazy and it was not the first time that Rei Hino, the first consort to the Shoguns was mentioned. From what I've read about ancient Japanese history, there was nothing much regarding her however the Hino clan was mentioned. They were a powerful family during the Muromachi period who was often married or were connected to the shogun.

There was a story that she was a half human, half demon with mysterious fire powers and that her descendant Tomiko Hino was influenced by her but that could be considered an old tale.

Anyway, he went off with Yuuichirou's mom. Yuuichirou tried to run after him but he tripped up on the grass meant that Mr. Hino got away. We needed to stop him, Noboro Hino was a menace and so was he.

As Makoto stayed with Yuuichirou and his dad, Miken and I headed off to track him down but we needed to rest. As it happens there was a vacant apartment nearby, nearby as in five minute walking distance. We opened the door as it turned out that it wasn't locked and went in, we could see the view of the temple with complete clarity thinking that someone used this to their advantage as it was piled with stuff and stuff not normally in an apartment. I put my green jacket back on as it was starting to get cold.

Miken grunted, "Food. Weapons. Someone must have used this as a lookout."

"I don't like this", I whined. "Now where did Mr. Hino go?"

I was thinking. Normally I would be reading books but I had to use my brain, it was unusual that I was so away from my comfort zone. We were at a rural area away from the cities and unless Mr. Hino had property around the area, I could only think of one thing and that was he was trying to move her somewhere else.

I didn't see a car with him so he had to travel on foot, the only thing that I saw here was a forest however he wanted a place to do negotiations and that left only one possible place. Before we went there, we took provisions. Bombs, ammo, bowls of cup ramen. Miken picked up an ancient revolver and smiled when he put it in his pocket.

We got into the Fiat and as we were about to drive off, I saw Yuuichirou alone. I didn't know what happened to Makoto, I thought that he would have kidnapped her too...

He told me that he wanted to come with us to make up for tripping, Miken snickered at the thought but with a cold face, I let him into the back.

Since I was both tired and not of legal age, Miken done the driving while I sat at the passenger seat with my feet on the dashboard. I really did feel like Lupin and the journey was one of my happiest memories during this dark and bleak time. We talked about anything, Miken and I were so relaxed but I can't remember what we said. I think it was about life and we were all psychological about it, even Yuuichirou mentioned about fighting poison with poison that we did do. There was something on his mind though as he blushed then giggled.

Yuuichirou quietly spoke, "I've got a crush on Makoto."

I laughed at the thought while I smiled directly to Goemon... Yuuichirou. I don't think he was her type but then again I didn't know much about love in all honesty apart from what Kazuko told me and hints from Makoto.

"Do you believe in love Endymion?", asked Yuuichirou as he was curious.

I cheerfully replied and asked, "I do indeed Yuuichirou... Don't I Miken?"

"That's a lie and you know it", growled Miken.

I then whined, "You sound just like Makoto."

We had all laughed, even Yuuichirou despite being more of a chuckle. It was such a beautiful view, we saw a river, a forest and a village. I also saw at the distance a mountain with a temple overlooking the area. It was pretty peaceful and in the future, wouldn't mind if we came back here. Sadly we did not as I just got too busy, now that I've got time wouldn't mind spending a weekend here with Makoto. After all she likes nature and it was natural, so natural that our voices felt higher pitched due to the altitude where we were.

Miken and I had arrived by the docks, it wasn't a large place. Rather just a pier, a boat, some sand and there was a station. We saw Mr. Hino drag Yuuichirou's mom towards the boat as he was walking by the pier.

I shouted out aloud, "Why are you kidnapping Miss Kumada?!"

This caused Mr. Hino to look at us as he let go of Yuuichirou's mom. Yuuichirou at his wisdom ran towards his mother and they hugged knowing that each other was safe. I saw Mr. Hino holding a knife going towards us as he was walking on the wooden pier towards the ground where Miken and I were. I knew exactly what he was going to do.

Miken tried to fire with his revolver that he got out of his pocket but badly missed as it landed on the sand.

I saw Yuuichirou and his mom move away from the pier to the nearby hill so at least they were safe. As for Miken and I, we moved so he wasn't heading directly towards us. I went closer towards the hill where Yuuichirou and his mom while Miken moved near towards the station.

A woman came out from the boat, she had an elegant red dress with long black hair that were down to her knees and had a fixed frown on her face that wouldn't move away. She was like a raven as she moved slowly yet stiff.

"Sometimes you need a Plan B."

"You're?", I asked.

"Risa", she replied back and then in a sinister yet cold tone explained, "Their family is wealthy so we planned to kidnap them and take all their money."

"Your family is so greedy."

"Well... I was in love with Noboro. Don't you know how long this plan took to make?"

Suddenly there were was a bodyguard behind me as I knew Risa had a Plan C, I quickly turned around and shot his hand as he was holding a wire ready to strangle me. As soon as I turned my back, Risa had already gone. I moved my fist down in anger that she got away. Mr. Hino also got away.

I needed to chase them down but I was getting worried about Makoto, she was very young and anything could have happened to her. I knew Miken was with me as I needed a driver so as I ran towards then came out from behind a tree slowly just to get near who I was looking for.

I shouted, "Yuuichirou, go look after Makoto!"

He was shaking, he felt really scared.

I sulked, "She won't hurt you and besides we need someone to take your mom back to your dad."

Yuuichirou nodded straight away and ran off with his mother in a sloppy kind of way as he kept swaying from side to side, not elegant like Miken and I. I told him where Mr. Hino's hideout was located as that was opposite the temple. Not the apartment that we were in but it was close by.

We were driving around in the yellow Fiat and spent at least all day driving around the village as we were looking for the temple that Mr. Hino and Risa were heading towards, it was my turn to drive as I had to get some practise driving a car. I kept going around in circles, something that Miken pointed out so he turned the wheel the other way and managed to go towards a slope upwards.

Anyway we had arrived at the temple, a different one that the one that we were in as it was on the mountain side. Makoto and Yuuichirou were already there, the latter was cowering in fear while Mako was annoyed.

Yuuichirou was on his hands and knees begging, "Please Endymion, I failed you."

"Shame on you, you're too weak to be with us", I growled back as I crossed my arms and looked away from him.

"Well you have no honour."

It was the first time that I saw Yuuichirou become angry so I slapped him with a stern face unhappy that Makoto was annoyed by him as she pouted throughout his speech.

I asked, "Let's put it to the test. Miken do I have honour?"

"In a crazy way", muttered Miken.

I smiled, "Makoto, what about you?"

"You do have some honour, if you didn't you wouldn't have looked after me", smiled back Makoto.

As Miken and Makoto looked at me, I returned the serious look that they were making. If Yuuichirou wanted to be with us then he knew that he had to be better. I trust Miken, I trust Makoto but I had doubts on Yuuichirou.

I put my hands on my hips and whined, "You see Yuuichirou, that's 2 to 1. You're saying that I have no honour when you have no backbone. You were suppose to be inspired by Goemon Ishikawa XIII, he doesn't hide behind a woman. No... He uses his sword as self defence or at least meditates."

Afterwards Yuuichirou nodded and as I looked up at the moonlight, we decided to move on as Makoto shown me a briefcase that was full of money. I gave her a smile and she nodded back.

At the middle of the temple in the courtyard, I saw two people in particular that were right in front of me. Mr. Hino and Risa. It was like they knew that we were coming as above us I saw some guards that were by the roof.

As he had his gun pointed towards me Mr. Hino coldly spoke, "Well Endymion, the Kumada family know our secret and I wanted to take their money."

"You murdered his brother, I was very annoyed about that", Risa spat back.

I explained, "Technically I did not murder him, he died on his account."

Miken was focused on shooting the guards as he fired from his revolver. Unlike Jigen though, they weren't one shot, one kill but rather fired an entire round at a person. Then again it was the first time that I saw him with a gun and he was loving every minute of it as he was grinning heavily every time a person got shot and fell off the roof. Must have counted at least five people that got shot.

The smoke bombs that I found at the apartment, I threw them directly towards the couple as they were distracted as I smiled at them. They started to cough so I put a fresh clip of ammo in and shot Mr. Hino and Risa with my Walther P38. I can't remember the order or where I shot them but I heard Mr. Hino cry over Risa. I do remember his last words.

"You'll always be my ravishing beauty Risa, you're the Rei of my dreams."

After dealing with Mr. Hino and Risa, the ceremony went as planned as Yuuichirou's parents got married and Makoto was with them because I wanted her to keep the idea of love and romance, something that we didn't have and can't provide. We only saw at a distance as we had set off going back to Azabu Juban even if I live just outside of that area. Saying that while we were coming back, I did managed to bump into them.

Makoto waved to me as she was in the black Mercedes with Yuuichirou's parents who were happily married as they kissed each other. At least Miken and I were in the Fiat and we laughed to each other as we managed to take all the money that Mr. Hino and Risa had. It was enough to live comfortably now, I could pay all the bills and have some left over for some good meals.

As for Yuuichirou himself, I think he was still in the temple but no one minded.

...

Motoki as he tilted his head diagonally towards the left doubted, "Oh Mamo... are you sure that really happened and not inspired by Plot of the Fuma Clan?"

There was silence coming from Mamoru, he literally didn't know how to react as his story did sound like the OVA, just heavily compressed and no car chase with Inspector Zenigata. Motoki was starting to wonder whether Mamoru's past was actually real or just made up.

"Actually that was inspired by what happened, I saw some people who kept taking photos while we were there and not for the wedding. That Fiat got stolen on our way home as we just had to need the toilet and went to the nearest restaurant... At least we took the money though", heavily explained Mamoru as he yawned.

Makoto strongly spoke, "I can fill in the blanks that he missed out."

...

I decided to sneak into the house as I really wanted to help Miken and Endymion for what they had done for me. I managed to saw three people in there, Mr. Hino, Risa and some scruffy dork. I wanted to get the money that I saw on the table as they were counting it, Mr. Hino laughed like he was crazy.

They saw me and I didn't know what they were going to do with me... Mr. Hino with a smile decided to handcuff me to a rope. I'm glad that it was just handcuffing me rather than the alternatives. He could have beaten me up... He could have even had sex with me as he kept going about that they wanted a pretty daughter called Rei. He kept looking at Risa.

Speaking of Risa... When Mr. Hino opened the door ready to leave, she mentioned that if anything happened to Mr. Hino, she was going to seduce Endymion and then kill him. I guess she really wanted that daughter and that's pretty creepy if you ask me. He was only 12!

They soon left and put the scruffy dork in charge. You know the typical type, wears a dirty white shirt, wears glasses, has short black hair. He was quiet.

The dork came towards me so I hit him on the back of his head with my elbow, I managed to get the keys to escape. I found an empty briefcase and took all of the money. I didn't really want to but seeing as he tied me up and threaten Yuuichirou's parents, I felt that it was the right thing to do.  
...

Mamoru smiled, "So that's how you managed to get the briefcase!"

...

As for me and Yuuichirou well... We were together as we got separated from Endymion and Miken as they were too busy driving in that yellow Fiat. That car was like a third partner to them, they didn't care about me then. Well I think you did deep down but I know Miken wasn't.

We were at a cliff side as we were heading towards the mountain to get to the temple where I had a hunch where they were heading. I was absolutely terrified as I'm scared of heights and I wished that you was there Endymion... The thoughts of my parents were still on my mind...

I expected him to comfort me but he was even more scared than I was. He yelped behind me and while I crossed the rickety bridge without any problems as I had to close my eyes thinking about Lupin, he was shaking and ran well after I made it to safety.

He was suppose to be Goemon but he felt like a parody. Sure he blushed at the sight of me like he does so I know that he was shy but if he really had to be a ronin and look after the Hikawa Shrine, he had to be much braver.

Anyway we met up with you and Miken shortly after. Let me tell ya that I was glad that you stuck up to yourself Endymion, it sorted him out.

After you and Miken went back to the Fiat, I was with Yuuichirou. You know where you expected that kiss? He didn't, he just blushed at the sight of me without telling me his feelings. He didn't even tell me that I was scaring him unlike you Motoki.

I told him straight, "You're pathetic!"

I stormed off and walked towards Yuuichirou's parents. They smiled at me and they gave me a hug. They even told me that they wished that they had a daughter like me rather than a useless son who wanted to be like Goemon but not cool. It wasn't meant to be... They left me back at the closed orphanage instead of taking me to their home, then I had to walk home.


	11. Goodbye Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter set at the end of 1989.
> 
> In case why Mamoru isn't saying much is because he was busy studying at school and home.

It was a good couple of years and we were all happy. I was doing well at school as you know Motoki, our friendship was getting closer but not as close as Miken as we were learning English together, Makoto was getting really happy and was even in a love like state regarding Lupin. We even saw Yuuichirou a couple of times being quiet at the Hikawa Shrine, at least I think it was the Hikawa Shrine. Maybe it was the Atago or the Takanawa Shrine?

Like all good things, it had to come to an end.

Miken was at my apartment and laid on the beige couch as usual watching Police Story 2. He was watching more action and kung-fu movies since anime was getting childish for him now, apart from the classics that are rarely aired.

He sighed, "You know that I have no future here."

"A future with you is better than no future at all", I hastily replied.

As I could tell with Miken, I think he wanted a relationship. More so than being best friends however I didn't want that.

Miken sighed, "Let's face it, you're going to be hardcore studying soon and you won't have time to be with me."

"That's true Miken, but I can always drink with you at the weekends", I smiled while looking at his face.

Problem is that I was still a bit young to drink, Miken however is getting closer to that drinking age.

Miken asked, "Do you have any other friends?"

"Well there's Motoki but I don't really consider him a friend, there's just something about him...", I breathed out.

...

Motoki growled as he pointed to himself, "What's this about not considered me a friend? I'm your friend!"

"Back then we didn't really hang out much, you was more a colleague and when I went to the Crown to get free drinks or games that you want me to try. I didn't know your preference back then hence the something about him part", explained Mamoru as he was struggling to look at Motoki.

Motoki stopped pointing then blinked his eyes, his short lived anger disappeared and mellowed out quickly.

"Oh right... I forgot."

...

I saw Miken moved away from the TV screen and looked towards my green rug. I've not seen him this depressed. Sure I have and Makoto has but not Miken. Something was bothering him.

"Well there's always Mako", he sighed. Then he looked at me and asked, "Say Endymion, if you had to choose between me or her, who would you choose?"

"I'll choose you over Makoto, Motoki or anyone else. You're the only one who gets me", I smirked.

As soon as I finished my sentence, Miken softly smiled in a way that I haven't seen before. It looked insecure rather than the confident smirk that he normally does. I think the studying was going to affect him and I could tell that he wanted to be with someone. Not Makoto, me.

I informed, "Speaking of Mako, I bought her some Lupin tapes so she'll get to see more of her red jacket lover."

"No Green Jacket?", asked Miken.

I sighed, "No Green Jacket..."

All of a sudden Miken smirked at me as he pointed towards my chest. I wondered why he done that since he didn't say anything. Then I did look downwards towards my chest then towards my arms as I was feeling colder than usual.

There was something missing on myself, my green jacket!

I jumped into a yellow Caterham with Miken jumping in shortly after as we set off. For some reason, when I'm with Miken I'm attracted towards the yellow convertible rather than driving in my Alfa Romeo. Besides it was actually Makoto's idea to get an Alfa Romeo in the first place, except the Alfa Romeo that she was thinking of was Lupin's car that I was unable to find. Personally I would have gone for the Mercedes SSK if we were going the Lupin route but good luck finding one outside of a museum.

It was the closest thing to Lupin's old cars that was available at the time, it's giving me a blissful thought was that car.

...

Motoki questioned, "I've never seen you drive anything other than your Alfa Romeo?"

"Well I've lived a double life back then Motoki", sighed Mamoru as he looked away.

Nerves were kicking into Mamoru rapidly, he has never until that day mentioned what he did when he was outside of Motoki's view. Motoki on the other hand thought that he knew everything about the cold, stoic, shy yet friendly, helpful and straight to the point person. Yet he did not as he never talked about Miken, his platonic relationship with Makoto, his dubious morality code where he thinks that he is okay murdering people and stealing.

It was surprising for Mamoru to be talking so much and so much about the past, he thought that he was going to write a book and Mamoru was telling him his first draft.

Motoki softly smiled, "It's okay Mamo I had that hunch, guess it was more than just homework."

"Besides the Caterham got stolen afterwards anyway, I do miss it though", sighed Mamoru as he put his hands on his chin.

...

Anyway we arrived outside of an apartment building, got out of the car and ran up the stairs.

There she was, Makoto was wearing my green jacket and she even had her hair down as she sat on her blue sheeted bed. My first thought was literally, did Fujiko steal my green jacket? Then I realised that Fujiko wasn't real and it was Makoto being silly.

Makoto smiled, "You left it here, I just wanted to dress up."

"That's fine Mako-chan, it suits you", I smiled back.

Miken growled, "What did you call her?"

For some reason Miken flipped out, he never told me why this happened. Since he stayed there four nights a week, something must have gone off between the two and they weren't telling me.

I sarcastically replied, "I was only being kind to her, Mi-key-poo."

Very quickly Miken smirked however it was short lived as he sighed to himself.

I asked Makoto, "Do you want..."

"As long as Makoto is involved in your life, it's like being with a ticking timebomb. Trust me, I know", yelled Miken as he interrupted what I was going to ask Makoto.

I could see Makoto getting worried, all I was going to ask was whether she wanted more Lupin tapes but Miken took it personally. He must have been stroppy that day. I went towards her and sat down next to her, I stroked her shoulder to make her feel better yet Miken snarled at me.

"Sorry Endymion, goodbye", coldly spoke Miken, he was even colder and more stoic than I am. "A bit of advice, be wary of women."

I pulled his suit to try to get some attention. If I was like you and even Makoto, I would have cried however... You know...

Miken shouted, "I'm pulling out!"

"Miken!", I yelled as he was walking away from me.

It was too late, I lost Miken. My first and closest friend walked away just because I was going to ask Makoto something and he thought that I chose her over him.

The last thing that I heard from him before he walked away from my vision was a grumble and then growled, "I just can't take care of him anymore."

I tried running after him but that was it, he's gone. The Lupintic Trio became the Lupintic Duo. Miken, my friend for nearly nine years just went. You probably wondered why I was moody that week Motoki and that was why. I felt cold and I looked at Makoto, well tried to look at Mako...

I couldn't because at the time, I blamed her for breaking up the partnership but she put her hand on my shoulder and smiled to me. Yet I could also tell that she was upset too and it certainly kicked in the next couple of days.

I was at her apartment a few days after and I saw her smashing her plant pots to the floor in anger, then she kept punching her pillow. Miken was right, she was a ticking timebomb that if you pressed the wrong buttons and she would explode. Then she sat on the edge of the bed and cried. All I was going to do was bring a Lupin the 3rd tape to her but at her state, I didn't want it to be destroyed since it cost me nearly 10,000 yen for that tape so I had to leave, nothing I could do would make her happy...

I was really worried, I wanted to take some time away from her but if I did exactly that, I would only have you left and I was tempted to even break up with you. At the time, I thought that Miken just wanted a break but as the hours turned into days and weeks turned into months, it was looking extremely unlikely that he would come back. So I had to be with Makoto for a while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue between Miken and Mamoru was inspired by the episode Danger On A Rainy Afternoon.


	12. Makoto Kino's Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during 1990.

There was one thing that Makoto was really good at and that was hugs, her warmth seemed to make me better. We looked at pink roses together, we were feeling the petals and both softly smiled to each other. I actually felt confused, was it those feelings that Kazuko told me about or was it our friendship blossoming? I don't know...

As I looked at her face I advised, "You know, rose shaped earrings compliment your looks."

"Thanks ever so much, I'll get them done as soon as I can", smiled Makoto with her eyes closed.

I made a promise to myself back then that I wouldn't want her turning into myself or Miken and I wanted to keep it that way. There was one major problem and one that she was experiencing herself, her puberty. She was growing really quickly, even at her age she was more like someone who was a young adult already. Sure she wasn't as tall or having the same build as Fujiko Mine like now but it was concerning and she knew it.

Her emotions were getting unstable and I was not the right person to look after her as I already saw when Miken left. She kept crying because of her increasing height making people think that she was a freak of nature. She was starting to get really bullied at school and she was getting more and more aggressive. Her voice was getting deeper, it was sounding more depressed.

I thought that I had to somehow defuse her, to make her feel calm despite going through a tough time perhaps even tougher than what Miken and I went through.

I suggested, "Maybe you should do Martial Arts Makoto, that should release your frustration."

"I really don't want to hurt people...", she sulked as she looked at the pretty pink rose.

"It's self defense, I know that you're strong. Stronger than I ever be."

"Okay but only if they hurt others", nodded Makoto. She then blustered out, "Miken was teaching me some moves."

I was thinking that, that when Miken was at her apartment and what he was up to. He never told me what happened as it seemed just too sudden for my liking.

Since I was curious, I asked, "Is that so? Tell me."

"Well... He likes a good punch and told me that he wanted to be a boxer. He got angry when he found out that I can punch harder than him. He didn't hurt me but he's jealous of me", depressively spoke Makoto as she looked at the new plant pots by the windowsill.

That does sound like something that Miken would do, probably why he walked out because he felt useless when compared to Makoto. He's not useless, I was just too busy and I only feel brave enough to talk to one person at a time especially now. The only time when I could speak to two people was when we was with the Lupintic Trio and when I had free time, something that will never happen now...

On the off chance I asked, "Did you kiss Miken?"

"Him? No... I wanted to kiss him but he told me that he doesn't like romance", replied Makoto while looking away from me as she sulked.

I was thinking of calling Makoto's bluff however I knew that Miken didn't like women. Every time the subject came up, he growled. Every time that we was with women, he always looked away or replied sternly like I do in general.

"The only thing that we did together was watch Lupin episodes together and we both liked them. We also watched some kung fu movies as well."

I could tell by her strong voice that she was telling the truth, the look on her eyes and her mouth says it all. Her small frown and her dulling eyes. I think she wanted some love.

Makoto sighed, "I don't have a crush..."

Same here Makoto, same here... I was going to mention it myself but I was too shy to respond but I saw something new that I haven't saw before near her bed.

I found a notebook on her bedside table. As I was flicking through, I found recipes to cakes, spots to go to look at flowers, what plants to have in her apartment, typical Makotoy stuff. Then I found a drawing, it was her and Lupin together with a love heart border. It was written Makoto (love heart) Lupin.

I smirked, "You love Lupin!"

"I do... I do... He's my sempai", glimmered Makoto as she put both of her hands next to ear in a love like state.

I chuckled while she pouted with her hands on her hips as she was really annoyed by that action. I was such a jerk but something was bubbling in the air and strangely enough, it didn't come from Makoto but from myself.

At the top of my voice I shouted, "Lupin's not real Mako!"

That moment, she started to cry.

Unlike myself who was trying to move away from Lupin to gain my own identity after Miken left, Makoto was still clinging onto Lupin. I know that she's younger and a lot of people had teenage crushes but I know that she had to move on. I was like her, Miken was like her.

We were all orphans, we all lost our parents in vehicle accidents, we were also all Lupin fans. Thinking about it, I was just too logical at the time as the pressure at school was really building up. I had to learn about minerals and as many as I can such as Beryl, Nephrite, Kunzite, Jadeite, Zoisite and many others. Nephrite and Kunzite are part of the same group, inosilicate.

I literally forgot the age gap between Makoto and myself, I also forgot that she did try to find someone to love but due to her problem no one wanted to know. Damn, if I knew back then I would have comforted her with a hug but you know me...

Makoto sobbed, "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even know what love is."

She was snarling to herself, gritting her teeth, her eyebrows were down, she was angry. Furiously she picked up her pillow and threw it at me. Yes Motoki, a pillow attacked me just don't spread it to the others.

Makoto shouted, "Grr... Just like you and Miken!"

"Miken's right, you are trouble!", I yelled back while waving my arm away from myself.

After I fell out with Makoto, I just walked away from her apartment and walked home with my hands in my pockets. I put my earbuds in and listened to Lupin Ondo on my Walkman. Yeah, very contradictory with what I said and when Makoto still has dreams of Lupin while she sleeps. When she sleeps softly, she's dreaming about him. When she can't sleep or get nightmares, it was about the plane crash and losing her parents.

Deep down I was upset, first Miken left me then Yuuichirou decided to focus on his training literally living the life of Goemon as he went towards the shrine to meditate. Now Makoto was upset at school and was all over the place so I snapped. Then again, you know me I'm very poor at emotions and thought, right I don't need them I can live my own life. I was too mean on Makoto though, all she wanted was some love but she wanted red jacket Lupin, I was green jacket Lupin and not from Cagliostro either.

Anyway I got home and just read an Arsène Lupin book, I forgot which one. It was just a blur what happened next even though you was there to try to cheer me up and I thank you for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it regarding Mamoru's story from the past because after this, the events of Codename Sailor V and Sailor Moon happen (or do they? hmm...).
> 
> It's not the end of the story though or indeed the past...


	13. Farewell, My Beloved Usagi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Lupin stuff sometimes have different names in different regions, here's a reference:  
Lupin vs the Clone = Secret/Mystery of Mamo  
The Plot of the Fuma Clan = The Fuma Conspiracy  
Orders to Assassinate Lupin = Voyage to Danger
> 
> In a way, sort of liked writing this chapter.

Mamoru had just finished the story towards Motoki as he closed his black notebook. Literally the last thing he wrote was "Read Arsène Lupin book". He put it down onto the table next to the coffee cup.

Mamoru sighed, "After that, I can't explain anymore."

Shortly afterwards Mamoru looked down towards the sticky arcade floor and heavily breathed out. After that moment, his life became a blank. Since he read the 1990 section and it was getting towards the end of 1997, about seven years of his life was a mystery. Either that or Motoki encountered those seven years and didn't need to explain.

Motoki put his hands on Mamoru and smiled, "It's okay my daring Mamo, I can explain what happened next."

"Now I am curious", replied Mamoru as he let go of Motoki and put the empty coffee cup towards the other side of the table as he was finished.

...

It was getting towards the end of 1990 and we were having a party. Now before you say anything Mamo, I know that you don't do well in parties so it was just a low key one with myself, Ittou and you. We tried to get Kobayashi and Saori but they were busy and by your request, you wanted to watch the Lupin movies to cheer yourself up. Lupin vs the Clone, Castle of Cagliostro, The Legend of the Gold of Babylon and The Plot of the Fuma Clan.

You know that I loved the Legend of the Gold of Babylon so I brought in my personal Laserdisc and you had the other three. Ittou wanted to join because he loved the supernatural and I told him that it had elements, so he said yes.

While you were watching them, you was really happy Mamo. Not the cold Mamo that I know but a warm and friendly one.

...

Mamoru questioned, "I enjoyed the Legend of the Gold of Babylon? That does not sound like me."

"Well you watched it without complaining Mamo...", sighed Motoki.

...

So you watched all four movies but you was hungry. You wanted a late night curry before you went to bed so I saw you pick up your keys and we left the apartment. I was talking to Ittou and he really enjoyed Lupin vs the Clone and the Legend of the Gold of Babylon however you was walking ahead straight to the restaurant hoping to get there before closing time.

Suddenly I heard a screech and a crash, I ran straight towards the road and I saw you on the ground in the middle of the road. You was knocked down and I screamed. I thought that you was dead... I did hear your heart beating so you was alive but you couldn't move. Someone was driving a yellow Mazda and was driving so fast that it crashed into a house, I know that I'm not as smart as you but I'm sure that they were both linked. So I phoned an ambulance and took you to hospital.

You was out for nearly seven years Mamoru! I kept going to the hospital every week for you.

Mamoru gasped, "Wait... I was out for seven years?"

"Yeah, I thought that you was never going to wake up", flustered Motoki.

"Right... You're telling me that I was not a prince who is getting married to Princess Serenity and was the reincarnation of Prince Endymion."

"That sounds like a fairy tale sweety."

"Okay, can you tell me if you have heard of Odango... Us... Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Aino Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Chibiusa?"

"Never heard of any of those in my life, can you describe them?"

Mamoru described all of the girls that he thought that he saw. The bun headed pigtail ditzy blonde, the shy blue haired intelligent girl, the fierce yet cold long black haired shrine maiden, the long haired blonde that wanted to be an idol, the short blonde haired woman who acted masculine and her turquoise haired partner. Not to mention the two children, one with short black hair and the other had pink pigtails. 

All Motoki could do was shake his head, considering how unique some of the people were they would have stood out straight away.

Motoki strained his voice, "Oh... You told me that Rei Hino was the original consort to the Shoguns but the others are just too strange... Like Legend of the Gold of Babylon strange..."

"Good catch Motoki." Mamoru looked up and asked, "Then was Makoto, Sailor Jupiter?"

"Oh Mamo... You've watched too much anime", chuckled Motoki covering his mouth with his hand.

Thinking to himself, Mamoru's memories for the past seven years were just one long dream inspired by the four Lupin movies that he watched. The reincarnation plotline of the first with Mamo even with a similar name, saving the princess plotline of the second and showing his romantic side, the nonsense of the Legend of the Gold of Babylon that felt like the entire dream with the guardians and finally The Plot of the Fuma Clan with the traditional Japanese setting. Also a song with the lyrics C'est la vie sounding like Sailor V did not help.

With a smile on his face, Mamoru knew that his memories were just false otherwise to explain it all meant that he would have gone to a one way trip to the mental hospital.

Mamoru rubbed his chin and wondered, "Now I'm going to question whether my name is Mamoru Chiba."

"It's not", replied a gruff voice.

Very quickly Mamoru turned around and saw a surprise. Someone with a suit, a black suit however he had scruffy hair and a thick beard on his chin compared to the last time that he saw him. He stood very still and strong as his friend gasped as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Mamoru grinned, "Miken! It's been a while."

"Yeah, I heard about your coma. That sounds like some nightmare fuel that you had there Endymion", muttered Miken.

"Oh it was, I even wrote it all in this book."

As he picked up a bright yellow book that was below Mamoru's memory book, Miken had a flick through and he literally laughed all the way through. A naked Moon Princess who was a clumsy crybaby that Endymion was in love with? Talking cats? A blue haired super intelligent girl that came straight from an anime? Makoto literally being Fujiko from the episode Wings of Death: Albatross mixed with A Trap for a Trap episode and more manly than himself?

Miken as he put the book back chuckled, "Heh, I'm sure the women would love this crap if it got published."

"Still a Lupin fan Miken?", asked Mamoru.

"Ever since I went to New York, I just forgot about it. I didn't know that it was still on."

"Me neither, the last one that I watched was I think Goodbye Lady Liberty or something like that."

Very slowly Motoki got up from his seat then held the back of the chair as he wanted to stand up from sitting down for hours listening to Mamoru's story.

Motoki with his eyes closed explained, "Oh you missed a lot, both of you. The Mystery of the Hemingway Papers aired a couple of weeks after your coma, lucky for me I still taped it for you. Then there was Steal Napoleon's Dictionary that I can recall Makoto had to watch it herself I think along with From Russia with Love."

"I didn't get to watch From Russia With Love...", sighed Makoto as she put her hand on her cheek as her elbow laid on the controls of the arcade cabinet, disappointed as she was thinking about love and Lupin.

"I would have recorded it for you Makoto, you should have told me..."

"I did but you're so scared of me..."

"Then there was Orders to Assassinate Lupin, I think you would have loved that one Mamo. They kept releasing them every year but I have some sad news to tell you..."

All of a sudden Mamoru made a blank expression, he has never heard of bad news regarding Lupin. The only thing he recalled was the backlash of Plot of the Fuma Clan using different voice actors but that was sorted by Bye Bye Liberty. He couldn't think of a possible reason, even with his intelligence all he could think of were trivial things like the animation company going under or the last Lupin thing did bad ratings on TV causing it to get cancelled.

Mamoru asked, "They ran out of ideas?"

"No Mamo... Yamada Yasuo had passed away", breathed out Motoki as he closed his eyes to not imagine the pain that his friend was going to get.

Almost straight away, Miken lifted his hat and put it onto his chest to mourn. Miken, Mamoru and Makoto all looked down towards the sticky floor. They were all unhappy as they grew up with Lupin, for Mamoru and Miken it was a big thing to them as they heard his cool voice that was no longer around.

Miken sighed, "That's sad to hear... RIP Yasuo Yamada."

They were trying to hold their tears however they could not. Even Motoki who was normally happy cried with them, as he was crying on Miken's suit as reminding them caused himself to have the pain and he was so close of getting his Laserdisc signed by Yasuo Yamada but they told him that he was too poorly, was chairbound and couldn't come to events.

Miken asked, "I want to know, who's the runt Endymion?"

"He's Motoki, very pleasant. Plain but pleasant", coldly replied Mamoru.

After Mamoru had finished talking about Mamoru in a positive way and the closest thing to praise, Motoki stopped crying on Miken's suit and looked up as his frown was attracting him. He moved away then put his hand on the back his head as he wanted to introduce himself to him but felt embarrassed for not doing it earlier and he really wanted to compliment Miken.

"Please to meet you Miken, I like your suit and your looks."

There was something that lit up Motoki's eyes, the rugged roughness of Miken's face. His cheekbones, his nose, those eyebrows. Yet Miken turned the other way because he found Motoki a bit false from looking at his smile and he was still upset about Yasuo Yamada, the pink jacket is not what he needed right now and needed something as cold like a beer to put his mind off it.

Mamoru was thinking that it seemed perfect. A little too perfect. Miken had returned and seemed to have forgiven him like nothing happened, Motoki was happy and was already on the look out for the right man in his life, Makoto also seemed to be there and was calm before he left her as she was having problems with her emotions due to school. The only sad news was about Yasuo Yamada yet his mind thought that it was still in 1990 and couldn't believe it.

Mamoru in a panic wondered, "Wait a second... am I dead?"

"You look dead to me", dryly grunted Miken.

Within a second, Mamoru clicked his fingers then quickly put his hand on to his chin. There was a serious look on his face as he was thinking of the possibility that he might have gone especially with the recent events popped up suddenly like it was a dream world.

Mamoru explained, "It is possible that this is just a long dream and I died in that coma. Well with Miken being here, Motoki the happiest that I've ever seen him and Makoto being alive even though she died twice protecting Sailor Moon, it sure does ask more questions than answers."

There were strange looks coming from both Miken and Makoto. A surprise that his lost friend has returned even though he wanted him back? Mako was thinking how could she die twice, most people die and that's it end of story. Also the words Sailor Moon puzzled her, she doesn't know what he was on about as it sounded strange like from a sci-fi movie or an anime.

Miken growled, "You've lost it man."

"Go get some rest", sighed Makoto.

Very quickly Mamoru turned around and walked out of the Game Center Crown. The thoughts were that was this all a dream and the coma with Usagi was the reality or was the coma a dream while this is reality? He needed an answer as he was getting confused. Was he just an orphan that had a few friends and was a Lupin fan or was he the reincarnation of Prince Endymion who wanted his bun-headed blonde?

Meanwhile in the Game Center Crown, Motoki walked towards the electrical room ready to turn off the power as the arcade was ready to close and Makoto had already left shortly after Mamoru. As he flicked the switch to turn off the arcade machines and the UFO Catcher, something was on his mind.

"I think that TV station job got to Mamo... He thinks Mikan Shiratori is a man and probably watched Lupin more times than I watched the Legend of the Gold of Babylon to the point where he thinks he is Lupin. Yet... Isn't Lupin on NTV or YTV rather than TV Asahi... err... Ashita?"

Very quickly Motoki was rubbing his chin as he was thinking how it could be possible and whether he was going through a lot of stress to the point of self doubt. He saw someone who looked like Jigen in the arcade alongside Mamoru and Makoto, he wasn't even sure if the latter even entered the arcade and it was his imagination breaking up the talk between the two.

"Wait a second... I saw him next to Mamo. Eh, sometimes these late nights play tricks on my mind."

Within half an hour as he took a slow walk to try to clear his head, Mamoru went into his apartment and dived straight into bed very tiredly. So tiredly that he went past his cabinet full of books, inherited from the elderly carer as well as a few extra additions to his collection. He went past his Lupin collection that were the Laserdisc collection of Part 1, a vinyl record of Planet O, a figure of Green Jacket Lupin, the well worn mook that he bought during the orphanage days and a previously blank VHS tape that said "The Mystery of the Hemingway Papers, get well soon my beloved Mamo... X" in Motoki's clear handwriting and surprisingly in English. The only thing that Mamoru didn't ignore was walking on the wooden flooring and the green rug to his destination.

He rotated around so his back was laid on the thin white sheet that was on top of the mattress and his head was on the pillow. Not too hard, not too soft, just right in terms of comfort. The green sheet was on the floor yet he didn't bother putting it on his bed. For Mamoru, he was trying to think about his life as he was ready to go to sleep.

...

Mamoru was at Arisugawa-no-miya Memorial Park as he sat down on a rare grass verge looking at the pond with spawn visibly floating while surrounded by trees towards his left and his right. Rare as in that the park usually had either rocks or mud on the edge however Mamoru chose the perfect spot to sit down.

Unusual for him, he was not wearing his green jacket but rather a black suit with a white shirt. Mamoru wanted to look presentable and formal for the occasion.

He was not alone however, right next to him was a pigtailed blonde with dumplings on top of her head. She had the largest eyes and smile that he ever saw, a delicate white dress as delicate as her soft skin, she looked youthful. It was like she was the opposite to Mamoru.

As she was looking at the full moon the blonde smiled, "It's such a romantic view."

"It is my daring Usako", simmered Mamoru as he touched her soft hands and faced her.

"Oooh... This means you wanna kiss me right?"

Just as Mamoru and his lover were about to kiss on a full moon as their lips were moist for the perfect romantic night, they heard laughter. They turned around as they saw a man with a green jacket who had hair similar to Mamoru.

Mamoru asked, "Lupin?"

"Sorry, wrong answer", replied someone with the same voice.

Mischievous smiles came from Miken and Makoto as they with coming from behind the trees along with him as this person walked and stood directly at their view that he was blocking, purposely ruining their romantic night.

The man in the green jacket growled, "Why would you want to date an alien Endymion? Think of your insides. Do you want to be contaminated by her? Have alien children?"

"My name is Mamoru Chiba and I date whoever I want for the sake of love!", bellowed Mamoru.

Very disappointingly Endymion shook his head as that sounded so false. Since he was looking at his pathetic alter ego, he knows that he doesn't know much about love.

Endymion smirked, "If you had to date an alien from the moon, at least you should have had better tastes than dating kids."

"Yeah like Princess Kaguya and even then you shouldn't be dating aliens period", growled Miken.

Something was scaring Usagi as they believe her to be an alien despite technically she is considering that she was not born on Earth. To make matters worse for her, Endymion, Miken and Makoto were singing Planet O then Usagi pleaded as she begged them "please don't touch me" and "don't come near me".

Endymion smirked, "That's what she will do to you!"

"I'm not an alien!", shouted Usagi.

"Firstly your hair style no human has ever had, not even in the tasteless 80s. Secondly no human has ever had the name Usagi. Thirdly since you are Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom naturally that means that you are born on the Moon, new body or otherwise."

With a serious look on his face, Endymion got out his Walther P38 from his green jacket pocket and fired just like when Lupin saved Lisa from the terrorist on a wooden board. Mamoru managed to miss the bullet as he ducked down, gritting his teeth in fury as he held Usagi's hands as she was on the ground.

Yet she saw one person that she recognised as she looked up and saw the brunette with the green eyes who was surprised yet not angry, more muted in all honesty.

Usagi pleaded as she was holding onto her hands, "Mako-chan, you gotta help me!"

"Sorry Usagi but they're right. You're just an annoying girl whose very naive", depressively spoke Makoto as she shook her head.

As she let go of her hands, Usagi sulked, "You're not her, she's nice."

Scratching his beard, Miken was thinking of what to do while Endymion was trying to look away from the blonde alien as he was planning something judging by an object hanging out of his green jacket, something white.

Miken chuckled, "Still nicer than you, right Endymion?"

"Exactly Miken, Makoto's too nice", smiled Endymion.

It was too much for Usagi, one of her friends was on their side and her lover had in her view an evil counterpart that looked like Lupin. She had a look at Mamoru who was shaking by all the criticism that they were giving, Usagi was trying to stroke his chest but he was just growling to himself as he was in pain.

Usagi shouted, "Mo-to-ki! Help!"

Coming out from behind a tree, Motoki walked then stood next to Usagi wearing his pink jacket to his black shirt and blue tie. Just like how he appeared in his favourite film, the Legend of the Gold of Babylon. He was holding a Walther P38 on his right hand and a brown box at his left.

At first Usagi smiled since she saw the brown box thinking that he was going to give her a wedding ring however she then looked at the sinister smile and the gun, she then gasped.

Motoki laughed, "You claim to have a pure heart Usagi, yet you hide your age with nudity!"

Miken got out from his coat pocket a piece of black tape and put it right over Usagi's mouth. As Usagi was scrawling and screaming, Mamoru bent his knees as it laid on the grass worried that they are going to do something to his Usako. His darling that was in his coma, the one that kept him alive, the one in his opinion the sweetest heart that he ever knew, not even Makoto was like this.

Mamoru hyperventilated, "What are you doing?"

As Motoki was holding a white bag, Miken and Makoto were beating up Usagi. They punched her chest, her stomach and her face as Miken heavily grinned while Makoto gritted her teeth as the blows kept coming. Usagi was beyond bruised, two black eyes and the largest frown that she ever made as she was struggling to stand. Makoto gave her one last kick to the stomach as Usagi tried to scream however only a muffle could be made out as she fell to the ground. Both of them lifted Usagi into the bag and tied it up so she wouldn't escape.

Endymion then threw the white bag into the pond as it floated away. As Mamoru was fixed towards the white bag that had Usagi inside, Endymion, Miken, Motoki and Makoto all walked away knowing that the job is done.

Mamoru yelled at the top of his voice, "Usagi! USAGI!"

He reached his arm out and gasped but it was too late as the bag was floating downwards then sank to the bottom of the pond. Mamoru was devastated that his date had turned into a murder.

...

Out of a panic, Mamoru got up from his bed breathing rapidly in and out with sweat coming off his face. He just had a panic attack that Usagi, the woman that he loved was murdered by himself. He dashed out of his apartment thinking that she was still in danger and ironically needed rescuing.

Reaching by the pond, he went into the water and frantically searching for a white bag, flapping against a swarmed water. Not too long after, he found something white and grabbed it.

Mamoru got towards the white bag, the same white bag that was in his dream. He was thinking all he had to do was loosen the top of the bag so his bun-headed blonde can breathe and give her a well needed hug, for both of them. He was prepared to smile as he sees her chubby yet cute face.

Suddenly as he untied the bag, his raising smile sunk heavily and frowned. The bag did not contain Usagi, instead it was a pile of dangos filled to the top. With a sniff, he turned the other way. They had gone off and somehow ended up there rather than the trash. Maybe it came out of the trash by a loose bump on the road, maybe someone made them but dropped it by mistake, maybe it was someone dumping a body but picked up the bag by mistake so that person could become free.

There were so many possibilities on why it was there but there was one thing certain on Mamoru's mind. The dream was dead. In his thoughts, it was "farewell my beloved Usagi" and "goodbye Princess Serenity" as he tipped the dangos into the pond and walked away peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the twist, the events of Sailor Moon (and Sailor V) turned out to be Mamoru's imagination. Thinking about it, it would be the biggest hurt that Mamoru would had to deal if his lover Usagi was just a dream. He would be one depressed person if after all that, it was a Lupin style plot screw. It is also perhaps the only time that Usagi (and alt versions of her) is going to be the story.
> 
> Kazuko won't be the only secondary character in the story as Motoki hinted.


	14. Miken and Makoto and Endymion Sandwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of the story.
> 
> Due to the way the story is written (as written in the summary), it is a split story. To whoever reads this, if you are happy with the ending of the previous chapter you can stop reading because the tone is different from this point. While Part 1 was focused on the orphanage with contributions from Motoki and Kazuko in the past, Part 2 is more of a Lupin style episode/special with secondary Sailor Moon characters that will pop up. Mamoru is different as in he keeps his coldness but in a different way, Motoki gets happier and Yuuichirou is well... there's a tag for that.
> 
> The tone is going to be a mixture between the edgy Osumi and the wacky yet tragic Aoki even within the same chapter. The exception is this chapter where it is a filler set at Mamoru's apartment.
> 
> There is also going to be a Part 3 as well that is different than both.

It was three days since Mamoru had the nightmare and had a deep sleep during this time, there was no pain just bliss. He no longer had any dreams with Usagi that developed during his coma. As he was waking up, he saw a man with a suit sitting by the edge of his bed and as Mamoru was blinking his eyes, it was a shock.

Mamoru dropped his mouth and gasped, "Miken! What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on sleeping beauty here", smirked Miken.

Slowly but surely, Mamoru was raising and spreading his arms out as he was stretching. He was waking up as he yawned from his well rest sleep. Miken smiled since he thought that he was never going to wake up. Endymion by name, Endymion by nature he thought to himself.

Mamoru was chewing with his mouth closed asked, "What's in the fridge?"

"Just octopus and peppers", muttered Miken.

Very quickly and strongly Mamoru shook his head.

"No thanks."

With a glare towards the fridge from the other side of the room, Mamoru stood up along with Miken and walked themselves towards the bathroom that was inconveniently near the hallway trotting on the wooden flooring.

Mamoru in a cheerful way asked, "Miken, can you contact Motoki and Makoto for me?"

"Why not do it yourself?", grunted Miken.

"I'm having a shower."

With a slam, Mamoru closed the bathroom door as he was having a shower. Miken was tempted to peek through to see Mamoru in the buff but instead growled as he picked up the phone to call a person who he barely knew and a person that caused him to split up with Mamoru.

After the shower, Motoki and Makoto had arrived at Mamoru's apartment. Motoki kept the pink jacket as he swayed into the living room ready for his sexy adventure, Makoto however just barged in in her green top with a white waistcoat and a short dark green skirt as she went straight towards Miken and put her hands on her hips.

Miken looked at her and muttered, "Sorry for leaving you Mako, I just felt that you was getting unstable."

"You know it was tough without you and Endymion. Being single for seven years was heartbreaking. Struggled at school, no one wanted to know me. If it wasn't for Mo-toki and his arcade, I wouldn't know what to do with myself...", sighed Makoto.

Miken looked at her frown and knows himself since he was like this, this was catching the attention of Makoto as she saw Miken's eyes that are normally covered by the hat. Suddenly both laughed at each other, for them it was a surprise. Miken couldn't believe that Makoto was turning into him while she was surprised to see Miken again and on friendly terms.

Miken smirked, "Oh you turned out okay after all."

"Same for you", nodded Makoto in a depressed way.

They all got into their positions. Miken laid on the beige couch in a slouching position, Makoto sat on the green sheeted bed, Mamoru sat on his beige chair while Motoki stood up as he held a bowl and was using a whisk to stir the mixture that was inside.

"I need to start off the Endymion Empire since my plan of being a doctor failed."

"Don't blame yourself, you was in a coma. It's not your fault," strongly replied Makoto

Miken looked at Mamoru "Yeah Endymion, I never attended school and now I'm close to finding my calling."

"Well you was always street smart Miken, I was book smart", sulked Mamoru.

Looking at Miken, Motoki and Makoto, Mamoru felt like he had to do something. His life wasn't how he predicted it at all for many reasons. He had hoped to get into Keio University to become a doctor but the last place of education for him was Moto Azabu school due to the coma and because of his age, he can not restart or continue where he left off. He was going to marry Usagi but obviously that was not going to happen.

If his friends weren't there, Mamoru would have gone back to bed hoping for Usagi to return. Then again he thought his friends were misfits and outcasts like himself. Miken looked like a 1930s American gangster who couldn't be a boxer yet well trusted and knows the odd thing. Makoto was a struggling strong woman with a heart that is desperate for love to the point of being depressed. Motoki was an overgenerous optimistic arcade manager who has women that talk to him yet prefers men who for some strange reason barely come to his place.

Thinking about it, it was just like Lupin. Lupin was this cold intelligent person who does stuff his way. At least for Mamoru while Motoki thinks that he was a friendly and helpful, goofy yet smart thief. Jigen was the sharpshooter with very few friends but trusts Lupin, even his name means big help dimension. Fujiko was the attractive woman who can get out of trouble just as much as she gets into trouble.

It was decided that each of the team would stand up and to do a speech even for Miken who normally is laid back in a literal sense. It was Mamoru who wanted to revive the Lupintic Trio and he wanted Motoki to join as well as he was a Lupin fan. Despite being different than the green jacket that Mamoru was, the red jacket like Makoto or not bothered like Miken, Mamoru felt that the pink jacket would add extra diversity into the group.

Then again it was ironic that Mamoru came up with idea despite that he was poor at group work during his time at school. On the times when he was forced, he just did the academic work while the others did the talking.

Miken asked, "Western order Endymion?"

"Western order", replied Endymion quickly and firmly.

"I am Endymion but people seem to call me Mamoru Chiba... 

My favourite episodes are The Man That They Call a Magician, Farewell My Beloved Witch, One Chance for a Prison Break, Danger On A Rainy Afternoon... Oh..."

Makoto frowned, "It's okay, I know you felt uncomfortable."

"No wonder if he was in a coma for seven frigging years", growled Miken.

Motoki looked at Miken and softly smiled, "I think he did really well, I know he's never been the best for public speaking."

"Name's Shiranai Miken and I don't take no crap. I was Endymion's best and only friend growing up at the orphanage, I left since he chose Makoto over me but I was trying to make those two better... After that tried being a boxer and failed, was hired by the Mafia but I never made it past an associate due to my unknown background so I left to go back to Japan. I know how to shoot and can still punch.

I was the one that got Endymion into Lupin and I kept being a fan until going to New York but I'm back.

My favourite episodes are When the Seventh Bridge Falls, The Rose and the Pistol, Lupin Dies Twice, The Border is the Face of Farewell, Leave the Revenge to Lupin, The Scattered Combat Magnum in the Wasteland and Lupin's Toughest Fight Ever."

Mamoru smirked, "Miken likes all the episodes where the women distrust Jigen or there's a lot of action."

"Like looking into a mirror man, like looking into a mirror," glimmered Miken.

Motoki blinked his eyes and stuttered, "Wh... Wh... What? You know who am I Mamo..."

"Well I don't and neither doesn't Miken", smiled Mamoru.

"Well my name is Motoki Furuhata and I am the manager of the Game Center Crown. I am Mamoru..."

Mamoru put his hand up and interrupted, "Please call me Endymion."

"Sorry... Endymion's best friend after losing Miken. I am a fan of Part 3, I love the pink jacket and The Legend of the Gold of Babylon is my favourite movie of all time.

My favourite episodes are The Gold Ingots Summon Lupin, The Treasure Smells of Conspiracy, Play a Joke on the Variation, The Name Of The Cocktail Is Revenge, A Honeymoon To The Moon, Leticia Who Loved Me, Lottery Ticket Mayhem and The Day Pops Was Adopted into the Family. They also happens to be the only episodes that I saw and one where Lupin and Jigen are standing under a billboard."

Miken muttered, "Motoki sure is weird..."

"He sure is Miken, just like Part 3", groaned Mamoru.

"I'm Makoto Kino, like Miken and Endymion, I was at the orphanage when my parents died. They looked after me but when they went, I was really sad. I was depressed for years but I ended up having a black belt.

It was hard being on my own what with Miken at New York and Endymion being in hospital but at least I know plenty about home economics and gardening.

I hope one day someone will come to love me for the way that I am. After all, I'm too tall, too strong, my voice is awful and I fight because I believe in fighting for love. Lupin taught me about love and I hope to meet someone like him one day.

My favourite episodes are The Rose and the Pistol, My Lovely Lupin, The Southern Cross Looked Like Diamonds and Wings of Death - Albatross. Well I have more..."

Mamoru smiled, "That's fine Mako-chan, we know you do everything in fours."

"Like Lupin does everything in threes?", asked Miken as he looked at Mamoru.

Very quickly and quietly, Mamoru nodded. He knows that they both have a pattern with numbers since they were their favourites.

Miken smiled, "I guess the Lupintic Trio is back in action."

"Maybe the Lupintic Trio plus Motoki at the moment, we need to find Yuuichirou. If it has been seven years, then he should be close to being Goemon by now...", wondered Mamoru as his scratched his chin.

Suddenly Motoki with a large smile came out of the kitchen and made chocolate brownies as he put them on a tray. Mamoru took one and ate it, it was satisfactory for him but was not enjoying eating the brownie. Makoto also took one and pulled a face with her tongue out knowing that she didn't like it as it tasted too sweet. Miken however grabbed most from the tray and left one for Motoki as he munched through them rapidly leaving crumbs all over Mamoru's green rug.

Motoki asked, "Do you have more than one stomach Miken?"

"What can I say? I haven't ate anything since New York", muttered Miken as he was scoffing the last two brownies down his mouth.

Motoki laughed and then put his arm on Miken's shoulder. There was warmth coming from Motoki as Miken felt it. He never felt this way before, it was compassion, it was caring, it was genuine sweetness. For some reason the personality of Motoki was making Miken's heart and his beard tickle.

All he could manage though was smile back.

With a smile Motoki got a camera from his pink jacket pocket and decided to take a photo. Mamoru made a crooked smile as he sat on his beige chair, Miken was to the left standing with a slight crooked angle with his legs stretched and smiled as he hold a revolver in his hands, Makoto was to the right stood firmly with a pout and having her hands on her hips. As for Motoki, he decided not to be on that photo as he was happy enough with just the three on there.

The Endymion Empire was about to form.


	15. Orders to Assassinate Endymion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a nightmare to write in parts...

Inside an office, there was a black haired man in a formal suit sitting down on a chair when four armoured guards stomped into the room then saluted the man knowing that he was an important figure. The guard at the far right gave him a tape which then he played on the cassette player. There was some hissing and then someone was speaking in Japanese.

"My name is Endymion, apparently related to Prince Endymion or so says a dream. The syndicate tried to stop me but I have never prevailed. If I want to take something, I always take. I'm the great Endymion.

Miken Shiranai, he's my partner. He's a cool professional, he can lay on the grass in 3 seconds. He's a man with a strong sense of duty and humour. I can always depend on him.

Kumada Yuuichirou the I don't care. He's a descendant from the rich family Kumada. I have no idea what he does but I want his money. He's scary because he's scared of things.

The Mysterious Kino Makoto. I don't know if she's a fighter or a lover. She always give me a hard time but I don't hate her.

Well, well, well... I'm surrounded by these fascinating people. What's going to happen to me this time?"

The tape quickly changes voice from Mamoru's to Charlie Kosei's singing voice.

"Ohh Lupin the Third, Lupin the Third, Lupin the Third."

After the tape stopped on the cassette player, there was a chuckle from one of the armoured guards as it seems that Endymion's speech was recorded during one of the opening of the first series of Lupin the 3rd with Yasuo Yamada's voice still audible yet a touch wobbly and a noticeable jump cut between where Zenigata and Fujiko got introduced due to Makoto and her preference of the number four. There was a stare that came from the man in the suit caused him to gulp, blinked his eyes out of fear and then stared like the others.

One of the guards informed, "It seems Endymion has awoken from his slumber and got his crew."

"Get him! He killed my brother!", shouted the mysterious man.

The guards shouted at unison, "Yes boss!"

After bowing down in front of their boss, they headed out as they exited the room marching along looking for this person.

"I'll never forgive Endymion for the murder of my brother, all he wanted was to expand the empire and to continue the legacy that our ancestors started."

...

The Lupintic Trio as well as Motoki are driving in a red Alfa Romeo down an expressway. Mamoru who was driving and Miken are at the front while Makoto and Motoki were at the back as they all relaxed and smiling to each other.

Miken advised, "Endymion, I don't think it's a good idea bringing Motoki and Mako along."

"Come on Miken, it's a six letter word that contains the letters F and U", joked Mamoru.

"Fudger."

Mamoru grimaced at the steering wheel at the thought of what Miken said, shortly after they had arrived at a toll booth on which Mamoru put the ticket in and paid to use the road that he was driving now that he was heading towards the inner city.

As he turned around the corner, he had arrived outside the Hikawa Shrine. They saw someone who looked like Goemon Ishikawa XIII outside as he sat down and meditated, the only difference was that he had a stubble beard and his hair had bangs covering his forehead as well as part of his eyes.

Motoki with his left hand by the side of his mouth shouted, "Yo Yuuichirou! Are you joining us?"

"I will accompany you with your adventure", replied Yuuichirou in a stoic fashion.

The ronin went towards the Alfa Romeo and opened the car door, he managed to get into the backseat next to Motoki and Makoto as the Lupintic Trio have become the Lupintic Five.

Yuuichirou stoically explained, "I must apologise for my actions back then Mako-san, I was a bad role model but you know what they say, watch a person's behaviour and correct your own behaviour."

"It's okay, I forgive you. You was pretty pathetic though", sighed Makoto.

Yuuichirou nodded as a response and gently smiled, Makoto smiled back knowing that he was forgiven.

As they were driving, Miken changed the station to classical music as a bombtastic dramatic song was playing. It was making Mamoru and Makoto feeling uncomfortable while Miken was smiling and humming to the song. Not happy by the song choice as he saw Makoto's look, Yuuichirou changed the station and it was an old fashioned Japanese song. While Yuuichirou smiled, the others looked worried that he was into that sort of music.

Motoki smiled, "Any stations that play Sexy Adventure or Manhattan Joke?"

"No!", shouted Mamoru, Miken and Makoto with angry faces as they looked at Motoki who was still smiling.

Makoto then decided to change the station and it was a bouncy pop song with an English phase that kept popping up saying "We believe you". Now it was Miken and Yuuichirou who were grumbling while Mamoru, Motoki and Makoto were all happy. Motoki was even think that it was an okay substitute to his songs.

After the song finished, Mamoru switched off the radio to avoid another argument between them. Yet the pressure got to him as they were acting like children as he was growling and hissing to himself.

Suddenly the handbrake was pulled causing a skid as it had to decelerate rapidly to a halt. 

Mamoru muttered, "Out you go."

Motoki, Makoto and Yuuichirou all got out of the car, Miken was about to leave however Mamoru turned towards his friend and shook his head knowing that he could stay. As Makoto slammed the car door in fury, Miken on the other hand was nodding his head as the car started back up to drive off.

Motoki smiled, "Endymion, he's a nice man."

While Motoki was smiling, Yuuichirou looked the other way with a stern face and Makoto pouted with her arms crossed thinking how Mamoru treated her as well as anyone else not named Miken as dirt.

Mamoru smiled, "I was listening to what you said Miken, bringing Motoki, Makoto and Yuuichirou was a bad idea."

"We're the only real men around here, huh", wondered Miken.

"Yep, the others are too nice."

Miken smirked as a response, he knows that Mamoru was doing the right thing and knowing that his friendship with him meant more than his other pals. Very quickly Mamoru looked at Miken with a smile then returned to the vision of the road with a frown, he was serious about his driving.

As he was driving down the narrow roads with various parked cars by the side, a bang was heard. Both of them saw what it was, it was a gunshot at the windscreen. It was a warning yet they don't know where it came from. They felt a bit tense yet showed no signs as there was a possibility of a gang war and it was a stray bullet that fired.

Mamoru turned around the corner and yet there was another bang however it was much louder and he could hear something hissing. He kept driving until he found a place to park as he pulled the brakes about three blocks away. They both dashed out of the car was they opened the car doors and both had a look as they frowned. One of the tyres got shot and was entirely deflated, it was by the passenger side where Miken sat.

There was a thought from both Mamoru and Miken what to do next, they were being targeted however neither could see any shooter in their vision. Coming from Mamoru, there was also doubt that he shouldn't have abandoned his other friends and Yuuichirou but on the other hand, he saved them from getting shot. None of them deserved to be shot he thought.

Out of panic, they ran on the pavement as they know someone is out to get them. Luckily for them there were no other people bumping into them making their getaway faster as they were frantically moving their arms up and down while Miken grimaced as he was annoyed. They were sprinting as equals despite that Mamoru could run faster but knowing that he is preserving his energy to run at a longer distance. The Alfa Romeo exploded behind them causing the nearby cars to get damaged as well.

Suddenly Mamoru stopped and saw something that caught a glint in his eye and smiled heavily. It was his yellow Caterham! Not just the same model but it was his own that got stolen judging by the license plate. Within a flash, Mamoru jumped into the driver's seat and Miken stopped by the side of the car with a smile. Since the keys were still in the ignition, he was able to drive just by turning the key and done it while Miken opened the car door, got it and closed the door.

Mamoru bitterly spoke, "You're not the only thing that I missed and unlike you, it doesn't complain."

Rather predictable from Miken, he smirked by the comment as that sounds like the old Endymion, the one that he missed.

Like knowing what to do after all these years, Mamoru stepped on the gas and drove off. It was just like the old days, him in the Caterham driving around the countryside or the city with Miken in the passenger seat.

Miken asked, "What's the plan, Endymion?"

"Hmm... Actually there is no plan but I do know that Mr. Hino is working with the syndicate and I know exactly where their headquarters are", articulated Mamoru.

"I still think your coma has made you a bit unfocused, man."

"You see he is working with the syndicate hoping to become the next Prime Minister of Japan, it is our job to make him poor. Just like we were."

Miken nodded as that sounds like a reasonable plan, storm the headquarters, take down Mr. Hino and get everything that he has.

They had arrived at the headquarters as it was approaching the evening, it was an eight storey building surrounded by some trees. It had a thin roof and most of the building was windowed making it very hard to hide yet easy to find.

Miken and Mamoru jumped out of the Caterham when the spotlights shined onto them, it was making their vision hazy as they got caught. They thought that was it, their 20+ years of life were over. Mamoru even thought that Inspector Zenigata was going to come out.

Very confidentially knowing exactly what to do, Mamoru was running against the wall as the spotlights were focused on him just like Lupin as done countless times, while Miken ran at the other direction, both serious and wanted to get in as soon as possible.

Despite the attention, there were only two guards patrolling. One by the spotlights and the other by the car park. Miken shot the guard by the spotlights on the shoulder. Since Mamoru could see better, he ran towards the other guard who ended up turning and running out of the complex like he was scared that he was alive. Either that or he liked Lupin so much that he let him go.

Suddenly there was a tank coming up towards the headquarters, both Mamoru and Miken thought that they had back up and knew that they were coming. With a quick nod, they went towards the small wall near the stairs and crouched down on either side, Miken to the left and Mamoru to the right. They both had their guns ready.

The tank stopped and the turret aimed towards the wall, the same wall where Miken was behind. It was any moment now, the tank would fire a missile and that was it for both him and Mamoru. Even though both were confident as their eyes showed and their frowns, deep down they were scared.

At the top of the driver's hatch, someone was coming out as the lid was pulled up and back. A brave man with a pink jacket popped up with his arm relaxed and smiled.

"Hey Miken! I brought you this spiffy tank."

Miken got out from behind the wall and walked towards the tank, he stood there with a smile and raised his hat at the sight of the beauty. Both of the tank and the happy Motoki in the pink jacket with flawless in Miken's opinion blonde hair

"Now I wonder how Motoki managed to get that? He's the kind of person who doesn't steal", thought Mamoru to himself as he looked away.

Very quickly Miken ran towards the tank and jumped towards the Glacis plate going over towards the hatch trying to push Motoki down so he could get in. Unlike a similar encounter between Lupin and Jigen where they arguing about the plan, Motoki ducked into the drivers seat and Miken got in as he closed the hatch. Miken crawled up towards the upper hatch where the machine gun was located.

The tank was playing the song Sexy Adventure as Motoki popped in the LUPIN the 3rd PART III Music Collection tape into the player, he was waving his hands to the beat of the song as he was pulling the controls to control the turret. Behind him were Makoto and Yuuichirou as they were sat down quietly. They all had serious looks on their faces as they were focused to help Mamoru and Miken.

First Motoki aimed at the spotlights and took those out darkening the scenery to help Mamoru get into the building. Miken then with the machine gun fired towards the windows at the upper floor as he could see some people there. It was hard to see from the distance as there were only five people that he managed to get however at least two people moved away from the gunfire while the other three got hit by it.

Now Motoki aimed directly towards the cars and fired a missile at the yellow Mercedes Benz A124 convertible. The car exploded causing a chain reaction to the nearby red Toyota Corolla and the white Honda Civic turning those into a wreckage. Very quickly, Motoki pressed pause on the tape player as he saw the doors opening.

Someone was coming out of the doors behind Mamoru as he still had his back towards the wall, he turned towards a black haired woman who had a black dress and fired from his gun. She screamed as he managed to target towards the flap rather than the chest that he was trying to aim but his hand shook by the nerves.

Sinisterly Mamoru moved towards the direction of the woman with his gun aiming towards her, she was scared as she was shaking with her face and body. Her cheekbones were rapidly moving up and down with a snarl coming out of her mouth.

Mamoru coldly asked, "Can you tell me where Mr. Hino hides the money?"

"I refuse to tell you", growled the woman as she had her arms crossed.

"What if I shot your stomach so you would not be able to reproduce and have children?"

The woman gulped as she was worried about the destruction of her organs from someone who appears to be a sociopathic assassin dressed up as Lupin. She knows that she would rather be alive in one piece than to be assaulted.

She panicked, "He keeps the money in the room in the fifth floor, it was an office before he took over."

"Thank you very much, sorry about your dress", bowed Mamoru with a crooked smile on his face.

As the woman walked away nervously from the encounter, Mamoru opened the doors to get into the building.

Miken as he looked downwards towards Motoki doubted, "It's a bit strange how you managed to get this tank, I don't see you as a war lord."

"It's my dad's, he joined the army after he left me. I borrowed it for this use, he actually smiled at me thinking that I've become more manly", happily explained Motoki as he looked up.

"I still think Mako's more manly than you'll ever be Motoki."

Both Makoto and Yuuichirou looked the other way in disgust, Mako thought that it was a case of toxic masculinity and it was over Motoki's head while Yuuichirou did not believe that his father would accept Motoki again. If only Mamoru was there to point it out to him. 

Very quickly the tank started to beep so Motoki and Yuuichirou were getting out by the hatch straight out, it was a problem for Miken and Makoto who couldn't get out that way so they looked down and found an emergency hatch to get out as Makoto was trying to pull the lock. As Motoki was jumping out of the hatch and ran towards the wall with Yuuichirou soon following, Miken took out the tape from the tank and put it into his pocket. He knows that Motoki would want this.

With enough force, Makoto unlocked the hatch so she and finally Miken escaped the tank and crawled down towards safety. Then just as Miken got out, the tank exploded and he just avoided the blast radius as it took out the fence and Mamoru's Caterham.

Mamoru was running up the stairs and then suddenly stopped as a woman with slightly curly black hair and wearing a white dress was holding a gun point directly to Mamoru's chest.

The woman gritted, "Hold it right there Endymion, I'm Kariko Tokoyama official hairdresser of the syndicate. You're so unfashionable, you could do with a new hair style."

"You stole Lupin's sideburns", growled Mamoru.

As he was annoyed, Mamoru pushed past Kariko however it seems that his green jacket was on his lucky side as she slipped on the stairs and came tumbling down just as she was ready to shoot him.

He made it to the 5th floor, the floor where the money is located. It should be easy now, just go into the room and get the briefcase. Yet as he was walking, he could see footsteps behind him and they weren't recognisable. Not Miken's shoes or Makoto's boots, it looked like heavy ski boots yet it was not the time of year for skiing.

A turquoise haired woman with lipstick on her mouth and a pink jacket, not the pink jacket that Motoki wears but a thick padded jacket grabbed him from behind his back. She was ready to strangle him when two guards appeared in front of her and nodded.

"Good work Miss Yamamoto, Mr. Hino will promote you for this when he comes into power. You'll be ambassador of travel and tourism."

Miss Yamamoto smiled as it would mean that her skiing business can expand to all of Japan and not just one mountain. Yet it was short lived as the guard that was in front of her got shot. With fury, she jumped out of the window knowing that she's got Endymion and very quickly Mamoru elbowed her as she fell into her death.

Miken smiled, "I never liked cold weather, it's a good thing that Saeko Yamamoto got sorted out."

Seeing the other guard was still alive and without notice fired directly past Miken's arm, Miken fired from his revolver and got rid of the other guard as he fell towards the floor.

Rapidly Motoki was running towards the elevator and as he was ready to get to the 5th floor, a brunette wearing a pink dress appeared when the doors were open and he just jumped in before they could close.

Motoki shouted, "Reika!"

"Oh it's you Motoki. No I don't want to watch the Legend of the Gold of Babylon or see you ever again", dully spoke Reika.

"Why did you dump me?"

"Simple, you're gay and I don't like them. I've never liked you."

Suddenly Reika got shot by the chest as she was ready to get off the elevator and Motoki quickly ducked out of the way. As it turns out, it was Miken who laid down on the carpet floor without his hat on. It was just like lying down on a couch as it seemed that the experience paid off as he got a good shot. Motoki quickly saw his ex girlfriend, sighed and got off the elevator near Miken.

Miken smirked, "Saved you the trouble."

"How could you Miken?", gasped Motoki as his face dropped.

"When I came back to Japan, I saw her outside the university with a photo of you and stabbing it with a knife. She was going to kill you, man."

Motoki couldn't believe the words that Miken was saying. Even though Mamoru had already said that she cheated on him, Motoki didn't know that she was going to end his life too. He was surprised just as when Miken was picking up his hat off the floor and put it back on his head with a smile. It also doesn't help that where Reika lied, there was a short pocket knife by the side of her.

Motoki sighed, "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, we all have our share of bad dates", chuckled Miken as he put his hands on his chest.

This was causing Motoki to laugh despite not being the right moment to do so. For him Miken was cheering him up, he never got that with Reika or anyone else. Motoki went closer towards Miken to have a better look at his eyes, he could see something that he never saw before. Hope.

There was also something else, Miken gave Motoki his LUPIN the 3rd PART III Music Collection tape back and he smiled in complete bliss. Motoki hugged that tape like it was a baby and put it straight back into his pocket.

Miken smiled, "How long have you been a softy like that?"

"All of my life Miken", smiled back Motoki.

As they stared towards each other waiting for the right moment to say what they were feeling deep down, they heard a scream. They quickly stopped as their mouths were getting closer ready for some intimate action and turned around towards the window.

The problem? Mamoru is dangling outside of the building as he was holding onto a thin metallic pole and he could not reach the window as the distance was too far. He kept looking downwards towards his death and upwards towards Motoki and Miken, it was a choice, one that fate will choose and not himself.

Motoki has he stretched his arm out and shouted, "Take my hand Endymion!"

It was the first time that Mamoru was in complete fear as sweat was pouring off his forehead and was unable to wipe the perspiration. He had a hunch that this plan would have had a set back and might have died however he believed in by stopping the syndicate that crime would drop and the secrets get exposed. It was a risk that he was willing to take.

He grabbed onto Motoki's hand and as Mamoru was pulling up to get towards the window while Motoki and Miken were pulling back trying to get him to safety, something went wrong. The grip from Mamoru's hand was too loose as Motoki's hands were too soft, like he used lotion. Motoki tried to grab Mamoru's hand with both of his hands however it was too late. He was slipping away, slipping away to his fall...

"Endymion!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fudger is actually a proper word and not chosen out of censorship, it is obscure.
> 
> At least now all the chapters after this point are smooth sailing.


	16. Leave Revenge to Endymion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a warning, later on the chapter it has a pulpy feel. A completely different tone than Sailor Moon (and a vast majority of fanfiction) as it gets very Lupin the 3rd Part 1 Osumi tone and even to the original manga at parts. So if you're not into that, just skip that part since it gets tamer by the end of the chapter.

Motoki and Miken stood there as Mamoru was falling down towards the ground, knowing that he was heading towards his grave. Looking really worried, Motoki looked up as his mouth was trembling that he was losing his friend. Miken on the other hand growled to himself and put his hand on his hat as he lowered to cover his eyes in shame. They both could have saved Mamoru however they could not.

Suddenly one of the goons caught sight of both Motoki and Miken as he ran towards the two to deal them out, whether it was talking, punching or using a weapon.

Motoki pulled his fingers forming a gun and grinned, "Bang, Bang!"

The criminal however laughed at the sight of Motoki thinking that he was playing a joke. It seems that a revolver suddenly appeared in the view of the goon and gulped as Miken put the gun towards his chin with a stern and serious look on his face. He was shaking as he put a false smile.

"Bang, Bang", smirked Miken.

Very quickly, he screamed and ran away. It seems that there was more trouble as one of the office doors opened and three women came out. They all had the same outfits on as they wore a black skirt however each of them were colour coded. The one with the short brown hair wearing glasses had a navy blue top who was calm, the one with the long black hair had a red top who was feisty while the shoulder length blonde had an orange top on as she was energetic.

Motoki wondered, "I don't think they're here for our autographs..."

"Yeah, they aren't for our love either", grunted Miken.

The brunette softly smiled, "I'm Emi, please to meet you."

"I'm Rin", nodded the black haired woman.

The blonde pushed the black haired woman then jumped up and down, "My name is Miyako and oooh... I want to be a fashion designer some day."

The three women looked at Motoki and Miken, they felt uncomfortable as the women smiled towards them. Normally Motoki would sweet talk the women however there was a difference between talking to someone at the arcade and talking to someone who had their knives out.

Motoki waved and smiled, "So long Emi, Rin and Miyako."

Motoki activated his jet pack however as he pressed the button, instead of going straight outside the window he was moving towards Miken then quickly shifted towards Emi, Rin and Miyako as they growled that he was right on top of them as they covered their breasts so he wouldn't look at them, not that Motoki would. He was panicking that the jet pack was out of control as it was going up, down, then left to right.

Like a dash, Motoki managed to control the jet pack and escaped from the building. Vanished into view as he dropped straight down and no one saw it happen.

It meant that Miken had to dealt with three women that were coming his way and he still felt uncomfortable as Rin did a smirk while Miyako did a cheesy yet disturbing grin. He was slowing walking back as he was grumbling to himself. Knowing that he was going to get killed by some crazy women.

Right behind them Miken mutely smiled when he saw Yuuichirou running down the corridor ready to help Miken. It seems that as the scent of cherry blossom was coming their way, the women turned their attention and saw him. Their eyes lit up when they had a good look at Yuuichirou with his silky hair, his smooth rosy cheeks, his stubble, his stoic serious expression, they found him attractive.

All Yuuichirou could do was blush when they were smiling towards him and his good looks, Rin was playing with his hair while Miyako was stroking his face. They were all content and happy.

Miyako grinned, "You're sexy."

"I'll take the stairs", muttered Miken as the women were distracted.

...

Mamoru was holding onto the window ledge as he fell two floors from his position. Unlike the previous window where it was closed until the gunfire, it was open and pulled himself up as he leaned up as he grabbed tightly to prevent another fall. He grabbed onto the wall to make sure that his legs could get over the window and as safe as possible. Slowly he managed to get towards both feet onto the carpet and closed the window silently as he pulled the latch to secure into place.

He stood up as he was trying to regain his confidence, the fall knocked some of it and knows that both Miken and Motoki were worried so he set off towards the stairs to get to the next floor.

Mamoru managed to get to the fourth floor as he stood near the stairs and looking at the corridor. There were a bunch of hired guns in suits with their guns pointed ready to shoot anyone that comes their way, their way happened to be Mamoru. 

Suddenly like thunder coming down, Makoto was running down the corridor as she managed to avoid the bullets. She kicked the first goon down as it landed onto his chest and went down easily, she then punched the next two guards who were next to each other, the next one was going to punch her instead of using his gun however he ended up punching the other hired gun and were fighting among each other. Then she kicked another one by the chin as he bent down unsure whether to pick up his former ally's gun or have a better look at Makoto.

The last one instead of punching and kicking, she grabbed and threw him towards the other guards who were all knocked out, he was whelping and whining however Makoto growled and roared as she was letting out her frustration.

Mamoru waved, "Thanks Mako-chan."

"No problem Endymion", smiled Makoto as she did a wave back as she ran off down the stairs. "See ya!"

It was a surprise but it was a pleasant surprise as she taking down all those goons made his job of getting the money easier. He managed to get back to the fifth floor, the same floor that Miken was in yet he couldn't see him. It turns out that Miken was at the other side trying to sort a goon out who ran up the stairs, very quickly he punched him causing the goon to fight back and hit Miken by the shoulder. This was before they dealt with Saeko.

As that was going off, Mamoru was thinking of opening and closing doors to find the right room however he had a different idea. That being which of the rooms looked like the odd one out. He found the room that he was looking for and it was different. Instead of being a glass door, it was a wooden door.

Mamoru barged open the door and his saw a short black haired man wearing a suit that was the same colour as his hair. He also saw a woman stood next to him who was a brunette to shoulder length, had a red bow in her hair, has green eyes and wore a orange dress as she was deviously smirking at the sight of the green jacketed man.

Even though the woman was looking at the man, him on the other hand looked directly towards Mamoru and firmly pointed his finger to him. Very angry and very annoyed.

He yelled at his loudest voice, "You killed my brother and my uncle! You'll pay for what you did to us!"

"Ah... Mr. Hino. Let me guess that the woman next to you is going to make you a daughter called Rei. Your family is so predictable", smirked Mamoru as he made a crooked smile.

Mr. Hino's eyes got larger as he was surprised that Mamoru figured out his goal, well one of his goals next to being Prime Minister that Mamoru already knew. Then his eyebrows lowered as he had a smirk of his own thinking that he has the upper hand.

"This is my girlfriend Shiratori Mikan."

Mikan went to the top of her head and pulled her hair furiously, it turned out that the shoulder length hair was a wig as she threw it onto the floor to reveal her true look. An afro similar to Lupin's hair style yet it had extensions such as strands of hair to the edge of her forehead, a bun at the top and loose strands by the side of her ears to her chin.

It was making Mamoru very distressing and awkward as she looked at him, extremely devious with her eyebrows really down and the most brash impudent smirk that anyone has ever made with her appealing cheeks. It was not just the appearance but it was the smell, it smelt like he was at a volcanic area or even a volcano itself. To the point where he wished that the others were there to calm him down.

Mamoru at an annoyed tone spoke, "Mikan Shiratori?!"

"You only dated me for like a day and only because of the name!", yelled Mikan.

"I was confused when I heard the name and thought my buddy had returned with a sex change", thought Mamoru as his put his finger on his chin and pointed to her in a very stressful tone. "Besides you're false like all idols, even your butt was false!"

Mr. Hino wondered, "How did Endymion know about that? He must be more like Lupin than I thought."

Suddenly Mr. Hino walked towards Mikan and gave her a kiss on her botoxed forehead, then very quickly spat out while facing the other way. He didn't really love her, he only used her for his purposes. Sex mostly and also badly wanting a daughter. A daughter with the same name as the first consort to the Shoguns, none other than Rei.

Yet Mr. Hino was curious about Endymion's comment so he went towards Mikan and as she nodded to give the go ahead. Mamoru looked the other way as he was not interested both of the sight of Mikan and what Mr. Hino was doing to her as it was covered up by her skirt. He did see Mr. Hino kick her at the same place that presumably where he was touching. 

When Mamoru was with Mikan that one day, he didn't feel any love from her. Opposite he found her repulsive, heartless, moral-less and a terrifying person as she grabbed his rear ready to screw him up. There was no love in her unlike Kazuko and Makoto. Mamoru only bumped into her as he took a wrong turn when coming back from school due to the coma skipping seven years of his life.

The impudent smirk that she gave earlier was on his mind as well as her smooth yet oddly natural cheeks. Her cheeks on her face were her invite as they were incredibly peachy, anyone who kisses them gets very pleased and exhilarated. It's an image that is very hard to forget, even for people with memory problems like Mamoru. Then she moves very quickly beyond simple kisses for her gain causing someone to very easily lose control.

Despite Mamoru was aware of Fujiko Mine being a Lupin fan, he even found her worse than Fujiko. At least Fujiko screams if she gets hurt or gets in pain and helps people in her own way, she might screw Lupin and is greedy in terms of jewellery but has some decency. 

The only thing that Mikan wanted was power. She didn't care whether it was sex, she didn't care when she touches people as she makes them uncomfortable, she doesn't care if a person died. She even loves it when she farts and the more powerful the release the more satisfied that she gets as the impudent smirk is stuck on her face until his desire disappears. To Mamoru, he felt like he met the devil herself.

He only touched her behind by accident while trying to move away from her and he was extremely lucky that he found a way to escape from her clutches.

Thinking about it, he should have shot her when he had the chance however he only just got his green jacket back and it was literally a day after awakening from his coma. His Walther P38 was still at his apartment and had not even met up with Motoki after coming out of hospital. As it happens, it was the reason why Mamoru was cold getting into the Game Center Crown. No other person in his life, not even the people that was in his dream could make Mamoru discomforting.

In his words, Mikan had the personality of Ginko Hoshikage mixed with the looks of Silver Fox. Mamoru on the other hand would rather wanted someone like Linda who was a sweetheart or even Rie Makita who was a tomboy.

Mr. Hino growled, "Grr... You're such a liar Mikan!"

Mikan didn't reply as she just stood there with her devious smile.

"I wanted a daughter to come out of you, I thought that you was pretty but all you are is a done up doll. The only reason why I went out with you was so I can become Prime Minister and get a good rating!"

Mamoru did not look what happened next as he covered his eyes with his hand but he heard ripping and tearing, blows and as soon as he opened his eyes, Mikan was on the floor by the edge of the room with only a black bra and pink panties on her body. She was all beaten up and bruised, not very attractive to the point where Mamoru thought that Makoto was more attractive and she was not an idol or a model, this was before the attack too.

Mr. Hino kicked her and then the glass started to shatter as she was falling to her death, then again it was hard to tell whether Mikan was already dead and that was the finishing touch.

"Now you're next Endymion!"

Before Mr. Hino could shoot Mamoru with his Colt, Mamoru smirked as he knew that he had the upper hand as he had just made a mistake, a big mistake that would cost him.

"If they found out that you murdered Mikan Shiratori, your career as Prime Minister is over."

Very quickly as Mr. Hino looked outside of the window as Mikan was just landing on the ground, he gasped. Mamoru fired from his Walther P38 and shot his back causing the politician to fall along with his murdered girlfriend. They ended up falling on top of each other, both never conceived a daughter.

"You know, I don't think he started off that way. I think we had something to do with it."

Very quickly Mamoru took the briefcase and ran out of the room, he had a hunch that Mr. Hino might not be the only person involved in the syndicate as he knew that politicians often had over people to cover their backs. He was running down the corridor and checking among the other rooms to see if there were anyone else there however they were empty.

Miken was waiting by the stairs as he had his right hand on the railings and his left hand kept moving at a circular pattern as he was getting bored that it took him so long to get one briefcase. An open and shut case. He was starting to get impatient as he was not at his comfortable position.

Miken asked, "What happened there?"

"Girl trouble and a falling politician. Remember Mikan Shiratori?", sighed Mamoru.

"Ugh... People confused me with her. She's pure evil, she makes the Hino clan look like you."

The green jacketed man nodded as that sounds like Miken's description was spot on. A woman who appears as an angel in the name of love on stage but what she did off stage was demonic to the point where she can ruin lives just by what she does. What she was up to in the past even shamed the Hino family who were only obsessed over two things. A daughter called Rei and lots of money.

It was fitting that the only one who she loved was a despicable person who was part of the same greed fuelled family and even then Mamoru had a hunch that she was using him for world domination.

Mamoru as his pointed his finger up smiled, "Speaking of which I sorted out Mr. Hino."

"I'll wait with Motoki, Mako and Yuuichirou outside. I'll have a hunch that you'll be sorting stuff out on your own."

Mamoru nodded as a response. In a thankful gesture, Miken tipped his hat as he sharply nodded and ran down the stairs to meet up with the others. As he stood by to himself, Mamoru was thinking what to do next, he was tempted to follow Miken and get out of the headquarters yet was tapping his fingers on the railing as he was racking his brain. He then frowned and walked up the stairs.

He got onto the next floor however he didn't need to check any doors as he saw a man that was right in front of him. Short black hair, thin moustache, bushy eyebrows, a large build and he was wearing a light brown jacket, a white shirt with a red bow tie and some black trousers with matching shoes.

"Ah... The incorrigible Endymion."

The mysterious man pushed Mamoru into his office and as soon as he stood in front of the desk, he went out of the room to put the key into the door so when he closed the door it meant that it would be locked from the outside. Knowing this he went back into the room before closing meaning that both him and Mamoru were locked in together.

The man calmly spoke, "I see that you have murdered my associate Mr. Hino as I saw it all from my window."

"Well it seems to be a common name around here", noted Mamoru as he sounded bored.

"I don't think that I've introduced myself, I'm..."

"Don Costamagna Balzano, leader of the syndicate. An underground organisation that was linked to Mussolini to fund money and services. I've read my World War II history."

"You really are like Lupin."

There was a crooked smile coming from Mamoru as to him, that was a compliment. The Don went towards his black leather chair and sat down on it very slowly as he wanted to be friendly with Mamoru.

Don Costamagna Balzano smiled, "I've been following you for the past 20 years or so, even before you was born. I saw you being happy wearing your cap and your minty green shirt. I even saw you and the Kino child play together in the park."

Mamoru gasped by the revelations that Don Costamagna Balzano had just said, the past was a mystery for him. He didn't know his parents, his grandparents or even his proper name. Yet there was a chance that the Don was lying, he would have remembered his cap and that was missing when he arrived at the orphanage.

Mamoru pouted, "You know nothing, you're just bluffing."

"Oh really Prince Endymion the Third?", replied the Don at a higher pitched tone.

It was a shock for Mamoru, the Don knew his real name. Mamoru knew that his name somehow was Endymion however he thought it was only thoughts in his head, he didn't realise that was his proper surname as he was gently shaken by the news.

The Don smirked, "Yes, I know Mamoru Chiba was a false name that your parents named you. They got your first name from a daughter who was linked to some explorers, the Kino family. Then they changed her name because it got confusing."

"Are you saying that I got my name from Makoto?", asked Mamoru.

"Not only that but I was involved with not only your parents death but hers as well."

There was anger building up inside of Mamoru, this man that he just met was the one responsible for the loss of both his parents and Makoto's, singlehandedly wrecked their lives. He thought without their parents that they would break down and disappear in society however he did not think of Mamoru's intelligence or Makoto's strong protected heart.

While looking at the fear from Mamoru, the Don explained, "My crew planned the car crash to force your parents to drive down that cliff and we sabotaged the 123 flight so Makoto would lose her parents, we did it because they knew about us. We were expanding our empire until you disposed of Noboro Hino, kidnapped Heikichi Endo and took his place and murdered both Mr. Hino's brother and Risa."

It was making him cry yet showed no tears, he was thinking about his childhood that he missed out on and the thoughts of that day of the plane crash were kicking in as he remembered all the pain that poor Makoto went through losing both her childhood and her innocence. To him, he failed looking after Makoto. He promised her love and happiness, neither that she got and turned into Jigen with the looks of Fujiko.

Mamoru closed his eyes and shouted, "You bastard!"

"I thought you died in the car crash, I cheered when you was in a coma in hospital but you seem to pull through... Grr...", growled the Don.

Very quickly and furiously Don Costamagna Balzano banged on the desk with his fists slamming in frustration, he went towards the ash tray and picked up a cigarette. He took a quick smoke as he inhaled the nicotine and breathed out causing Mamoru to cough heavily due to the dislike of smoking as well as was getting onto his chest. The Don quickly put the cigarette back into the ash tray ready for another smoke later.

As Mamoru was wheezing he asked, "What makes you sure that what you told me was an accurate account rather than fiction?"

"If you don't believe me Endymion, there are books on the table detailing your family history", smiled Don Costamagna Balzano as he pushed the books towards Mamoru.

Mamoru looked at the two books that were on the desk, they were very interesting to him as one was thick and in black while the other was thinner and in red. As his eyes lit up, the Don made a smirky grin on his face knowing that Mamoru was going to take the bait. He was hoping to get him while his guard was down.

As Don Costamagna Balzano was about to reach for his gun, Mamoru with a stern, serious and a pissed off face shot the Don as he fired from his Walther P38. Despite that the Don's light brown jacket masked the location, Mamoru aimed it directly and shot through the heart. A rose dropped directly out of Mamoru's trouser pocket and he put it directly next the pistol on the desk.

The rose and the pistol, sat next to each other. A loss of love and pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The problem that I was facing were villains that could blend that aren't the usual Beryl/Nephrite/Kunzite/Jadeite/Zoisite/Galaxia/Al An etc that were more grounded. As hinted in the previous chapter, all the villains for the past two chapters outside of the Don and the second Mr. Hino are the people where the youma had affected them. Thinking about it Countess Rose could be a double for Lady Black who was a Lupin character however had to create male villains otherwise it would be a mostly one biased gender fight and didn't want that...
> 
> As for why regarding Emi, Rin and Miyako, it was a parody of various Sailor Moon stories that are mostly original (and good) tales that are only Sailor Moon stories by the initials of the characters e.g. Amanda Miller (Ami) dates Zachary (Zoisite) at a seaside town in New Hampshire or Rachael Henderson (Rei) dates James (Jadeite) at an aristocratic house in Berkshire. Just done in a Lupin twist.
> 
> When writing this I thought that Shiranai Miken was an unique name for a OC (even if it was inspired by Jigen in places and is meant to be a nod to him) until I discovered that there was a Sailor Moon character called Mikan Shiratori and it was a coincidence that they were similar. Did some research and saw bits of an episode, a bit umm... like the series.
> 
> Then I saw that face http://grimbor.isperilo.us/miscellaneous/images4/sm7_24.jpg and thought, right. Perfect villain for Mamoru in a Mamo type of way. Not Lupin, Not Mamo from Lupin, Mamo.
> 
> I was trying to emulate the no likeable characters of Part 1 hence why the Mamo, Mr. Hino and Mikan part feels like it. That was the plan of the entire story was no likeable characters actually but failed.
> 
> I also thought of a recycled idea with Makoto being Mamoru even if it was done in a different way this time.
> 
> As for that one day between Mamo and Mikan, then it would be a Explicit fanfic for what they get up to. Even the story is pushes its limit as it is.
> 
> Alternatively I was also thinking of a chapter between Motoki and Miken, some romance that wouldn't fit with the story even later on but as lighthearted as earlier in the chapter.


	17. The Treasure My Ancestor Left Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More from Mamoru's past is revealed.

Mamoru picked up the first book that Don Costamagna Balzano left on the table before his untimely devise. On the cover, it read "The Curse of the Endymion Family" and the author was Robert Endymion. The name does not sound familiar to Mamoru at all however he was part of the family and had the right to read what he wrote.

...  
(Robert Endymion's POV)

There is a curse in this family, it dated back to my first ancestor Prince Endymion I who died. Remember that tale of the Moon Goddess? That's where it came from. Yes, the same story that John Keats wrote as a poem. It happened is all that I can say.

Same thing happened to Prince Endymion II who was born in 975. He died while having the same vision, a Moon Goddess who wanted to marry him and loved each other. They thought that he was crazy and if he didn't suddenly die leaving his wife and children for her, he would have got executed. 

From that moment, we no longer became royals and vowed to ignore the Moon, never ever fall in love with its glow. We did it for our own protection. You know I was the first to protest about the US Government having ideas to go to the Moon but they ignored me and called me a traitor.

Despite ignoring the thing that is around us, it seems that this family delivers a terrible curse. One that plagued the family from the start.

...

As Mamoru was getting deeper into the book, he was reading how nearly everyone in the Endymion family suffered from bad luck. Whether it was someone dying from the maiden voyage of the Titanic to getting killed in the Bastille to Robert's brother Thomas getting killed in the Battle of Midway during World War II. The only person in the Endymion family who was never cursed was Josephine Endymion who married Giovanni Lupino, an Italian. By comparison, the Lupino family had good luck from what little Robert wrote.

There was one last paragraph in the book as he went towards the last page, it stood out on its own.

...  
(Robert Endymion's POV)

If I ever have children, I'll make sure that they will never use the Endymion name. Anyway I have relocated myself to a Japanese prefecture named Chiba. If there is another Prince Endymion in the family, then have mercy on us all...

...

There was a serious look on Mamoru as the information was processing into his brain. He deduced that Robert Endymion was his grandfather and moved to Chiba. Judging by what he wrote, it was around the end of World War II. Sadly for Mamoru, there was no mention of his parents as it was written before their birth and there were no records of who Robert Endymion was and what he looked like. Maybe Endymion got renamed to Mamoru Chiba to avoid the Endymion curse and it was most likely that it was his grandfather that made them change his name.

There was another book titled Lupus: Tales of the Wolf and as he read the blurb, it mentions of a thief who existed during the days of the Roman Empire as he travelled around Rome, Greece, Western Asia, Northern Africa and as far north as Gaul. A time when history was starting to get seriously recorded as more people were getting educated. It was mentioned that the events were transcribed and was written in the perspective of Lupus. No different than any religious texts or One Thousand and One Nights as very few remains of pre-Current Era written text still existed.

While most of the work was describing his heists around Rome and how he met with a few women along the way including the attractive Geminimons who he called Gemini for short, there was a section dedicated to Endymion's ancestor that he met along the way. Mamoru opened to the middle of the book and read out to himself:

...  
(Lupus' POV)

There was commotion on the streets as there were cheers that Jupiter and Juno had a daughter called Vertias Lignum. Anything that came from Jupiter became news very quickly especially a daughter that was described as tall as the sky, as strong as ox, as beautiful as a tree.

There were also mentions of a daughter from Minerva and Mercury, an affair if you may. They gave her the most unusual name, Amata Oryzae-sationes. Mercury, that takes me back to my youth when I believed in this nonsense because he believed in thievery rather like myself.

According to the stories, both Vertias and Amata became best friends. A few even said that they became lovers. Vertias was strong like her father and truthful yet caring like her mother while Amata was knowledgeable and friendly so they worked well together.

Anyway, both of these daughters were soon forgotten. It was during this time when people were not documenting their words and last I heard was something about Vertias being down at the bottom of a well or something. For Amata, Minerva had to look after her on her own, again nothing more after that.

Personally I do not believe what the others were saying, I rather focus on my skills rather than listen to gossip. I believe that what people say is a lack of understanding, there is no Capitoline Triad and their ideals that people believe are something else. There has to be a source for fire, water, lightning and other elements, I just have not figured it out.

The reason why I wrote this down was because I have a story to tell. While I was at the forum looking at the generals to steal their wealth, I managed to meet someone. His name was Prince Endymion, when I first started doing what I do for a living, he was a quiet man however he was hard working.

He told me that he came from Greece, Elis to be exact but often goes to Rome for previsions and to provide sheep for the sacrifices. Endymion often kept these four strange minerals around him, I'm not sure of their names but they are in dark green, light green, pink and yellow. I was tempted to steal them however he also told me after forcing it out from him that they were his only companions.

Speaking of which, he was also very strange. He was obsessed over Luna or Selene as he named it, the white thing that we see at the sky at the night. He told me that he was in love with her, yes her. Whether he was referring to the object or the goddess, I'm not sure. 

Endymion believed that she was a princess of Luna and even had visions, very hard to describe. She had an unusual hair style that I do not know how to describe the appearance. He wanted to go to Luna and meet her, while he also told me that she was in love with him and wanted marriage. He was crazy, then again the people of Rome were just as crazy if you ask me.

Despite that he was helpful and told me that he even heard teachings from the Great Aristotle himself. Thanks to him, I do believe that there is more stuff that what we know yet people thought we got along well due to Lupercus, god of shepherds and wolves. As payback, instead of giving me money or jewellery, he kept me alive from the Roman soldiers. There was one in particular, Legatus Moneta.

Unlike myself, he believed in divinity and believed that anyone who steals especially for money shall be executed. He also praises Jupiter while condemning Mercury. I often hid in sheep skin while he was in patrol, Endymion provided me some as a few of his flock died on their way from Elis to Rome.

The last time I heard from him was when I went around Greece as I heard tales of a golden fleece, Endymion was there in Latmus in a cave. He told me that he wanted to be with her, he wanted to be with Selene for the rest of his life and beyond. 

He cried for Selene and her friends, Amata, Reus, Vertias and Dea. Apparently Reus and Dea were the daughters of Mars and Venus, he also told me that they were all princesses as well. I assume that he was just really lonely being a prince who was also a shepherd because he had no one to love. While myself is still trying to get the attention of Gemini...

Then again he told me that Elis was a Golden Kingdom yet I went to his home and it was just a field with ruins of a palace. I also went to the Elysian Fields since there was a chance of a mistranslation from Endymion, I found that Agrigentum as its called now had a lot of temples but nothing about a Golden Kingdom and mostly in ruins apart from the Temple of Concordia. I was annoyed that there was no gold and so was Dimensio.

I saw his death or in his words, Jupiter put him to sleep from the request of Luna because she found him pretty. If you asked me, he was ill. Both in the mind and body. A shame as he was a good and kind person.

...

After reading what Lupus wrote, Mamoru was shocked and froze. His ancestor was made out to be crazy yet at the same time Lupus praised his hard work, intelligence and help.

The book was also unusual, it was the first time that Jupiter and Juno's offspring outside of Hercules was mentioned, similar thing for Minerva and Mercury. Something that was forgotten history until today recorded by a thief at the time. Maybe he was thinking that the coma that he had might have been the past.

Both Prince Endymion I and II had the same dreams about a Moon Goddess, both died while chasing the dream. Mamoru was startled at the thought, he didn't want to die over Usagi. Amata, Reus, Vertias and Dea that his ancestor mentioned were no different than Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako that he had in his dream.

At the end of the book, Lupus moved to Gaul while he was disguised as a Centurion and that was it. There was no information on what happened next however there was a chance that Lupus and the Lupino family were connected and might have explained why Mamoru liked Lupin.

Mamoru grabbed the books and headed out towards the door, there was one problem. The door was stuck. He tried kicking the door, turning the door handle and even pushing the door hoping that the door would break through however he was stuck in there. He stood with a sulk on his face, he wished that his friends were there. Miken might have shot the door handle, Makoto with her strength might have budged the door open, Motoki might have been at the other side and opening the door from there and maybe Yuuichirou might have picked up a sword slicing the door into half like Goemon.

Out of desperation Mamoru banged on the door and shouted, "Let me out!"

There was a problem, there was no one at the other side or nearby. Another problem was developing, the cigarette that Don Costamagna Balzano had wasn't extinguished properly and thanks to Mamoru banging the door moved loosely from the ash tray towards the wooden desk as it was slowly burning up. Inside the desk also had lighter fluid and it came into contact. Now the room was burning with the fuel from the wood and paper increasing the intensity of the flames.

As he looked at the window, there was only one way out. He had a choice, die knowing who he was and others to know his past or live with a fresh start. He figured that it might be the Endymion curse kicking in and not even his lucky green jacket was there to help out.

Mamoru coughed as the smoke was raising up and the flames were getting towards the books as the paper was starting to darken. Rapidly breathing in and out, he dropped the books as they would have not survived much longer even if he escaped and needed to be as light as possible for his escape. Very slowly he was moving backwards towards the wall then sprinted as fast as he could showing fear from his face and dashed out of the room as he broke the glass as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

Miken, Motoki, Makoto and Yuuichirou were waiting outside of the building. For Miken and Makoto, they were getting nervous as they were worried about Mamoru. He should have come back by now.

Makoto fretted, "I was scared going up the stairs, I could only make it to the fourth floor..."

"From what Endymion told me, you was brave. I wish I was there when you took out all those guards, that was a sight to see. Now I'm worried whether he could survive on his own...", sighed Miken as he looked at Makoto shaking with her eyes closed.

With a muted smile as she stopped shaking and her eyes back open, Makoto had a quick look at Miken. He was scoffing a burger as he was laid at the back of the Mitsuoka Dore, a white convertible car looking similar yet more modern to Lupin's cars. Makoto stared at him and put her hands on her hips being annoyed that he got a burger while the others had nothing to eat.

"Hey I'm still hungry from New York."

Miken finished his burger and got up from the back, he moved to the front and sat on the driver's seat as his pink jacket companion walked towards the car and sat at the passenger seat.

Motoki on the other hand was happy for one that Mamoru was still alive thanks to both Makoto and Miken telling him that they bumped into him when they came back and secondly, he knows what Mamoru was like. He survived the orphanage, he survived his coma, he helped him on his homework when they were at school.

Motoki smiled, "I'm sure Mamo will be fine."

"You know, Mamo was that blue-green dude or the time traveller", explained Miken in a deadpan tone.

"I know Miken, I just call him that because it sounds so cute."

"Yeah whatever, Motoki-oni-chan...", replied Miken in a sarcastic fashion.

Very quickly, Motoki smiled and moved his eyes very slowly towards Miken in a happy yet seductive way with his mouth slanting towards his direction too. Getting the message, Miken chuckled as his hat was raised and his eyes saw the fluky Motoki as he was attracted by the sight. Then all of a sudden, both started to laugh as the pink jacketed man closed his eyes while the well dressed companion put his hand on the top of his hat. Both were full of joy.

Miken smirked, "You're starting to really grow on me, Motoki."

"I love you Miken", grinned Motoki.

Very quickly, Miken done a hard to notice blush with his rugged face fixed on a position. For him, it was a surprise. He never expected to find love, especially among unusual circumstances. For years, Miken hoped the time would come when he would find love however no women ever appealed to him, not even Makoto who was right next to him standing as she softly smiled hoping to attract his attention yet failing. He hoped that Endymion was the one for him yet he gave him the cold shoulder hinting that maybe Mamoru was into women rather than men.

It was the same for Motoki as he put his hands on his chin, literally right down to Makoto trying to get his attention however unlike Miken, he was completely scared of her. Yet with Miken, he felt calm and safe. It was just like his first crush Jigen and he could hear his heart beating just by the thought of him.

Suddenly they heard a crash coming from outside of the building and they all turned to their attention towards the smashed window where smoke was coming from. They could see something coming out of the window however only one person could make it out on what it was.

Miken looked up towards the falling object and yelled, "Hold on Endymion, we're coming!"

Very quickly Makoto jumped into the back seat, Miken pulled the gear stick and reversed the Mitsuoka Dore directly towards the direction where his friend was about to land hoping to get the right spot or its curtains for him due to the drop. He rapidly stopped Mamoru just landed safely on the seat next to Makoto as he rubbed his head and she smiled knowing that he was safe.

There was one problem, the Mitsuoka Dore was out of fuel as Miken furiously turned the ignition unable to start. Miken, Mamoru, Motoki and Makoto all got out of the car looking for an alternative as Yuuichirou never got into the car and stood there watching. There was only one other car left in the car park that wasn't destroyed, a pink Citroen 2CV. It happens to be the same car that Clarisse drove in The Castle of Cagliostro.

Despite the sigh from Mamoru, they all got into the car. Mamoru and Miken at the front and squashed at the back were Motoki, Makoto and Yuuichirou. Mamoru passed the briefcase that came from Mr. Hino to Miken as he was driving. They closed their doors and drove off. Nothing fancy, just driving within the speed limit out of the complex and onto the road.

Even though they escaped, there was silence and frowns. For something daring for what they did as they stormed into a crime syndicate headquarters, taking out the guards and people from the past including Motoki's ex and encountering stressful scenarios for them all ranging from disturbing women to heights yet something bothered them. It did not feel real to them.

Motoki thought that it was like an episode of Part 3 with the jetpack and meeting up with women including Reika who betrayed him, Makoto who was scared dealt with the guards like Fujiko did like the Albatross episode, Yuuichirou was with women like Goemon and only escaped when they fell asleep, Miken didn't believe that he found a romance there and for Mamoru...

Well he literally thought that his life was an entire Lupin series. Part of a family history, a partner like Jigen, meeting someone like Goemon, a strong woman like Fujiko and dealing with adversaries. Knowing about the past, he wonders how much time is left for him before his green jacket luck runs out.

Mamoru sighed, "I think it's time that the Endymion name gets a rest."

There was a sulk coming from Miken, he knows Mamoru for nine years pushing ten and he always called him Endymion. He never once suggested to use the Mamoru name unlike Motoki who mostly calls him that and Makoto for some reason knows that both names are fine by her.

Mamoru stuttered, "Well... I found out who I was, a part of... a cursed family..."

"What? A cursed family?", replied both Miken and Makoto out of shock.

Mamoru tiredly explained, "Yes, my ancestors who were Prince Endymion the First and Second died while they were attracted to the Moon."

"Just like you and Usagi, huh?", asked Miken in a depressed tone.

"Yeah Miken but that's not the end of it. The rest of the Endymion family was cursed apart from one, they either died due to mysterious events or had bad luck. Like my grandfather Robert Endymion."

"Man, that sounds just like the Kennedys."

While Mamoru, Miken and Makoto put their heads down while Yuuichirou made a blank expression, there was one person who smiled. Motoki. He was Mamoru's friend and he thought that it was just a myth and things happen out of fate. The idea sounded silly, bad and good luck just happen.

Motoki looked at Miken and whined, "Well Mamo isn't cursed."

"I don't know Motoki-oni-chan, ever since I left him his luck took a turn for the worst. I'll even go as far as saying that Makoto's cursed too", sighed Miken.

Makoto crossed her arms and shouted, "Hey!"

"Think about it, you love the number 4", replied Miken as he turned his head to face her as he sees her pout.

Without looking at anyone Mamoru sighed, "That's why I'm thinking of going back to my original dream, to become a doctor. It's too late..."

"It might be too late to enrol for Keio University but not too late for New York Medical College. You seem a bit bright and you're useless without me so?", invited Miken.

With a quick sharp nod, Mamoru agreed to what Miken was saying. There was a small smile that was forming into a crooked smile. He was happy that his best friend can make it happen and they will get to spend time with each other like the good old days.

Motoki asked, "One thing Mamo, how are you going to fund it?"

"Yeah, the stuff we stole isn't enough", noted Miken.

As he was still focused on driving Mamoru explained, "It would take quite a bit of money, a passport, some plane tickets and in all honesty, I can't think of a legal job where I can do all of that in a short space of time. I need to think."

They all looked at each other as they were trying to figure it out. Mamoru looked at Miken's suit, Miken looked at Mamoru's green jacket, Motoki looked at the sleeves of his pink jacket, Makoto looked at Yuuichirou while Yuuichirou looked at Mamoru. There was a connection between them that was beyond friendship.

Motoki wondered, "I wonder if we get any money being Lupin fans."

"What makes you say that?", asked Miken as he looked at Mamoru.

Mamoru agreed, "That's not a bad idea Motoki, I look like Lupin, Miken looks like Jigen, Yuuichirou looks and acts like Goemon but needs a shave, Makoto has a build for Fujiko. Hmm..."

While Mamoru was driving, he managed to get onto an expressway however he was accelerating and was speeding towards 120 kilometres an hour. He went past a couple of toll booths without slowing down to put the ticket in to pay for the bills. Maybe Mamoru just snapped, he was thinking that Inspector Zenigata was behind him and had a disgruntled look on him as he was driving.

Motoki was looking panicky, he had never seen Mamoru like this before especially to break the speed limit. He was lifting the door handle waiting to get off but couldn't pull hard enough. Even Yuuichirou made an rare expression as he gasped.

There was no stopping Mamoru as he had a massive sulk on his face with his eyebrows heavily lowered as he was mad about himself. His dream of being a doctor died. He failed Makoto. Now he knows that he is cursed.

Mamoru cried, "I have failed you Makoto..."

"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault that you had a coma", replied Makoto in a stressed yet honest way.

Miken muttered, "Yeah I came back because I felt that bitter about leaving Mako behind, she's like a little sister to us."

"I thought you was going to leave me for good...", sulked Makoto as she struggled looking at Miken.

Miken looked towards the window, push his hand on his face and explained, "It's not just women who hide their emotions but men too. I was worried about Endymion because he was going to be busy studying that ended up not happening and I was going to lose my partner. The stress on that day haunted me."

"Yeah like it took years for me to admit my sexuality", softly smile Motoki while looking at Miken.

After explaining, Makoto looked at Miken and smiled. She knew that he was going through a tough time and even though he never told her, she knew that he was different on the grounds that women never interested him yet she didn't know that he was gay, she thought that he was asexual as in not interested in a relationship until she saw him with Motoki.

Mamoru monotonously spoke, "I promised you love and happiness..."

"It might still happen, just not here. If only if I'm not scared of getting on a plane, I would have gone to Italy", replied Makoto in a depressed way as she sighed afterwards.

"Italy?", wondered Miken as he was rubbing his beard. "You know Mako, we would happily take you there some point in the future. We'll work something out."

Makoto was softly smiling thinking that she will get what she always wanted. She had dreams of Italy. The food, the way of life, the love of Lupin and most importantly the love. As soon as she blinked her eyes, she decided to look towards the window and smiled with content.

There were smiles coming from Motoki and Makoto as they saw flowers, lots and lots of flowers. Mamoru must have took them on the Boso Flowerline. A road that is known to have flowers on either side of the road as they are going past the various cherry blossoms, tulips and Shibazakura.

Despite that the others were trying to comfort him including Yuuichirou who was saying ancient proverbs, Mamoru didn't respond and was just driving as he was heading towards the coast. Just like Farewell, My Beloved Lupin where Lupin, Jigen and Goemon were all driving in the Fiat to chill out as Motoki, Miken, Yuuichirou and Makoto were all relaxed. The sea air, the tranquil environment, the flat road with a few scattered houses, the rocks with a small beach.

Sometime later, Mamoru ended up driving towards a more hilly road as it was approaching the mid-day and his friends were sleeping from being up all night and early morning. Even though he was heading towards a bend, Mamoru ignored it as he kept driving straight. It was history repeating itself, his dad was the same just before his death. Dark thoughts were in his head of failure.

The car went towards the cliff and crashed through a black and yellow striped barrier, this was it. With confidence, Mamoru opened the door and jumped out of the car. It was his fight or flight instincts kicking in, he had a tame crooked smile on his face like he knew what he was doing. Miken, Motoki, Makoto and Yuuichirou were still in the car however the car was at the edge of the cliff and had yet to drop downwards.

Inside Mamoru's mind, he could hear Charlie Kosei's voice singing, "Ohhh Lupin the Third, Lupin the Third, Lupin the Third."

The police went to the headquarters of the syndicate and found various bodies on the ground as well as the floor. Mr. Hino was on top of Mikan who died, it looked like Mikan wanted one last bit of pleasure judging by the position for both of them as their faces were on the ground with devious smirks. It turned out that Saeko Yamamoto survived from the drop due to the extra protection from her jacket but then collapsed before they could arrest her. Her final words were, "I'll get you Endymion." Afterwards, the police found shards of glass were in her forehead, combined with the fall caused her death.

They went inside and arrested the only surviving members of the syndicate Emi, Rin and Miyako who denied being involved as well as the one guard that ran away when Miken pointed the gun at him. The police asked for the description, he mentioned that he looked like Jigen then they laughed it off knowing that he was a fictional character and didn't take it seriously even if he was telling the truth.

The forensic team had recovered various weapons and Mikan's wig as they were the only evidence that they could find. Weeks later after analysing the weapons concluded that as it was unusual for a department to carry weapons and informed the police that it was a criminal underground that the police agreed due to their investigation aligning with the results. The bullets that Miken and Mamoru used on Mr. Hino, Reika and countless guards were inconclusive. Don Costamagna Balzano was untraceable due to the fire burnt his remains.

The police called off any further investigation due to lack of evidence.

As for the books that Mamoru's ancestor left him, they were burnt in the flames, disappeared and forgotten in history. No one will ever know about the Endymion family or a small part of Roman life before the Common Era.


	18. The End of Mamoru Chiba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 3rd and final part of the story. This is Mamoru's redemption in life and set literally in the present day.
> 
> This was meant to be up on the November 8 2019, the same time as the actual airing of the 4D experience of the Castle of Cagliostro but due to problems (the previous three chapters), this meant that it missed the deadline...

It was around 22 years since Mamoru found out about his past and his life carried on despite being part of a cursed family.

Mamoru was waiting in line to see the Castle of Cagliostro however it was different as he stood at the pitch black night with no moon in sight. A 4K and a 4D experience, more unique than the 50th rerun whether it was native, dubbed or subtitled into English on a fading 35mm film. By the side of him to watch the experience was not anyone that he expected. Motoki was not there and neither was Miken, even Makoto was not there as he would have took her out as a romantic gesture.

Instead it was Kazuko, she was wearing a clean white dress and she was holding a pink headband, the kind that she normally wears however she took it off for the special occasion. She tried to look her best as she remove most of the sweat from her face with a scent of perfume on her.

Still he had a smile on his slowly ageing face, Mamoru wanted to do this for Kazuko as he promised way back in the 1980s. He felt that it was the right time to start afresh, both in terms of dating and a restart of his Lupin fandom. No longer wanting the raw edgy green jacket that he liked but rather the gentleman that Hayao Miyazaki wanted him to be.

Kazuko smiled, "Thanks for taking me to the experience, the Castle of Cagliostro was the film that got me into animation."

"No problem, my dear Kazuko", gently smiled Mamoru. "After all it is a once in a lifetime experience."

As she put her head down Kazuko wondered, "I still found it strange that you bought a ticket for me instead of one of your friends."

"Well... I've lost everyone that I knew, ever since the Tsunami... things changed", blushed Mamoru as he rubbed the back of his head trying to block the pain that he had and to act more like Lupin.

As the queue disappeared, Mamoru and Kazuko walked towards the booth, they got their tickets out and showed them towards the clerk. He checked the tickets, they were genuine and nodded directly to the couple.

The clerk smiled, "Go right in Lupin and Princess Clarisse."

Like giggling schoolgirls, they both gently laughed as they were entering the cinema. For Mamoru, it was his first laugh since the Tsunami where he lost Motoki as they went for a vacation up at Sendai with just the two of them. Losing a dear friend like him was a punch in the stomach for Mamoru as he cried with Miken and Makoto tried their best comforting him however things got worse and worse as his depression grew stronger and stronger. Miken dated Motoki as a low key relationship for years when he was not busy running a bar in New York or travelling with Mamoru, Makoto and Yuuichirou around Italy and Japan dressing up as the Lupin gang.

Ever since that day, Miken was also depressed and ended up losing the bar when he was drinking the stock. To make matters even worse, he developed cancer and even though he tried so hard to break both the depression and the cancer, they both beat him to the ground and he passed away in 2013.

2013 was the last decent year for Mamoru and he knew it as it was the last time that the Lupin gang did a charity event in Milan or as Miken jovially called it "The Last Job". While he was not happy, he was professional enough to please the various children and Lupin fans. Even when Miken was weak, he was strong enough to briefly stand and fire from his prop magnum giving them smiles. They would have done one in Rome except Miken passed away in the hotel bed the day before the event.

All Mamoru could do was cry on the bed. Makoto tried her best to cheer him up as she put her arm around Mamoru to give him a hug however she was upset herself as she was crying too as her tears landed right on his green jacket. Yuuichirou however just disappeared and walked out of the hotel with a firm frown, he was never seen again. They both contacted the police however they were unable to find him, even though finding someone who looked like Goemon Ishikawa XIII in Italy outside of a cosplay event stuck out like a sore thumb.

Both Mamoru and Makoto attended the convention however they were both uncomfortable knowing that they lost both Miken and Yuuichirou on the same day. Since they were not in the mood to act like Lupin and Fujiko, well more so in terms of Makoto while Mamoru was not much different despite blanking out people, they just walked around being depressed.

Suddenly a little girl ran towards them, she had blonde hair with a ponytail with a green bow in her hair, wearing a small orange dress and had laceup white shoes. She pulled Mamoru's green jacket that managed to caught the attention of both Mamoru and Makoto as they looked at the innocence of the girl.

The girl asked, "You two seem so sad, what's wrong?"

"We lost Jigen and Goemon", sulked Makoto as she replied in Italian with Goemon sounding like Gammon.

"I'll find them."

Sadly the young child was unable to understand that one literally passed away and the other disappeared without a trace. Very quickly both Mamoru and Makoto shook their heads knowing that Miken and Yuuichirou are never coming back, she got the message as she sulked. Yet she looked at both Mamoru and Makoto, she knew that they were special. She sees Mamoru to be a cool guy who was smart while she sees Makoto to be brave and pretty.

"You'll always be Lupin and Fujiko to me."

The little girl gave both Mamoru and Makoto a hug, it was what they needed. While Makoto put a false smile in front of her, Mamoru on the other hand yelped and felt like he wanted to go. Not just go away from the hug, not just go away from the convention but to leave Italy as the pain was in his mind. How Miken lost cancer and there was nothing that he could do.

Makoto as she wiped the tears from her eyes gently cried, "Thanks. If you need anything, there's a bakery not too far from here. I'll give you a free box of Cantucci al Cioccolato for making me feel better..."

"You're the best Makoto!", shouted the girl.

Makoto decided to stay in Italy as it was her home ever since she moved due to being completely unwelcomed in Japan yet adored in Italy. Mamoru however travelled back to New York and continued being a doctor. He only once returned to Italy with Makoto to watch The Italian Adventure together when it was aired a few years ago. They did try to be a couple however they both had too much pain and a literal Lupin and Fujiko coupling would have been too much for them.

A few years later there was a pleasant surprise for Mamoru as he was searching the Internet, Motoki as it turned out survived the Tsunami and ended up in San Francisco. It was simple enough for Mamoru to find him as he remembered that he was a massive pink jacket fan and he was the first open one on Tumblr under the name "pinkjacketmotoki" as he was posting screenshots from various Part 3 episodes, usually with Jigen and Lupin being together with questionable English subtitles.

Yet Mamoru was not sure whether he was actually Motoki, him being lost during the tsunami was enough for him to breakdown and to be there without letting him know where he went was very off. He messaged him privately and requested a photo as well as an explanation. The next day after Mamoru finished his shift at the doctors, he received a reply via an email. There was a photo, it was indeed Motoki in his pink jacket, he kept his short yet trousled blond hair and even posed as he made a peace sign. There was also an explanation, it was written in English that luckily for Mamoru he was fluent in and it read:

"Hiya Mamo! I'm very sorry that I didn't contact you after the tsunami. I know that you would have got upset. I'm sorry that Miken passed away, sorry that Yuuichirou left you and things didn't work out with Makoto. She sure was tough!

As for me, I was found by some American fishermen on a boat and they took me to the Bay Area. I lost my mobile at sea so I couldn't contact you but at least we're still friends. I've been working at a restaurant and honestly, I prefer being here. I even had a few partners...

Right... I knew Miken would have took it badly but he's just like you, an introvert so I couldn't contact him. Look I was in debt for years, I didn't have the money to travel to New York where you and Miken lived. Now I know how you two were like back in the orphanage.

Anyway, I hope you visit me in San Fran. I'm at Clay Street, it's a small studio apartment that's around $1000 a month. It's really just a bedroom with a toilet but that's fine. I hope to see ya soon.

Love Motoki xxx"

Knowing that his friend was alive, Mamoru made a smile. Not a massive one but a strong visible one. Very quickly, he booked a flight to San Francisco and decided to take the next day off. After all it was the first time that he had good news in years.

The next day, Mamoru had arrived at San Francisco and decided to cycle towards Clay Street due to both being a healthy option as well as he got to see the city in his own eyes. Without any problems, he had arrived in Chinatown. He questioned why a Japanese person would be in Chinatown however he also knew that immigrants often went to the poorest areas of the city so it made sense that he had no money and lived there. As it stood out like anything, Mamoru couldn't believe his eyes... it was Motoki!

With a smile on his face, Motoki hugged Mamoru as they missed each other so much. No words were ever muttered even if Mamoru had so much to ask. They were outside a white walled basic building and opened the wooden door, after walking through the narrow hallway, walking up some creaking stairs and opened a white door, they had arrived at Motoki's apartment or more accurately Motoki's bedroom with a sink and toilet. Even Mamoru's apartment after leaving the orphanage was larger as he sulked even more in person than he ever thought...

Apart from the bed, there was a small and really small by American standards TV as well as a Blu-ray player. There was also his pried procession, fifty copies of The Legend of the Gold of Babylon on a stack by the side of his bed. Half were DVDs, the other half were Blu-rays and all were of the English dub. As Mamoru remembered, Motoki was a fan of Tony Oliver while he preferred Yasuo Yamada and Makoto prefered Roberto Del Giudice as the voices of Lupin. Very quickly he thought "that's Motoki all right" as well as that movie, there was a plate that judging by the sauce was his favourite food, hayashi rice.

Sadly though just before Mamoru was ready to go to New York as he was ready to cycle back to the airport, he heard a loud girly scream. At first he thought that his friend might have saw Tony Oliver in the street wanting his autograph however as Mamoru turned around, he saw a grey hooded man run across the street then down a side street. Motoki got murdered as whoever the person was stabbed him in the heart and Mamoru was unable to help as it happened so quickly. It was just like an episode of Lupin the 3rd Part 3 where something so heartwarming happened then a tragic event happened shortly after. Mamoru tried his best and he really tried his best to keep Motoki alive as he tried to keep the blood pumping however he was dead and nothing could change that.

With complete tears, Mamoru cycled away from the scene. There were thoughts in his head that he could have saved him, he could have done but he failed as a doctor just because his bike was a bit rusty. Had his coma been real, he would have saved Motoki within minutes yet he tried his best to forget. There were only a few good memories left that he could remember and nearly all of them were either the dream with Usagi or being with the Lupintic Trio.

Going back to New York, Mamoru was lurking on Twitter and discovered that Motoki was beloved in San Francisco especially among the LGBT community. There were photos of the blond with a happy face attending a gay wedding between two black haired men wearing suits, attending the yearly pride event and one in an anime convention. Someone even drew Pink Jacket Lupin crying with a speech bubble that read "So Long Motoki" receiving 18 love hearts as a response. The police did end up arresting the murderer a week later who turned out to be a Triad goon with the name Guan Fu, Mamoru thought that Motoki must have been in debt and had some dealings with gangsters for him to get attacked. The black haired man closed the Twitter tab on his Internet browser as he was too upset to read anymore, his friend was gone and nothing was going to bring him back.

Afterwards Mamoru retired being a doctor out of ill-health as he gave a wrong diagnosis towards a patient who was ready to sue him. Instead of fighting and out of apathy, Mamoru just gave the patient what they wanted. Ten-thousand dollars and free surgery was the settlement. The patient was never revealed and their gender remained a mystery. His successor Amy Miller took over the surgery and kept the high standards that he used to have.

He spent his days following Lupin news since the actual news just got worse and worse including the Amazon rainforest fires that caused his heart to weaken and his lungs to decline. His hope was fading and fading fast...

That was until he saw news about both a 4D experience and a new Lupin 3D movie. Since he found Goodbye Partner to be decent, it was enough to keep him going as he did a small yet tired crooked smile since he was exhausted looking online for the past year after losing Motoki.

"Hmm... Might as well give it another watch, I am at my twilight years after all."

As he breathed out, Mamoru was wondering that going to the cinema would do him some good. Considering that he thought to himself that he was alone for the past four years and not even his own advice as a doctor had worked. Even to this day, Mamoru had nightmares of Miken in that hotel bed wheezing down to his last breath with just enough energy to even blink, the streets of San Francisco where he tried to revive Motoki with no effect, a dream where he was chasing Yuuichirou in a forest yet the traditional Japanese man kept running and there was also a graphic nightmare where the characters from his coma were all murdered. There was just Makoto left, a honest and caring yet very strong and brave woman. It would have been a perfect partner to take to the experience since she prefers the kinder Lupin rather than the gritty Lupin.

Just before he got the tickets however, he read on Italian news that Makoto Kino was attacked in her flower shop by Martina Amore and she was currently in hospital. As the police arrested Martina, they commented that she was a crazy person who thought that she was going to be the next Fujiko in the new Lupin movie. There was a mugshot of Martina Amore, she had long blonde hair with a red bow in her hair and was disturbingly happy. Quickly Mamoru gasped as the woman resembled Minako Aino, the first woman who was in his coma.

It was not the only unsettling experience for him as getting though Part 5 was really rough with Ami and Dolma resembling Ami and Rei from his dream. Mamoru was not keen on the series apart from liking a few episodes, he even felt that the series ran out of ideas. One unexpected thing was that one day while he was browsing online, Makoto sent him a Spotify link of the song "Lupin, ladro full-time" and liked the song that he bought it online. She also told him that she quite liked Part 5 and really liked Ami Enan as she always wanted a shy but smart friend to hang out, yet Part 2 was her favourite and will always be.

Mamoru slammed his phone down and sulked, the woman who he would have happily took to see the experience was in hospital and nearly everyone was either dead or missing. It was like history repeating itself, he thought if Makoto goes then he might as well go as there was no one left.

To the side of his desktop computer was a black book, it was getting tarnished as he kept it for decades close by him to remember. He grabbed it very carefully and flicked through the pages. The good times of the Lupintic Trio and Motoki as he made a little smile to himself and then suddenly his smile expanded with his eyes lit up. He found a person that he could to take to watch The Castle of Cagliostro.

...

Very quietly, Mamoru and Kazuko sat down in the cinema. Rather unusually, all of the other viewers were looking at them however it was not out of bitterness. It was out of sweetness as they looked and smiled. They really thought that they had Lupin and Princess Clarisse in the cinema as they were going to watch the film. The two softly smiled back to the audience and to each other as they walked towards the seats and sat down. It was almost towards the middle of the room.

There was a man with spikey black hair, swirly glasses and a white jacket who was on the row behind Mamoru and as he saw Mamoru, he pointed directly towards him with a massive grin.

He shouted, "Hey it's Lupin the 33rd and his girlfriend!"

Mamoru did an uncomfortable blush while Kazuko waved back. He knew straight away that it was a reference to The Elusive Mist. Something that he saw with Miken and Makoto, both him and Miken smiled when they saw Ofumi and commented that she looked like Makoto. Brunette, ponytail, strong pout and all she was missing were her rose earrings and her green bobbles. It caused her to giggle then she shook her head in disbelief.

All of a sudden Mamoru could see his former friends sat down next to him. Miken with a cheesy smile with his thumbs up, Motoki was behind Miken with his arms laid on the top of Miken's shoulders with the biggest grin that was looking more like Lupin from The Legend of the Gold of Babylon every day if he was a blonde and Makoto was next to them with a soft smile, her eyes closed and gently waved.

Quickly Mamoru blinked and they all disappeared, it was unusual for Mamoru to see them. He thought that they were dead but for just a minute, they were alive and wanted to be with him in happiness. Like the time when Mamoru, Miken and Motoki were all watching the English Geneon dub of Part 2 on Adult Swim. The latter two were laughing like anything while Mamoru was looking away out of embarrassment.

He decided to look towards the other direction and then he saw them from his dream. Usagi, Ami, Rei and Minako were all sat down. The bun-headed blonde with the pigtails had a smile that rivalled Motoki's grin and her eyes were as large as the Moon itself, the blue haired girl just sat quietly looking down towards the floor, the long raven haired girl growled as she looked at Usagi out of jealousy even though her eyes were focused knowing that Usagi was well behaved and for the other blonde, she was just like Usagi and Motoki with her grin.

Out of fear, Mamoru gasped. While he did think about his long gone friends, he didn't expect the girls that he saw in the coma to return. Again he blinked his eyes and they disappeared. Kazuko took one look at Mamoru and noticed that he was scared, scared that the past was returning to him and worrying about his life.

Kazuko blinked and with a sulk asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my mind is just playing up", sighed Mamoru as he thought that he saw the past in his eyes.

The film was about to start and everyone was seated patiently yet happy, then it started with the words Tokyo Movie Shinsha Presents written in Japanese and as soon as the bags of money were coming down a rope with Jigen and Lupin holding piles of money and the casino was lighting up the lights, there were cheers from the audience. The movie was airing as expected as lights flashed around the seating, vibrations and rocking the seats as both Lupin and Jigen make a run for it. One person even shouted "Jump" as Lupin jumped over the barrier, a reference to the Cliff Hanger laserdisc game.

As Lupin was travelling down the road with the clanged out pink Citreon CV with car fumes filling up the cinema, Mamoru felt uncomfortable. It was the same thing that happened to his parents, how his parents died as they went over the cliff as Lupin had just done then. There was a twinge on his face however Kazuko noticed and touched his shaking hands.

Mamoru sighed, "I'm sorry Kazuko, that's how my parents died..."

"It's okay, it's understandable to be upset. I'll cheer you up", replied Kazuko in a relaxing way.

Very slowly Kazuko softly smiled towards the frightened Mamoru and she was calm him down, he turned his head towards her and had a look. Her gentleness was making him better as Lupin was ready to drop to his depths. Somehow she was shielding him from what could have been an upsetting scene for Mamoru. Mamoru smiled back, weak yet visible as he looked at her dazzling brown eyes. Shortly after he turned back to watching the movie when Clarisse kissed Lupin as he was out.

There was a rare moment from Mamoru, he chuckled when Lupin and Zenigata were on the stairs as a fight broke out. When he first saw this film, he disliked like as it was too tame by his standards but as he got older and a lot happened since, he liked the silliness. It was what he needed and ended up enjoying it this time around.

It wasn't just laughter that Mamoru needed but romance too, both Mamoru and Kazuko held each others hands and looking at each other slyly. Sadly for Lupin, he sulked and closed his eyes as he was depressed that Clarisse didn't believe him that he would help her.

...  
(Kazuko's POV)

When I first saw him in the theatre over 33 years ago, I could tell that he was unique. Smart yet was really unhappy. Hopelessly unhappy. I could tell that he was a delicate soul but very cold, he didn't even know what love is. Like he was an orphan and lost all hope and emotion.

I've been there myself. My best friend Hiromi broke up with me years ago. She became really bad mannered and bossy, she even dated Shiratori Mikan.

At first I thought that it was a good thing because she was a well known idol but the truth came out what she did backstage and outside the public's interest. How can a woman act like that? Sure we need to be strong but you can strong yet still have a good heart. I even watched a movie that they made of Mikan, I'm upset that my former bestie would date anyone like her. It must be those cheeks on her face...

It wasn't because she was a lesbian. I knew that back then that she loved me and I would have loved her back if I was into women. I'm not, best mates sure but not in love. The irony is that I've encountered various people who act like Hiromi, the Mikan dating one and not the bold and kind one that I knew. Yet I've met some outside of Japan and they are very friendly. Like our friendship used to be...

Looking at Mamoru is making me forget about all the bad times. I've been depressed for years especially since my animation studio closed yet he is stealing my heart. I feel like I'm a kid again! He is very kind and sweet, I mean this experience is not cheap but to give me free tickets is very thoughtful. He kept to his promise and is very truthful. His exact words actually meant it.

I really am dating Lupin.

...

When Lupin was getting out a small pink rose with his fury and gently pulling back to reveal various flags from around the world causing Clarisse to smile in wonder as she pulled the them closer towards her, Mamoru imitated the same action between him and Kazuko as he got up from his seat and bent down. There were massive cheers coming from the audience, both from Lupin and Clarisse and the lucky people who got to see Mamoru and Kazuko as the former smiled and the latter was surprised that he would do it for her.

For Mamoru this was the first genuine laughter for nearly a decade and the same for Kazuko, years both were depressed and badly needed that break. They both closed their eyes and can't believe that it is happening, both are falling in love and it was all thanks to Lupin.

They were enjoying the movie, moment by moment. The action, the teamwork between Lupin and Zenigata and the appearance of a blonde Fujiko. Blonde as she is normally a brunette like a person that Mamoru missed.

Mamoru as he was tapping his hands on the armrest thought, "I miss Makoto... She would have been smiling with me right about now."

Despite the appearance of Fujiko, both him and Kazuko smiled throughout with action. When it got towards the ending, Mamoru thought that he had to do something when Princess Clarisse and Lupin were together hugging. He literally repeated what Lupin was speaking directly to Kazuko, word by word in a voice similar to Yasuo Yamada on how he doesn't want Kazuko to be like him. He tried with Makoto and failed badly, he was hoping history would not repeat itself for her.

As soon as Lupin kissed Clarisse, Mamoru did exactly the same however unlike Clarisse who had her eyes closed, Kazuko had hers wide open and smiled. Mamoru got to smell her hair, a hint of peanut oil from her time overseas and kissed her forehead with his lips.

Kazuko smiled, in her mind Mamoru loved her and was showing his feelings out for her, why else would he take her to watch this movie and it was not out of pity? She wanted to repay the favour.

Unexpectedly for Mamoru, she kissed him on the lips as he was looking away trying to watch the end of the film. The lips felt cold at first however Kazuko was warming them up for him as more saliva was connecting between the two. Sadly something went wrong...

Mamoru's eyes widen and his tongue was pulled out, his heart was racing too fast as he put both of his hands where his heart was located. His mouth was trembling and twitchy as he was going into shock. Suddenly he collapsed on the floor. Kazuko gasped, she didn't expect that at all...

He didn't get to see the chase between Lupin and Zenigata, he didn't even see the return of Fujiko. No... the last thing he saw was Kazuko.

Nearly everyone at the cinema screamed and ran away as they rushed outside, a few made a phone call to request an ambulance for the collapsed Mamoru while others posted on social media how their enjoyed the experience however a couple also mentioned regarding what happened. 

Kazuko looked down and cried, the thoughts in her head that she shouldn't have kissed him. If it didn't happen then he would have been still alive. Then again it might have been just nature taking its course, despite looking well enough at first glance Mamoru was very weak to the point where it was surprising that the staff accepted his admission for the 4D experience.

She closed her eyes hoping, hoping that Mamoru would just wake up and that it was a bad accident.


	19. Endymion is Dead, Makoto's in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as part of Makoto Kino Day along with two chapters of Declining Lupin and The Guardian with Green Eyes.
> 
> In Italy Lupin is pronounced Lupen, Goemon is Gammon and Fujiko is Fusheco hence why it is like that in this chapter. As for the title reference, it is from an obscure PS2 game. Even though it happened to be a coincidence, this was written before the passing of Makio Inoue who was Goemon so as well as a tribute to Makoto, it is also to give condolences to him and his family too.

Very quickly Mamoru was taken to hospital, the same hospital that Mamoru stayed for both the car crash that lost his parents to recover and the coma that he had. Two doctors rushed towards as the nurse was pushing his bed. They hooked him towards a machine hoping that his heart can revive however it was just a flatline.

Mamoru Chiba or his original name Prince Endymion was declared dead on the Saturday 9th November 2019. Even though the official result was that he died from a heart attack, it was more like that he died from a broken heart. Miken, Motoki, Yuuichirou, Makoto and in his mind Usagi were all gone. The kiss that he got from Kazuko overwhelmed his system even though she did not mean to kill him. Out of guilt, Kazuko went towards the doctor as she waited outside the room however they told her that she had nothing to be guilty about. The kiss did not kill Mamoru, he just had a weak heart were their words.

Since he had no family, this was reported on the news quickly. He never got to watch the 3D movie or Prison of the Past. Mamoru would have enjoyed them, more so if his friends were there. Both Miken and Mamoru would have joked that the prison of the past was the orphanage.

Meanwhile at the other side of the world in Italy, Makoto was still in hospital however unlike Mamoru who was ready for the morgue, she was still there asleep from the attack. While the vital signs were still there, they were lower than expected. It was not a coma as she made weak noises.

Outside of her room were a bunch of people waiting patiently. Four people were sat on a row each on white coloured seats all looking really gloomy, all had black hair and they were all male. The one closest to the door was wearing a white T-shirt with curly hair, next to him had combed hair wearing a light blue shirt that was partly unbuttoned, then there was a mixed raced man who was half Italian and half Moroccan with a light beard and a grey jacket similar to what Lupin wore in Goodbye Partner and at the end had a moustache wearing a leather jacket who was also older than the others judging by the winkles on his face.

The curly haired man growled, "Ugh... That Martina Amore... I hope she rots in prison."

"Makoto was the closest that we have to _Fusheco_ in our little community and she attacked her", sulked the man wearing the blue shirt.

The mustachioed man nodded, "I remember when she was at Milano Anime Expo, she was both _Fusheco_ and Margot. We couldn't tell that it was her in cosplay, she did it so professionally."

"The only person who I know was even close to her was the cosplay of Captain America, he really did look like Chris Evans", smiled the bearded man.

The curly haired man closed his eyes and smiled, "Yeah and when she wasn't dressed up, she always baked us cakes with a smile."

Shortly after they all smiled as they remember all the cakes that Makoto baked that they ate at her bakery. The torta, crostata, chocolate cookies, Biscotto amaretto. They even saw her infamous cherry pie, a special handmade delight that oozed cherries and syrup pouring out yet none of the group ever tried it as they were scared of eating it especially since the baker herself loved making and eating the treat. Despite the custom that she got, none of them were interested in Makoto's love.

The blue shirt man looked up, "In the past, there was a really good Lupin gang with her. I wonder what happened to them..."

"I know Jigen died as I remember Makoto crying on that day and it was the only time where she felt uncomfortable, I think _Lupen_ and _Gammon_ passed away recently...", sighed the leather jacketed man as he had a thick accent. "Oh... I really missed them. They were just like the TV but in real life."

The curly haired man looked directly towards the blue shirted man and tapped his hand, "Jigen and _Gammon_ had no issues adapting but I do recall _Lupen_ was really good in the green jacket but felt uncomfortable doing the others."

"Makoto told me that Endymion, I think that was his name only did the green jacket because it reflected his life so strongly. He was too unhappy doing the red or the pink jacket", replied the blue shirt man while trying to compose.

The bearded man asked, "He never did blue, didn't he?"

"Not to my knowledge, she told me the last time that she saw him was during the airing of Italian Adventure then he left Italy after it finished", explained the blue shirt man as he strained his voice.

The leather jacketed man whined, "She told me that in Japan, no one loved her. I don't believe that..."

"Sadly it's true... All they like are six year old girls with revealing skirts, not a woman with character", sighed the blue shirt man.

There was a man with short black hair who was wearing a red jacket with a pink tie marching towards the group with a massive sulk on his face. He looked stressed out as his red jacket was put on at a rush since it was lopsided to the left and a loose fitting, he didn't even have time to adjust it to present himself.

It was a surprise as he gasped, "I didn't expect a crowd for Makoto."

"Yeah Arsenio, we're all worried about her", replied the group in a depressive sigh.

Seeing all the people outside meant that he walked in confidentially and went straight to the hospital bed. Then his confidence dropped. Arsenio felt like crying as Makoto was lied on bed and connected to a machine fighting for her life, very weak as she was mostly still with the only signs of life were slow blinks from her eyes and her mouth moving whether it was breathing, weak facial expressions or making noises.

Makoto shouted even though it sounded more like someone gasping for air, "Arsenio!"

"Cutey Mako!", smiled Arsenio and put his hand towards the open door. "The Makochans are outside for you."

Even though it was a small sign, Makoto nodded as she was unable to do much as she was unable to get up from bed. Even though he tried his best to hold the tears, Arsenio couldn't hold them in any longer and just gushed out as he had his arm over his eyes as he didn't want her to be like this. Makoto was a strong woman yet struggling to survive.

Makoto breathed out, "Don't... cry... Please don't cry."

"We care so much...", Arsenio sniffed as he got a tissue from his pocket. "About you."

"I... know... but you're making... me better."

"You're so special Mako and I feel so heartfelt", blinked Arsenio as he was rubbing his chest roughly where his heart was located.

"Same here... my love...", cried Makoto as she closed her eyes thinking that it was a dream. "Can... you... tell me a story... of how we met?"

"Anything for you cutey Mako."

...  
(Arsenio's POV)

It was a sunny day as I was having a day off work. Unlike my brother Stefano who seems to be attracted to the ladies, I was struggling to find anyone. Sure, I had people to talk to whether they were on about the latest soccer match or someone talking about JoJo or One Piece but that's not me.

My past dates with Nicoletta who was a short blonde hair beauty yet bubbly and talkative, Sancha who was a black haired Spanish woman but left the date when she declared that she does sexual things regarding her Doraemon collection, Sara who was a chubby freckly woman with strawy hair, Rebecca a long black haired woman who was a party animal and her blonde haired friend Christina who was geeky were all disasters. Not even with Sara who was the least attractive and had a problem, she didn't want me... It looks like I'm the failure of the Lupino family, a family known for being lucky. We even reversed the Endymion curse, sorry for mentioning it cutey Mako. I know he was your friend and I know you miss him.

I was hungry and was looking for somewhere to eat. I could have went to McDonalds or Burger King however I wasn't in the mood for a burger. I wanted something heartfelt.

That's where I came towards a small bakery yet next door was a flower shop. Panificio Makoto and Fioraia Makoto. It's not often that you see both together especially where you see the person go in between the two like rooms in a house. So naturally I went into the bakery and it smelt gorgeous. The bread on the shelves, the sweetness of the cakes, I really wanted something.

I went to the counter and I saw something amazing. A woman who looked strong yet still feminine with those rosy earrings, that green apron, wonderful wavy hair that was as natural as all the food in the bakery. I felt like I could cry because I've never seen something like you in my life.

I wanted a Supplì al Telefono di Ragu and a cherry pie. There was one problem, I only had enough money for the Supplì and half of a cherry pie. You put your hands on your smooth chin as you was thinking what to do. I remember what you told me.

"You can have the cherry pie but only if you share it with me."

I saw a wink coming from you and it was so beautiful. I nodded as I saw your beauty and it was a crazy idea to be fair. Sharing a cherry pie with a baker to pay off a debt? Then again Stefano had crazier ideas like the time where he dated twenty women and had a massive party or the time where he ran around the football pitch drunk before the start of the match.

In all honesty, I was scared. I heard all the rumours that some people spread about you. The woman so strong that no one wanted, say the wrong thing and she will beat you up, if she sulks or pouts run away, she breaks things and the woman who doesn't know love.

Then I remember about the story that my father told me, about a horse. She was angry, aggressive and hard to control. No owner would want her and they tried to hurt it but the horse fought back. One day there was an owner and he wanted to make the horse better. They all laughed in his face saying it was impossible.

Well him and his daughter had a different idea, they knew that the horse was special and they wanted to prove it so they approached her and stood directly in front of her. Deep down they were scared but the horse just stood there as she slowed down from her gallop. Both him and his daughter got out a bag of hay, not any hay but one that was fresh.

The horse managed to eat the hay and the daughter stroked her. Suddenly she calmed down as she felt something that she never got. Love. She went towards the owner and the daughter and gently nudged both of them. They decided to keep her and the daughter loved playing with her, she kept gently neighing as she was happy and well loved. The horse ended up protecting them and even met a stallion that meant that they had children.

As soon as I told you that story Mako, you gently laughed and smiled. As I could tell from your closed eyes, that story sounded like you and I could hear your breath saying "He gets me." You know, we introduced our names. Mine was Arsenio and yours was Makoto. I could tell that it was a perfect name for you, you was sincere, you was honest from what little I knew from Japanese. After all Makoto was a common name for anime characters.

It's funny because the next thing you said was Lupin, you was really trying to say it like we do in _Italia_ as _Lupen_ but it sounded more like _Lupan_. You was so adorable when you said that. Maybe because it was my name being Arsenio, maybe because I was wearing a red jacket like he does and yes, even with his pink tie as you kept touching it. The rumours were false, you was in complete bliss, not a single sense of anger coming from you. Like wise I said Margot and then you chuckled, you do sort of remain me of her but in a good way.

You did ask whether I was like him. In some ways I am, I try to be a gentleman but no, I'm not a thief. Opposite really, I work 12 hour shifts at the INAIL and only have two days spare time. I used to work at UniCredit when they were at Rome but once they moved to Milan, I worked for a week but had to leave since it was too far to travel. Wait a minute... I saw you in Milan dressed up as Fujiko, if I wasn't busy dealing with the event organisers I would have talked to you then.

Thinking about it, I think that I saw you earlier. Stefano took me to a nightclub and usually I'm not into that sort. They were playing stuff like Eurobeat, Techno, plenty of Underworld and The Chemical Brothers. I remember when they were playing Tin There, I think it was you dancing with Endymion who danced like Lupin, I forgot which episode but its also on the intro too. I can tell that you didn't really want to be there and only went because Endymion and Miken were there. Neither did I to be honest.

From that day on, we got closer. I really loved hanging out with you, spending time around the local parks and sniffing flowers, watching _Le nuove avventure di Lupin III_, playing basketball together, baking cakes with our hands meeting in the dough, you gave me something that I never thought that I'll have... love.

Oh speaking of love, one day I was walking my way from work but then I got lost and ended up at the park as I was tired as I went the wrong way. I saw some lovely pink roses and as part of my job, I saw one that was too close towards the path where a kid could get hurt. I pulled it and I smell the flower. It was beautiful so I was holding my rose and then coming the other way, I saw someone but it was too hard to make out.

Well... we bumped into each other and I saw you, cutey you but you wasn't happy. You was annoyed so I smiled and gave you the rose. The annoyed pout disappeared and you grinned at me. You gave me a massive hug and you wanted me. So instead of going home, we stayed together at yours and it was so wonderful. Your house was rustic yet it was so cosy. Little log fire in the living room, wooden furniture all over and apart from the brickwork or the wood, it was all done in pink and green.

I decided on my spare days helping out in the bakery and the flower shop, it also meant that we got more business as both places stayed open. I'm really sorry that I couldn't help you that day as I had to attend an important seminar... Then again from what I've heard about Martina, I would have been on the floor and badly beaten up.

...

Makoto wheezed out, "It's... fine... Arsenio... it's... not your fault..."

"Oh poor cutey Mako and to think that it happen on the day where the tickets to go watch the Castle of Cagliostro in 4D were available...", sighed Arsenio as he looked towards the clean hospital floor.

He went towards Makoto and gave her a kiss on her forehead, it was turning colder however she managed to reply with a smile, soft and weak. Looking towards the floor, Arsenio sniffed since had he been there for her, they would have went together or Endymion would have went with her. Then again he heard about Endymion's death on TGCOM24 detailing about the professional Lupin cosplayer and he might be thinking the two were connected, the Endymion curse if you may.

Arsenio still remembers when Lupin, l'incorreggibile Lupin was on Italia 2 after Part 2 and Makoto cried when it was aired because Motoki reminded her of pink jacket Lupin and Miken as Jigen who both died with their deaths still hitting her like a rock. Since he cared that deeply about her, he switched off the TV shortly after Lupin and Jigen hid behind a coffee table together as they looked together eye to eye as they smiled and before she had the chance of smashing the TV. It took a few hours to calm down but then she smiled as he kissed her by the cheeks.

Makoto smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too", smiled back Arsenio.

On his phone and put on speaker mode, the song "Lupin" was playing. A romantic song with a harmonica was playing. In complete bliss, Makoto was smiling and was using all of her strength to make the largest smile that she could make. Memories of her were flashing back to the younger days where she was watching the tapes and having Lupin in her dreams, like he was her sempai. Even if she just about managed to watch a marathon of the Red Jacket on Italia 2 a hour earlier.

"Il mio cuore darò, il mio cuore darò, il mio cuore darò…"

Arsenio opened the door as the people outside were waiting however the only reaction was shaking his head, like something really bad happened and slowly closed the door. He was upset yet was unable to say why. They got the message as they got up from their seats and left, all with frowns on their faces.

The bearded man sighed as he looked downwards, "I guess that's an end of an era."


	20. Steal Everything from Endymion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue chapter just to wrap up the story. When this chapter was first written, news of the latest Lupin TV Special only just emerged with any official pictures, only an album cover so it was literally bleeding news and had to add/change a few things last minute to keep up.

Sometime later, Arsenio travelled to Japan as he was curious about what happened to Endymion and whether he left anything from his passing. As he had no family, the rights to whatever he had would have gone to the person who he written on his will. Arsenio felt that he might have had a chance of getting something, after all he was Makoto's girlfriend and the last of a legacy. Someone else was at the proceedings and that was Kazuko, she had her head down thinking that she was responsible for Mamoru's death even when the doctors reassured her that she was not.

There was a solicitor who had short grey hair, glasses and was wearing a formal suit sat down on a desk facing both Arsenio and Kazuko. He had a massive sulk on his face as there were pieces of paper stapled on the desk.

"Thank you for attending the will reading of Mr Mamoru Chiba or his legal birth name Prince Endymion III. We are going to discuss the complications regarding the inheritance."

Both Arsenio and Kazuko nodded then frowned. Complications does not sound like good news. The solicitor picked up the paperwork and started to read the information.

He mentioned that as written in the will that he never received the insurance payout regarding his parents death and spent his spare time tracking it out. Mamoru kept going to the solicitor hoping for a resolution however the paperwork was lost. The conversations that they had hinted that his parents never made a will and since they never found the bodies, there was no payout. So everything that he written in the will, he had hoped to pass on.

There were multiple codicils mentioned on the will mentioning about the passing of Motoki and Makoto being in hospital. An unusual one was the mention of the destruction and missing bequests, Mamoru's red Alfa Romeo that was stolen and crashed a week before the Castle of Cagliostro event in Shinjuku, it was also mentioned that Mr Mamoru Chiba had a break-in into his apartment the day before the event. The solicitor mentioned that while he was told about what happened, he was unable to correct the will meaning that only the declaration of the wrecked car was altered and not the stolen items that was not recovered.

"We are unable to read the last will and testament of Mr Mamoru Chiba as we had discovered that the legacy and the bequests are missing. After a thorough search, the money that was going to the orphanage, Miss Kazuko Tadashita, Miss Makoto Kino and..." The solicitor looked on the piece of paper and was bamboozled as he kept looking up and down between the will and the suited gentleman, "Mr Arsenio Lupino, is that name correct?"

"Yes, that is correct. Before you are wondering, I have no connection towards the fictional gentleman thief Arsène Lupin or Lupin III", replied Arsenio with a fixed pout.

The solicitor nodded, "Thank you, just a surprise with your name. Anyway, the money has been declared missing and he had no possessions to give to anyone."

"Are you saying that he had nothing?", asked Arsenio as he was shaking.

"When we went towards the estate of Mr Mamoru Chiba the day after his passing, we had discovered a few things that was not declared on the will. After a search, the only items that we found were a disintegrating black notebook with his memories. The condition was so poor and tarnished that the only option was to be destroyed as not much could be recovered from the text. There was also a strange yellow notebook in a better condition, as we read the contents it sounded like a concept that Mr Mamoru Chiba was working on during his teenage years and later scrapped considering that it was last dated to 1997. Again that had to be destroyed due to pages being pulled out."

"What about his green jacket?"

"As I would have read in his last will and testament, Mr Mamoru Chiba wanted to be buried with his green jacket on and that was the state that he was in when it was left in the morgue."

Very quickly Arsenio nodded as the solicitor showed him a photo when he passed away wearing his green jacket. On the other hand, Kazuko looked the other way out of guilt and that she was still upset about what happened.

The solicitor adjusted his glasses and seriously explained, "My apologies to Miss Kazuko Tadashita, Mr Mamoru Chiba was going to leave his apartment to you however we discovered that the will of the previous owner, Mrs Kaoruko Yamamoto was not correctly filed as the apartment was owned by her husband Kazuhiko Yamamoto who had died in 1977. Meaning that he was living there illegally and had no right to the property in question."

"He also lived in America, wouldn't he having anything there?", asked Arsenio as he looked directly to the solicitor.

"The apartment that Mr Mamoru Chiba lived in New York is scheduled to be demolished and we have not been informed about the future plans of the property."

It was heartbreaking, after all the preparation that Mamoru had done working his way from the bottom, the Endymion Empire had nothing to his name. No Lupin merchandise, no money, no home, no successor, no friends, even his memories was discarded. The same was said about the others, Miken had a very few possessions that were given to Mamoru, Yuuichirou only had his clothes and his sword after giving up everything to the rest of the family, even Motoki did not have much as his pink jacket and his collection of The Legend of the Gold of Babylon DVDs and Blu-rays were auctioned off on eBay for ten bucks.

Arsenio from the looks of things gets to keep Makoto's stuff however he felt upset and feels that he doesn't deserve any of it. 

Quietly both Kazuko and Arsenio left the legal office, they are both alone. While they only knew Mamoru secondhand, it was enough to give an impression. Still there were questions like who had the money and were they able to recover the stolen items? They stood together and both looked to the ground with their hands on their faces. It was fate of the both of them to meet up, Kazuko resembled Princess Clarisse while Arsenio not only had a name that was similar to Lupin but also had a red jacket as well.

There was one problem, the language barrier. Kazuko only knew Japanese with a few English phases, enough to get by on social media but not enough for a day to day conversation. Likewise Arsenio only knows Italian and English, nothing regarding Japanese apart from culture osmosis such as games and anime.

Arsenio asked in English, "Do you want to watch the Prison of the Past with me? I'm lonely without Makoto..."

"Sure", quickly replied Kazuko in English.

They both looked at each other and did awkward smiles like they were embarrassed that they were together.

Arsenio softly chuckled, "I'll make sure that I'll live through watching it Clarisse... I meant Kaz."

Out of curiosity, Arsenio checked his phone and there was a message from the solicitor, it read:

"We have tracked down what happened to the money. Unfortunately as Mr Mamoru Chiba was in debt, the legacy will be passed to the debtors rather than the intended subjects."

It turned out that Mamoru owed money to TMS Entertainment, NTV, Mediaset, Discotek, VAP, Anime Limited, Anime Factory, Richard Epcar, Yuji Ohno and various others with the first being the largest debtor as the solicitor mentioned the debtors in a follow up message. What happened was that Mamoru was using the money to fund episodes, dubs, music tracks, TV Specials and distribution of physical media or was suppose to. Due to his depression, he never actually gave them the money despite promises meaning they took the money that was rightfully theirs while the orphanage, Arsenio and Kaz get nothing.

Very quickly, Arsenio put his head down and breathed out. Both him and Kaz will get nothing.

...

Arsenio had arrived at the apartment of Kazuko Tadashita and pressed the button on the Intercom to let in him the apartment block as he was waiting outside. It was raining and he was wearing a brown trench coat, similar to what Inspector Zenigata wears. He was worried whether Kazuko would have accepted his offer, he thought that she wasn't in or was too busy. He was just about to leave when some crackling was made on the Intercom and he turned around.

A female voice asked, "Hello?"

"It's mine Arsenio, can you let me in?", requested Arsenio as he was shaking from the cold.

Immediately, Kazuko pressed the Intercom as it made a beep and Arsenio got into the apartment block.

As he opened the door, Arsenio got to see Kazuko however her appearance had changed. Her hairstyle was cut shorter and had hair going around her ears looking like Maki Oyamada. It was different than either watching the Castle of Cagliostro with her white dress or attended the hearing of the will in a black dress. She was in a blue t-shirt and wearing blue jeans with a white belt, judging by the condition they were dirty and looked like she had them on shortly after the last time he saw her.

There was a soft smile coming from Kazuko as she was avoiding her declining dental hygiene while Arsenio's smile was larger yet he was slightly nervous as he was shaking. First thing Arsenio had done was smell the apartment and it smelt sweaty especially coming from Kazuko. He noticed the intense peanut oil from her hair, a strong scent of onion from her armpits, various sauce stains on her t-shirt and her trousers. He even noticed a stain coming from the back of Kazuko's trousers.

It was not just Kazuko that was declining but her apartment as well, it was messy. There were her clothes on her couch, cans of soda and sketches of her work all over the floor. Arsenio sulked as he felt sorry for her, she shouldn't be like this, he had to tell her straight.

Arsenio whined, "This place is messy and it's stinks!"

"I do stink... I never used to be like this...", cried Kazuko.

Arsenio was tempted to say that he didn't mind the sweaty Kazuko as he knew Makoto sometimes was sweaty herself at the end of the day however as he tried to look at Kazuko, he was gently crying and was wiping his eyes. The thoughts of Makoto were coming back as he saw the plant in the corner that was slowly dying away due to the depressed Kazuko unable to look after it. Knowing this, he dashed into the kitchen to get himself a quarter glass full of water and poured it into the plant, hoping that it can survive.

Arsenio softly smiled, "It's okay Kaz, I knew that you're going through a hard time."

"Yeah... You must think that..." Kazuko sulked and then froze as she was struggling with English and doesn't know Italian, "I'm a _darashinai_... I'm a _fushidara_..."

"If it means a slob then no, I don't... Beyond your sweaty face is a pretty person."

Very quickly Kazuko blushed as Arsenio was trying his best to compliment her. Arsenio cleaned up the couch so he could sit down and watch the TV special, he moved all the cans to put them in the bin, put the sketches into a pile on the corner and the clothes to put onto Kazuko's bed so she if she has the motivation put them into the wardrobe. She just sat there and look down, she ignored Arsenio even though he did everything for her. In Kazuko's opinion, she doesn't deserve someone like him and would rather rot in her apartment alone.

Before Prison of the Past started, Kazuko was explaining to Arsenio about what she did. She was an animator and at one point, she was even in charge of an animation studio however it closed down as it had financial troubles. Even though she tried her best, Kazuko and her studio never got the Lupin Part IV contract. After the closure, she sank into depression and quickly went into a downhill spiral losing contact with her animator friends Setsuna Tanabe and Ryoichi Yamamoto.

She moved to the Philippines to work in an animation studio, much worse working conditions at the start working on a magical girl show called Crystal Sailor. Yet when they got the contact for Goodbye Partner, her eyes lit up since she finally got a chance to work on Lupin and pushed everyone within the studio to work hard since its Lupin yet at the same time better working conditions such as coffee breaks, higher salary and shorter hours. Sadly she along with the artists were never credited and moved back to Japan. Rumours have it that they were not impressed with the animation and fans online mocked their scenes as QUALITY, a sarcastic term for bad animation.

Kazuko was attempting suicide and was ready to do so despite keeping the Crystal Sailor gig when she got something that cheered her up. Mamoru was that spark as he offered her free tickets to watch The Castle of Cagliostro, a movie that she loved growing up. She was pleasantly surprised that he contacted her and even got dressed up for the occasion. After all she had a crush on him during their teens but he was too far out of her reach.

Since his death, she retired from animation. She sulked that she never became as good as Hayao Miyazaki, Kazuhide Tomonaga, Atsuko Tanaka, Shingo Araki, not even Yuzo Aoki. Quickly, she grabbed a piece of paper and she drew Lupin. It resembled more of Ryo Saeba from City Hunter or Mamoru than it did of Lupin with smooth yet angled chins, smaller and human looking eyes rather than the cartoon style that Lupin was known for. Saying that she did a facsimile of the Green Jacket that both Lupin and Mamoru had with its broad shoulders.

Likewise Arsenio was telling Kazuko all about Makoto, how he first saw her in the bakery that blossomed into love. He came from a lucky family yet it seemed that he was the unluckiest of the Lupino family. He quickly mentioned his job, he works as someone who prevents accidents and Kazuko nodded as she felt that both Arsenio and Makoto were right for each other.

They quickly looked at each other and stopped talking as the TV special was about to start. As soon as the familiar Lupin the 3rd theme blasted out of the TV, they stared directly towards the animation as a shirtless Lupin was up to his tricks as he drives away from Zenigata with Jigen firing from his magnum and Goemon uses his Zantetsuken to open up the tunnel.

While they were enjoying the Prison of the Past, both felt depressed at the same time. It wasn't the same, Kaz missed Mamoru while Arsenio tried his best to hold his tears as the thoughts of his precious Makoto were still in his head.

...  
(Arsenio's POV)

I miss my Makoto... my cutey Mako...

I am enjoying Prison of the Past, really. I am. Lupin is putting me off the pain, it's been entertaining what with the car chase, running around Dorrente and Lupin himself has been cheering me up with those silly expressions. Goemon sure does like cutting helicopters into half...

If she was there though, she might have got uncomfortable at the part where Lupin kept looking at Jigen due to her friends that she missed. I would have hugged her and stroked her hair. Oh... Fujiko's nurse disguise is reminding me of her...

She told me if anything happened to me that I should find another lover, I told her that I've spent around 30 years looking for someone special and you deserve someone who loves you for the way that you are. No woman should have a broken heart.

I can tell that I'm getting that vibe from Kaz, her heart is broken. She's guilty that she's killed Mamoru with a kiss. I think it was the Endymion curse that killed him and not Kaz, after all Makoto... ohh sweet Makoto... told me that Endymion and Mamoru were the same person.

I do feel sorry for Kaz though losing the man that she loved and her friends from the past. I'm sure given enough time we might get close, after all she is a sweet and kind woman. I am liking her company. Sure that my first impression when coming to her apartment that she's smelly but I know that she lost her love and it's okay. After this if she wants we can have a shower together, making her pretty like she is and removing that sweat. I'll clean her clothes and even that large _urina_ stain on her trousers, poor girl...

I looked at the photo of Kaz that is by the table as it was on commercial break, she does look sweet. Like Princess Clarisse from the Castle of Cagliostro, just with some strands in her hair, a headband and a comfortable yellow dress. Even if Makoto gave me the go ahead, I'll wait until we're both ready. Then again I don't think that I will be for a while...

As soon as Superhero was playing, it was painful... I remember the times when that song came on, Makoto used to get up from the seat and did those heroic poses. She once told me if she was a superhero, she would call herself Sailor Jupiter.

I can get the Jupiter part, the Lupino family was apparently founded when Lupus saved Veritas from being at the bottom of the well as he saw her being naked and dumped despite being Jupiter and Juno's daughter, he gave her a piece of bark from a oak tree to protect her legs and a white sheet to stop her getting cold. Lupus had two lovers, Veritas and Geminimons, both ended up having children and also had a fling with Dimensio. I don't believe any of that old story but I do recall a Sincerity and a Verity in the family, they were like Makoto. Tough yet sweet and caring. I don't get the Sailor part though...

I had my own Superhero...

...  
(Kazuko's POV)

I miss my Mamoru... my charming Mamoru...

I am enjoying Prison of the Past, really. I am. Lupin is putting me off the pain, I do like when Lupin is still driving his Fiat despite the front being cut and the bromance between Lupin and Jigen, never thought Lupin would look so hot without his shirt. Yet my pain is too much...

I'm glad that Lupin is in his red jacket because had it been green, I wouldn't have been able to watch it all because it would have reminded me of Mamoru...

I've killed him... I shouldn't have kissed him... I loved him and I'm sure that he loved me... He was kind, he was generous, he was a nice man...

I know Arsenio is trying his best to cheer me up but nothing he can do can bring Mamoru back. Besides he's upset himself, he cares about Makoto so much. He is pretty cute though.

He noticed that I smell... I didn't used to smell... I didn't have bladder problems either... He did so much for me like cleaning up and watering my plant yet I blanked him out... I know if Mamoru was here, he would tell me to date Arsenio. That's a lovely name. Yet I can't betray him...

I've lost everyone that I knew... Hiromi, Setsuna, Ryoichi. Hiromi died shortly after Mikan... Ugh... I think she caused her death even though they said that she died on the last episode of an OVA. Hiromi did have a younger sister also called Hiromi that I worked with in my animation studio but when it closed, she couldn't take it... I don't know if Setsuna and Ryoichi are still alive but I haven't heard them in years so I assume the worst...

Speaking of which, even though the Castle of Cagliostro got me into animation my family had an interest in the series. My dad worked on Lupin vs the Clone and why I joined that animation studio. If I didn't go alone, the studio that I left ended up doing Part 5... I made a bad decision because that episode was animated so well...

I tried with animation but I had to retire, people didn't like my work. I'm not on about Goodbye Partner. I'm on about Crystal Sailor, the day when people mocked the episode where Emi Mizui gets introduced nearly crushed my dreams. The only reason why I kept going was because the animation studio who was involved said that I was their best animator. I'm a failure... I let down Mamoru...

There's only one thing that I must do...

...

As soon as Lupin escaped El Guille prison and the credits rolled, Arsenio stretched his arms and switched off the TV as he smirked.

"Well that was entertaining Kaz, really enjoyed that."

There was no reply from Kazuko as she was quiet and sulked, staring towards the blankness that was the TV being switched off. Arsenio was thinking that he needed to cheer her up, really badly. On his phone as he was going through the playlist, he found a song and it played out an instrumental of Fire Treasure from Kazuko's favourite movie.

"I know you miss Mamoru, I miss Makoto too."

Still no response from Kazuko, she still stared blankly there. He was starting to get worried but as he gave another look at her, he could see those brown eyes, those natural cheeks and he really liked her hair. It was cheering him up and he put his hands by hers, he could feel the soft touch but it was losing its warmth just like her eyes were losing its soul. He was trying his best to impress Kazuko.

Arsenio smiled, "You will find someone that you'll love especially a cutie like you. That person might just be next to you."

Kazuko shook her head, she knows that she loved Mamoru and she killed him. It was too much to find someone despite Arsenio's compliments. He let go of her hands as he looked at his watch, got up from the couch and headed towards the door. The plan of having a shower with Kazuko went out of the window and thought that she didn't love him.

Arsenio turned towards Kazuko and waved, "Well I have to go, bye bye Kaz."

"Bye Arsenio... It's my time to be with Mamoru", cried Kazuko with the last part of her speech hard to make out due to the tears and the sore yet quietness of her voice.

Arsenio closed the door as he left the apartment, he heard a crash coming from there and rapidly opened the door frantically turning the door handle. Kazuko was laid there on the floor with her eyes closed and a broken vase that got smashed to pieces, the guilt of losing Mamoru was too much for her even when Arsenio tried his best to cheer her up. With a quick sigh, he closed the door and walked away quietly with his hands into his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, done and dusted. Only Arsenio and the Makochans survived throughout the story even though whether Makoto is still alive or not is made ambiguous. As for Kazuko, the animation studio she worked in is actually real but it's Studio Live and not Dive, hence why the references to the outsourced work for The Secret of Mamo .
> 
> This was the version of Fire Treasure that Arsenio had on his phone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrqYLUBMAo0 It sounded more chilling and emotional.


End file.
